A Trip to Remember
by Nickynoo
Summary: AU & AH. Bags-check, Best Friends-check, Plane Tickets-check! Bella, Alice and Rosalie make their way to Australia for the trip of a lifetime. Edward, Jasper and Emmett also have the same idea. What happens when they meet and instantly click? Complete.
1. Flight

_**AN: this story idea just came into my head and I had to write it. Please R&R! **_

I was sitting on my bed just waiting for tomorrow to come. I had rechecked that I had everything about ten times. I didn't want to do it again, so I just sat on my bed, feeling excited and scared. It was only 7:30 and I couldn't fall asleep yet.

I decided to go watch TV with Charlie, just for some quality time before I left. "Hey Bells, excited about tomorrow?" Charlie asked as I sat down in the armchair,  
"Yes I am. Are you upset that I'm going to be gone for a whole year dad? I mean you won't be able to have me cook for you anymore!"

He laughed, "Bells, I think I can last. I'm not upset, I'm proud and happy that you grew up so well, and now you're old enough to go away without your dad." he said looking just a little sad.

I was about to reply but the phone rang, it was probably Alice calling to make sure that I new what I was wearing tomorrow or that I had makeup in my bag. "Hello?"

"Bella! Thank god, you picked up I am so nervous I can't believe were leaving tomorrow! We have been planning this trip for years, and now were finally going!" Alice squealed from the other end of the phone. I laughed,

"Yes Alice I know it is going to be fun! I can't wait either!" we talked for a whole hour about clothes and makeup that I just _had _to bring. I knew that even if I didn't Alice would have some that I could use. Or that she would force on me. I chuckled at the thought.

"Night dad! See you in the morning!" He didn't say anything so he had probably fallen asleep on the couch. I took a shower and brushed my hair then got in bed.

I thought it would take me hours to fall asleep considering that I was so excited and nervous but I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. I couldn't remember any of my dreams I had that night, but I knew they were good dreams and sad dreams. I would miss little old Forks, but on the other hand, it would be great that I wouldn't be cloudy and raining every day.

I sighed and got out of bed. I wanted to get to the airport already. I got dressed and got all my things and headed downstairs. I didn't fall down the stairs like I thought I would, instead I made it unscathed to the kitchen.

I knew my luck wouldn't last though, and right on queue I tripped into the kitchen and hit my head on table. At least I was okay I only had to put a bandage on my head.

Alice and Rosalie arrived just after Charlie fixed my head up. "Geez Bella, you can't even make the biggest day of the year unscathed! At least you're not in the emergency room!" Rosalie said as she hugged me. I laughed when she let go of me.

I only had a second to breathe before Alice tackled me into a hug too. I laughed at them. I was too nervous to eat anything much, so I just had a granola bar. Charlie drove us to the airport and gave us each hugs, "bye bells, I going to miss you! Have fun girls, oh and make sure Bella doesn't enter the hospital too much!" We all laughed. "I love you Bella, be careful, stay safe!"  
"I love you to dad! Don't worry I will!"

"_All passengers to Australia on the 34D flight at 10:00 am boarding has now started. Please make your way to gate ten promptly." _The boarding call was repeated twice as we made our way to gate ten.

Rosalie and Alice were just as nervous as me. We were heading to Australia for a years holiday before we started collage. It was always what we wanted, to go to another country instead of getting drunk and partying with our high school friends.

We presented our boarding passes and got on the plane. No matter how hard we had tried we couldn't get three seats next to each other. Only near enough so we could still see each other and talk, well not much.

I sat in my seat, I had the window seat and I didn't want it. It makes me feel nervous. There was no point in trying to change with Alice and Rose because they had window seats too. Maybe the person next to me would want it. I almost started hyperventilating.

_Breathe_ I thought to myself. _Breathe it will be okay._ I had my eyes closed and I must have looked pretty odd, I mean I had my legs up on the seat too, plus my eyes were closed and I was breathing deeply. I felt somebody sit down next to me and I moved my feet back to the floor.

"Don't like flying do you?" he asked. His voice was music to my ears. I kept my eyes closed still no wanting to look anywhere but the inside of my eyelids. "Well actually I love flying! It's the safest way to travel, I just don like the window seat. Do you want to swap with me?" I opened my eyes and looked into his pleadingly.

I wished I hadn't even looked at him. He was the most gorgeous man I had seen ever. He had magnificent green eyes and I could see that he was well toned. I liked it. He chuckled at me and I felt self conscious. I blushed and turned my head away. "I will change places with you if you want. I have no problem with that."

"Really? Thank you so much!" I picked my bag up while he moved into the isle. He moved back into the seat that was meant to be mine and I went back to his seat. I was still blushed pink and he noticed. I could tell. He kept looking at me and it was making me feel weird.

Alice turned around in her seat, "Oh my god Bella! We are actually on the plane! I have been waiting for this since we started planning it! Eeepp!" She squealed and I laughed.  
"Yes Alice we are actually on the plane! Just chill we will be there in," I checked my watch, "less than 16 hours!" I laughed again and she turned around again.

She pulled out her phone, wow she couldn't last five minutes without it. I chuckled to myself. "Since we are going to be on this plane for less than 16 hours together I just thought I should introduce myself!" The man next to me said sticking his hand out, "I'm Edward. And you are?"

I took his hand and it felt like an electric shock running through my body, "Bella! It's nice to meet you." I pulled away after I said my name I turned to around to see how Rose was going. She seemed to have sat next to a guy that liked her. She looked like she liked him too. Maybe that was a good thing. I laughed once again and turned back around.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked while turning around, "I see Emmett had made a new friend," I looked at him confused, "the guy with the massive muscles is my friend Emmett. Him, Jasper, who is in front of us and myself are on an end-of-high school, trip to Australia."

Now I understood why he was laughing, his friend was hitting on my friend,

"Really, that's cool, Rosalie, who is talking to Emmett over there and Alice who's the hyperactive one over there," I pointed in front of us, "and myself are also going on an end of school trip. We have been planning it for years. We decided we would rather do something fun and remembered than getting drunk with our old high school buddies."

He was about to say something but my phone buzzed in my pocket. "I should turn this off!" I mumbled to myself. I pulled it out to find I had received a text message from Alice. "What the hell Alice?" I said to her. She acted as if she didn't hear me; she was focused on the person next to her.

I opened the message, _OMG Bella; I am sitting next to the cutest guy! His name is Jasper and he is just, I will tell you later. Xox, Alice! _I chuckled to myself.

"I guess both of our friends have found love on an aeroplane," I chuckled to Edward who had just put his phone back in his pocket, "Yes, Jasper likes your friend Alice, and he sent me a text. And I don't even have to say anything about Emmett and Rosalie." I laughed again and showed him the text Alice sent me; he showed me Jasper's text too.

The flight attendants gained our attention and showed us the usual safety procedures. I turned to look at Rose but she was busy. "Geez would you two mind getting a room there are others on this plane. Oh and I would rather not see you two walking to the bathroom halfway through the flight!" I said to Rose who ignored me but gave me the finger.

Edward was laughing with me too. Alice and Jasper seemed to getting along well too. They weren't on the level that our friends were at but still... I sighed to myself.

I used to be jealous of Rosalie and Alice because they always got the guys. Even in school. I got over that though. It was easier to deal with not having a man rather than the pain of having a broken heart. I had given up on love a long time ago.

Edward and I started talking once the plane was in the air, he asked me questions and I asked him questions too. "So, what's your favourite song?"  
"I know that everybody thinks it's a weird choice but I love Claire de Lune by Debussy. What about you?" he chuckled I knew he thought it was weird, but I couldn't lie around him.  
"I don't think it's a weird choice that's my favourite song too. I can't believe you like Debussy."  
"Well I only know my favourites by them." Then the questions turned, I didn't like it,  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend or do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes, I have had a boyfriend." I sighed and blushed I let my hair fall in front of my face so he couldn't see. To my surprise he pushed my hair back behind my ear. I blushed scarlet and his touch.  
"Don't cover your face. Have you ever been in love or are you in love?"  
"No, what about you?"  
"I thought I was once, then I realised I wasn't. But there is someone that I have this feeling for, it might be love." I tried to not let my disappointment show.

"That's great then, what's your favourite book?" I wanted to change the subject.

He accepted that and we talked for hours about nothing and everything. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie saw me stand and they followed. I laughed as was walking away and Edward laughed to because he noticed exactly what I did.

As soon as I got to the bathroom Alice and Rose both want to talk about the guys they had met. "Jasper is the best we have so much in common. I've already given him my number and everything, I think he is amazing."

The second Alice stopped Rose started, "Emmett is the best kisser. We clicked he is so –" she sighed.

I went into the bathroom because I wanted to get away from there prattle, and I needed to go. As I came out I realised they were still going, "You don't want to leave you men waiting now, we can talk about it when we get off this damned plane." I said as I was about to sit back down.  
"Oh come on Bella, I'm not that bad!" Edward laughed I just ignored him and looked out the window. It was dark and I was getting tired. I asked the flight attendant for a pillow.

I fell asleep quickly and dreamt of random things.  
"_Rosalie you don't need to sneak like a ninja just to get Alice's pirate bandana, she will let you borrow it." _I dreamt of them getting into a massive ninja/pirate fight. I woke up I think around halfway through the night or I don't know, it was dark, well it was under my eyelids.

I was really comfortable I had no idea why though, we were in economy and I felt like I had plenty of space. That's when I realised I could hear a heartbeat under my head. I sucked in a breath and opened my eyesI was laying on top of Edward's chest. He had his arms around me; I didn't want to move because I felt just right in his arms. As far as I could tell he was asleep too. I stayed like that for a while before I felt him move, that's when I knew he was awake. I kept my eyes open.

He sighed. I wondered why. "Edward, are you awake?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake other passengers. "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have my arms around you, and I guess I just ended up like that in the middle of the night. Sorry!" He said in a muffled tone. He didn't let go of me though.

"That's okay. I don't even think you put your arms around me first. I probably thought I was at home and I spread out. I'm sorry." He chuckled quietly, still not moving from his position. I realised I had to go to the bathroom. "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!"

He took his arms off me and I felt empty. Strange. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. As far as I could tell everybody else was still sleeping. As I was walking back I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had fallen asleep clutching each other, I looked over at Alice and Jasper, she had her head on his lap. He was asleep but he had the biggest smile on his face, from what I could tell.

I went back to my seat and I noticed that Edward was mumbling under his breath. I couldn't tell what though. "Are you okay? You look like you are angry?" He jumped; I guess he didn't see me coming. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just hit my head and I got angry at myself." He chuckled slightly to himself. It sounded forceful.

"You know you sleep talk!" he said matter-of-factly.  
"Yes I knew. OH MY GOD, what did I say?" I turned scarlet again. Edward chuckled again.  
"It was quiet funny actually. You said '"_Rosalie you don't need to sneak like a ninja just to borrow Alice's pirate bandana, she will let you borrow it."' _I wonder what were you dreaming about?" I blushed darker if that was possible.  
"I think something about ninja Rose and pirate Alice." I laughed at myself, and then the flight attendant came over and told us to be quiet. We mumbled sorry to her and laughed quietly.  
"I never asked you. What happened to your head?" I blushed again, seems like I was always blushing around Edward.

"Oh, I'm a really clumsy person. I was all excited before we were leaving and I grabbed all my stuff and headed downstairs. I didn't fall down the stairs. No, after I put my stuff in the hallway I walked into the kitchen and tripped over an entirely flat surface. I hit my head on the table." He didn't laugh he looked, I couldn't describe the look.

I really didn't want to get off the plane. I was enjoying my time with Edward. To bad I didn't get what I wanted. The six of us walked off the plane together. And of course being me I tripped going down the plane stairs onto the tarmac. I braced for impact that never came. I opened my eyes for I had squeezed them shut and realised that Edward had caught me.

I blushed and thanked him. We raced inside because it had started to rain. We were in the airport in Brisbane. It was different than I expected.

We spent an hour in customs after we got our bags and then we headed outside to go find a cab. We all said good-bye to our new found friends, Rose giving more than just good-bye or a hug. Alice only giving a hug. I just said bye to Edward and opened the door of the orange cab that was sitting there.

Orange was a weird colour for a taxi. The driver put our bags in the back as we got in. I turned to look back over at the boys who were standing there waving at Rose and Alice. Edward was looking at his feet, he looked really upset.

I gave the driver the address of the hotel we would be staying at while in Brisbane. He knew where it was and it didn't take him long to get there. Rose and Alice seemed really jetlagged but I was fine.

We took our things up to the room after paying the driver. The other two crashed while I worked out the time difference between here and home. Charlie would still be awake so I called him. "Hello?"  
"Hey dad it's Bella!"  
"Bells hi, how was your flight?"  
"It was great dad, I just wanted to call to tell you that we made it over safely and that we are now in our hotel room, Rose and Alice have really bad jet lag, but I'm fine."

We talked a little but then he decided he had to go because it was late. I walked into our bedroom, we had to share but I wasn't too fussed about that. Rose and Al were in a deep sleep. I knew Rose's was deep because she only snored when she was in one.

I heard her phone ring and I decided to answer it before she woke up. "Hello?" I said quietly while finding Alice's phone too.  
"Uhhh, I think I have the wrong number?"  
"Oh sorry. This is Rosalie's phone, she is really jet lagged at the moment and she is asleep I picked up for her so it wouldn't wake her." I said quickly while heading out of the room.

"Okay good I don't have the wrong number. This is Emmett. Could you tell her I called?"  
"Sure. She will probably call you back as soon as she wakes up. OH and if you hurt her at all, then I am defiantly going to hurt you ten times worse. Bye."  
"Yeah bye." With that we hung up. Figures it would be him.

I placed all of our phones on the coffee table and decided to watch some TV. I was starting to fall asleep because I was tired but somebody's phone woke me. "Not again," I groaned to myself, I took a look at the clock on the wall it was three in the afternoon! I picked up the phone was ringing not really paying attention to who's it was,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TIME IS? I AM REALLY TIRED AND YOU JUST WOKE ME UP!" I yelled into the phone. Only loud enough so that I wouldn't wake the two in the other room.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But it is only like umm, ten at night. And isn't this Alice's phone?" I knew that voice. It was Tyler from school; how he had gotten Alice's number I did not know!

"Yes it is ten at night in Forks! It is like three in the afternoon in Australia! We just got off a flight from America to Australia! It is the day before here and we have lost sleep so if you don't mind!"  
"Oh, I didn't know you were in another country, but can I speak to Alice?"

"NO! She is asleep and I can tell you she is not interested! GOOD BYE!" With that I hung up the phone and went back to sleep. Why did they just have to call!

I fell into a deep dreamless sleep almost straight away.


	2. Flight EPOV!

_**AN: Hey guys this chapter is of Edward's Point of View from the flight. I am having a little bit of block so give me ideas please. Anything you want I will most likely write it haha...  
Yeah Please Read and Review. I realised now that in chapter one and this chapter that you go through customs before you leave the country not only when you get there. So just pretend that they went in customs before they got on the plane.**_

"_**First he bounced 3 metres, then he bounced 1.8 metres, then he bounced four metres..."  
"God I am so sick of these balls and talking about bouncing, I'm out of here, bite my shiny metal..."  
"NO... YOU CAN'T SAY THE A WORD!!"**_

_**God I am so random...hehe that one is from Futurama... I just had to add this I have like a small pile of clean washed clothes; my brother has a WHOLE BASKET of clean washed clothes. All in one wash jeezzzz. **_

I sighed as I looked at the clock for the hundredth time tonight; well this morning was more like it. 1.06 am. I rolled back onto my other side. I was leaving for Australia tomorrow with my two best friends Emmett and Jasper. We had decided to go overseas instead of partying with our friends. _Wow_ I thought like I had a million times_, a year in Australia!_

I woke up at six and decided I would just get up. I took a shower and changed. I never did anything to my hair because it was always messy and I thought it looked fine.

I rechecked all of my things and headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. My father had said goodbye to me last night because he had early surgery at the hospital. He's a doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen. My mother was already up too. How that woman could get up at such an ungodly hour I do not know. Esme Cullen.

I loved my parents, they have always been there for me, not matter what. I was taught so many things from my parents; I would never stop loving them.

"Morning mum," I mumbled as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Edward. Do you want some eggs?" She asked as she kissed me on the head. I nodded and sat down. She served up the eggs and sat down to join me.

As soon as I had finished I heard the doorbell. "I'll get it; it will be Em and Jas." I said while already halfway out of the kitchen.

I was right it was them. I said a heart felt goodbye to my mum and grabbed my things. We put all of my things into the back of Emmett's dad's car.

We exchanged a mumbled hello and drove off. When we got to the airport there were heartfelt goodbyes from all the people surrounding us. I rolled my eyes, a bad habit picked up from my grandfather.

I observed all of the people around me as our boarding call was played. I noticed a man with three girls who were all laughing. There was a blonde, she was pretty, I guess. I preferred brunettes. There was a short girl with spiky pixie like hair. And then I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown wavy/straight hair. She wasn't tall but she had a great body too _I wonder what she looks like...OH MY GOD EDWARD GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! I screamed at myself._

Emmett smacked me on the shoulder and told me we need to get a move on. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I had forgotten we were heading to Australia. A line had already formed and I glanced over my shoulder to catch a last glimpse of the beautiful girl. I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed to myself again.

We walked onto the plane and I remembered that we hadn't been able to get seats next to each other. I would have to sit next to some random stranger and force small talk.

I put my bag into the overhead luggage compartment and looked at who I would be sitting next to. As I saw who it was my heart soared. It was the girl. I wanted to do a happy dance. That would have looked a bit strange. I sat down. She had her legs up on the seat and her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply.

"Don't like flying do you?" I asked her. My voice hadn't leaped like my heart had.

She still had her eyes closed, "Well actually I love flying! It's the safest way to travel, I just don like the window seat. Do you want to swap with me?" she opened her eyes and gave me a pleading look. She had the most wonderful deep brown eyes. I could stare at them forever.

I chuckled at what she had said and she turned her head. She wasn't fast enough I still saw her blush; it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I will change places with you if you want. I have no problem with that." I really didn't have an issue with it.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she picked up her things while I moved to the isle. We swapped places and made ourselves comfortable again. She was blushing again and I couldn't look away.

I was about to say something but her friend turned around,

"Oh my god Bella! We are actually on the plane! I have been waiting for this since we started planning it! Eeepp!" She squealed and Bella laughed.  
"Yes Alice we are actually on the plane! Just chill we will be there in," She checked her watch, "less than 16 hours!" she laughed again and her friend turned around.

I waited till she finished laughing, then stuck out my hand, "Since we are going to be on this plane for less than 16 hours together I just thought I should introduce myself!"  
""I'm Edward. And you are?" I knew her name was Bella, its the perfect name for the perfect girl.

She took my hand and I felt a wave of something surge through me. I had never felt that before.

"Bella! It's nice to meet you." She let go of my hand and it felt emptier than it had been before. She turned around to look at her friend and laughed. I loved the sound of it.

I was confused at why she was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked as I turned around. I rolled my eyes once again.

"I see Emmett had made a new friend," She looked at me like she was confused, "the guy with the massive muscles is my friend Emmett. Him, Jasper, who is in front of us and myself are on an end-of-high school, trip to Australia." I stated while looking at her again.

She looked like she understood. "Really, that's cool, Rosalie, who is talking to Emmett over there and Alice who's the hyperactive one over there," She pointed in front of us, "and myself are also going on an end of school trip. We have been planning it for years. We decided we would rather do something fun and remembered than getting drunk with our old high school buddies."

That was cool, she had the same idea as my friends and I. I was about to say something when her phone buzzed from her pocket. _She had great looking legs..._I thought to myself, _Oh my gosh since when do I think like this? _

She mumbled that she should turn her phone off. "What the hell Alice?" she said to her friend in front of her. My phone went off at that second.

_Dude I am sitting next to the most awesome girl, her name is Alice and well tell you later. Jasper._

"I guess both of our friends have found love on an aeroplane," she said as I placed my phone back into my pocket.

"Yes, Jasper likes your friend Alice, he sent me a text. And I don't even have to say anything about Emmett and Rosalie." She showed me the text from Alice and I showed her the one from Jasper. I turned my phone off and put it back.

We were showed the safety procedures and everything from the attendants. Bella turned around and said, "Geez would you two mind getting a room there are others on this plane. Oh and I would rather not see you two walking to the bathroom halfway through the flight!"

She started laughing and so did I. I decided to start up another conversation once the plane was in the air, I asked her questions and she asked me questions.

"So, what's your favourite song?" I asked.  
"I know that everybody thinks it's a weird choice but I love Claire de Lune by Debussy. What about you?" I chuckled I knew she thought that I thought it was a weird choice.  
"I don't think it's a weird choice that's my favourite song too. I can't believe you like Debussy."  
"Well I only know my favourites by them." Then the questions turned, I didn't like it,  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend or do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, it was forward but I need to know. She sighed and blushed and put her hair in front of her face I was about to tell her it didn't matter but she answered.  
"Yes, I have had a boyfriend." I pushed my hair back behind her ear. She blushed scarlet when I fingers grazed her cheek.  
"Don't cover your face. Have you ever been in love or are you in love?" I was still being forward.  
"No, what about you?" I sighed and thought about it.  
"I think I am in love. For the first time ever, I have never felt this way before." She looked a little disappointed. Maybe she likes me? I doubted it. I wanted her to know that it was her I was talking about. "That's great then, what's your favourite book?" She changed the subject quickly.

She excused herself and her two friends stood up and followed her I chucked because I knew they wanted to talk about Emmett and Jasper. Speaking of Emmett and Jasper made them lean over the seats and then they started on how amazing Rose and Alice were. They sat back down not wanting to be caught talking about the girls.

I heard Bella say, "You don't want to leave you men waiting now, we can talk about it when we get off this damned plane." I chuckled quietly and replied even though I knew I wasn't meant to here what she had said.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm not that bad!" She ignored me and looked out the window. I stared at her; I wanted to knot my fingers in her hair.

She asked the flight attendant for a pillow so I guessed she was tired.

She was out pretty quickly. She moved a lot in her sleep. I was trying to sleep as well when I felt her move on top of me. She was still sleeping but now lying on my chest. I wrapped my arms instinctively around her small frame. _"Rosalie you don't need to sneak like a ninja just to borrow Alice's pirate bandana, she will let you borrow it." _It took me by surprise.

"Uhhh, Bella?" I said quietly. She didn't reply and I figured she slept talked. I chuckled and fell asleep again.

I woke up and it was early I didn't want to move and I felt Bella suck in a breath. She was awake but I didn't want her to get off me. I pretended to be asleep still. I sighed.

"Edward, are you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have my arms around you, and I guess I just ended up like that in the middle of the night. Sorry!" I didn't move my arms though. Besides I didn't want to and I did sort of mean to have my arms like that.

"That's okay. I don't even think you put your arms around me first. I probably thought I was at home and I spread out. I'm sorry." I laughed. "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom." She said.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!" I replied and let go of her. I had to go as well so I went to the other bathroom. I felt so empty without her in my arms.

I rushed back to my seat. She wasn't back yet. I noticed that Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper looked comfortable together. I wish I was like that with Bella. I wanted her. I didn't realise I was mumbling about how I was such and idiot.

Are you okay? You look like you are angry?" I jumped. I didn't know she was there. What if she had herd me?

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just hit my head and I got angry at myself!" I said as I laughed. It was forced. I hope she didn't notice.

"You know you sleep talk!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I knew. OH MY GOD, what did I say?" She turned scarlet again and I laughed.  
"It was quiet funny actually. You said '"_Rosalie you don't need to sneak like a ninja just to borrow Alice's pirate bandana, she will let you borrow it."' _I wonder, what were you dreaming about?" She blushed darker if that was possible.

"I think something about ninja Rose and pirate Alice." She laughed at herself, and then the flight attendant came over and told us to be quiet. We mumbled sorry to her and laughed quietly.

"I never asked you. What happened to your head?" She blushed again, I wonder if she always blushed like this or if I brought this on.

"Oh, I'm a really clumsy person. I was all excited before we were leaving and I grabbed all my stuff and headed downstairs. I didn't fall down the stairs. No after I put my stuff in the hallway I walked into the kitchen and tripped over an entirely flat surface. I hit my head on the table."

I didn't laugh like Emmett would have. I felt like I should have been there to catch her from hurting herself.

I really didn't want to get off the plane, but we had to for we had arrived. The six of us walked off the plane and I turned just in time to see Bella fall on the stairs. She squeezed her eyes shut and I caught her.

She looked like she still expected to hit the tarmac. She realised I had caught her and stood up and blushed then thanked me. It started to rain. We raced inside the terminal.

We were in Brisbane. We had to go through customs, how I hated that. We grabbed our bags and the six of us headed to go get a cab. Rose and Emmett kissed goodbye and Alice and Jasper hugged. I wanted to do both of those things with Bella but I didn't.

I said goodbye to Bella as she opened the door to the orange taxi. I looked at my feet I felt really upset. Jas and Em were waving goodbye.

We got our own taxi and headed for the hotel. Jasper went to bed and I needed to eat before I went to sleep. I couldn't eat aeroplane food.

Emmett got out his phone. "Are you seriously going to call her now? She is probably really jet lagged and passed out sleeping I don't think it's a good idea."

I shrugged and dialled then waited for the phone to ring. I heard somebody say hello.

Emmett looked depressed; maybe she had given him a fake number. "Uhhh, I think I have the wrong number?" he said.

I heard a reply that was really quick, Emmett's face lifted immediately. "Okay good I don't have the wrong number. This is Emmett. Could you tell her I called?" Alice or Bella had probably picked up.

I realised that I didn't have her number. Damn.

"Yeah bye." He hung up. He answered my questioning look and headed to bed. I followed.

My phone went off and I picked it up. "Hello?" I mumbled I was about to pass out I was that tired.

"Oh hey Edward this is Tara. What are you up to?" I groaned into the phone.

"Look I don't know how you got my number, but don't call me again. I'm about to go to sleep and I'm in another continent so leave me alone. Goodbye!" with that I hung up.

I really didn't like her so I decided on ignoring her. The best way to do things.

I put my head on the pillow and I fell asleep straight away.

_**AN: well that's it for that chapter and I know it is sort of the same as the first chapter but I don't care. I had to add that the same sort of things happened he-he. Anyway R&R please, I will try to update soon.**_


	3. Lets go SHOPPING!

_**AN: Hey guys, I have had some really awesome reviews so thanks for reading. I apologize for about halfway down the page on my computer, my Microsoft word decided to go retarded, it moved the lines in, it is strange. Oh well, enjoy. Please R&R!**_

I awoke the next morning, or so I thought considering it was dark and I couldn't see the clock, to somebody walking into the coffee table. I groaned and stood up. I had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"Bella, is that you, where the hell is the damned light switch?" I heard Alice say from the floor. I walked over to where the light switch was and flicked it on.

I couldn't help myself; the sight in front of me was hilarious. It was Alice on the floor in her pyjamas still with the contents of the coffee table on top of her. I walked over to help her up and herd Rose getting out of the shower. "Yes Alice it is me," I laughed, "what time is it anyway?" Alice was on her feet and looking at her phone in seconds.

I have never known anybody to move as fast as Alice. I hope she doesn't have coffee today. "It is two A.M. I can't sleep anymore, you mind if I watch TV? Oh and why where you sleeping on the sofa?"

"Uhhh, yeah go ahead I'm going to make breakfast, and the couch is just where I fell asleep. Umm, Tyler called your phone but I told him you weren't interested." She thanked me and turned the TV on to some cartoons.

I shock my head at her and went to go make us something to eat. Rose walked out of the bathroom. How she looks so perfect at two A.M. I do not know. "Oh yeah Rose," I said from the fridge, "Emmett called after you two fell asleep, I told him you would call back. But it is two in the morning and he is probably sleeping so wait till a reasonable hour." I added the last part as I saw her heading to her phone.

She sighed and started watching cartoons with Al.

We had had our trip planned out for ages. We knew exactly what we would do and what time we would leave etcetera. Today we were heading over to the art gallery and some place that is called Southbank. Then _oh joy,_ we get to go to Queen St Mall. _Fun!_

We headed out the door at nine even though we were up at two. Alice and Rose took so long getting dressed and putting on makeup it was annoying. I sat in the lounge room just sitting there forever.

At least I didn't let them dress me. We decided to walk, as it wasn't that far. Thank god for GPS systems on phones. It only took us 30 minutes to walk there; unlike Rose my feet weren't sore because I had worn sensible shoes.

The male at the main desk in the art gallery or GOMA as it was called was hitting on Rose with really bad results. He showed us where to go and even offered to guide us there. We refused because Rose was getting really annoyed at this guy.

Rose and Al weren't as interested in this stuff as I was, but they put up with it. According to them that every hour I spent in a place they didn't find interesting, I had to double in a mall. _Great_, I thought.

Al and Rose absolutely loved Southbank, only because there were markets. Well there were some clothing stores and they dragged me in there too. I tried my best to avoid going to close to any one store, I told them to go ahead and that I would be waiting in a cafe over by one of the massive swimming pools they had there.

I really like this country so far. It was nowhere near as cold as it was America and it was sunny and no clouds and no rain. I smiled to myself as I thought this.

I found a cafe along the Grand Arbour called 'Merivales' it was as Alice would say '_soooo cuuuttteee!'.  
_I asked for a table of three and the lady showed me to the table. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice the address. I only had to wait a minute before I heard my phone ring, "Hello?"  
"Hey Bella, we are almost there. We just had to stop because I saw the _cuuuttteeest _outfit and I had to buy it for you!" I sighed,  
"Alice, you know I hate it when you buy me things. One because I don't like other people spending money on me and two because everything you and Rosalie buy me I will never wear! I don't like those sorts of clothes and you know that Al!"

I heard Alice sigh, "Whatever Bella, see you in a few!" She hung up and I just rolled my eyes. I looked around the cafe. It was small but it was nice, plus there weren't that many people in here.

As I was looking at one of the many things hanging on the walls I heard a booming laugh, then somebody say, "Edward, you are such a fool! You should have just done what I do!" I whipped my head around to see the three guys we had met on the plane standing at the door. "Yes Emmett, if I had done what you had done she would have never even talked to me!"

I laughed to myself and contemplated on if I should say hi or not. I probably should for the sake of Alice and Rose. It turned out I didn't need to bother, Jasper was looking around the cafe when he saw me. He started walking over while Emmett and Edward were arguing about something.

"Hey, it's Bella right? You're one of Alice's friends aren't you?"  
"Yeah, her and Rose are on there way over here, they just had to go shopping," he chuckled and asked if they could join me. "Sure, go ahead. There are plenty of seats!"

Jasper took a seat across from me; he motioned at the other two who didn't even see him because they were looking for him in the other direction, "Where the hell did Jasper go?" I started laughing again and this caused Edward to turn around, he tapped Emmett on the shoulder, "I found him, come on,"

"Hey Bella!" Edward said in a cheery voice, Emmett was still confused.  
"Uhhh, how do we know you?" This caused me to start laughing again.  
"Hi, I'm Rosalie's friend. The one who threatened you on the phone!" He made an O shape with his mouth and sat down.

"You threatened Emmett on the phone? What on earth did you have to threaten him about?" Edward asked,  
"I told him that if he ever hurts Rose then he'll have to deal with the consequences aka me and Alice!" Jasper laughed and so did Emmett,  
"I wouldn't bet against Alice! She once made this big-as footballer cry, she did it because he had called her 'short, little pixie girl' she got really angry, it was quite funny to watch." I chuckled to myself and Jasper and Edward joined in.

I could hear Alice from inside the cafe before she was even at the bottom of the steps. "How loud is that girl outside?" Emmett said,  
"You try being best friends with her and living with her for a whole year!" I said in a matter-of-factly voice. Edward laughed.

My phone started ringing; I decided not to pick up because the caller ID said it was Alice. "I'll be right back!" I stood up and walked outside, "Hello Rose, Alice up here!" They saw me and walked up stairs, I headed back inside.

"Oh my god Bella! I got you the best top!" Al squeaked. I laughed and kept walking, "oh my god Jasper hi!" She said as she gave him a huge hug. _It's only been one day! I don't want to see what they're like with three months of separation!_ I thought.

Emmett received more than a hug and I laughed once we were all seated I motioned for the waitress to come over. "Hey I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" She asked looking only at Edward. I guessed she picked him to flirt with because it was obvious that Jasper and Emmett were taken.

I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. I wanted to throw the menu at her. We all ordered our food and drinks and Sarah winked at Edward as she left, the look on Edwards face was priceless. I found it that funny and started to laugh. Nobody else noticed the wink except for Edward.

"Bella, what are you laughing at?" Rose asked her eyebrows furrowed,  
"Bella, it is not funny!" Edward stated,  
"But it is Edward! Oh I'm just laughing at the waitress, she was flirting with Edward and the look on his face was priceless!" I just kept on laughing and Edward gave in on trying to get me to stop with death glares.

We ate our food and headed outside. Rose and Alice still wanted to go to Queen St, but they also wanted to spend time with the boys. Emmett and Jasper had no problem going with the girls so off we went.

We were discussing our trip with the boys and they were telling us theirs. We were going to be in a few places at the same time as them. I think that made us all happy. We were walking down the mall street when I noticed a bookshop. "Hey, you guys go on without me. I need a new book to read." I started walking away when I felt someone grab me wrist,  
"Bella, you are not going by yourself, Edward go with her!" Alice demanded. Edward obliged to his duty of escorting me to the bookstore with no complaints.

"Thank-you. I was going to die if I had to go shopping. I really don't like it that much!" Edward said as we walked into the store.

I found a book that sounded remotely interesting and went and paid. We headed back outside and decided that if we didn't want to be bombarded with clothes we didn't want we should go find our friends.

As we walked down the street Edward and I talked about our pasts. I wanted to know about his a  
lot. Edward found out several things that not even Alice and Rose know. I blushed beetroot red when I realised what I had told him. He chuckled and went even redder. "It isn't funny Edward."  
"Not to you it isn't. Just like the waitress in that cafe, that was funny to you but not to me, here it is exactly the same, except different." I rolled my eyes and I spotted Alice. I walked over to them and Alice bombarded me with shopping bags. There was around eight, we had only left them for ten minutes. "Alice, what are these?"  
"There your new clothes I bought you silly!"  
"You know I hate you buying me things so STOP IT! Oh and you also know that I don't like you to make me wear what you want me to wear!" Alice and Rose just laughed. I grumbled and followed them around making sure they didn't buy me anymore stuff.

It took them at least three hours to shop. We decided to head home and the boys looked really upset. "You know you can come and join us for dinner at our hotel room! I'm making my special mushroom ravioli, so feel free to come." I said to the boys, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all looked so much more excited. I wrote down the address of the hotel and the number room we were in and they gratefully accepted my invite.

We told them to arrive at around 6:30 that would give me time to make my ravioli and time for Alice and Rose to get ready. I laughed at the thought. Tonight would be a fun night. We separated from the boys and got ready to have an awesome night with awesome people.


	4. Dinner Anyone?

_**AN: Just to let you all know that this story is probably only going to be around five chapters. I know that seems small for a year but, meh. Things happen fast in my mind for this story, and besides you wouldn't really want endless prattle about Alice, Rosalie and Bella shopping, eating, sleeping and talking on the phone to Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Oh and by the way, Bella does not have Edward's phone number, not yet. Please R&R.  
I almost forgot to add that I know everything happens really, really, fast, so get used to it. Also just letting you know that there will be heaps of places where they 'accidentally' meet up with one another.**_

I was really nervous about the boys coming over. Well I wasn't nervous about Jasper and Emmett, more so Edward. I want to make a good impression, but I'm really stressed out about it and when I stress or am nervous I tend to be a lot clumsier.

I had told them I was cooking mushroom ravioli which was a specialty of mine, and my favourite dish. I cooked it around 5:30 because the girls told me too, why I had to make it so early I did not know. They started getting ready then too. At 6 they dragged me away from the kitchen and into the bathroom, they made me shower and then they decided torture was a good option at this time.

"Oh come on Bella, you want to look nice don't you? Trust us we won't do anything bad to you!" I huffed and crossed my arms while they did my hair and make up. They even picked out clothes for me, of course it was only some of the many clothes they had purchased for me today. Uhhh, it was really torture. By the time they had finished it was 6:30 on the dot and there was a knock on the door. Alice raced out, does she ever just sit still, no, never, I have known her forever and still she is always hyperactive.

As I walked out into the main area of the hotel room, I saw Alice and Jasper in a massive embrace and the same with Rose and Emmett. "Honestly, what would your reunion be like after three months? Really!" I made a posh British accent for the 'really' part and decided to go back into my sanctuary. I heard them all complain about my comment as they walked into the lounge room. I laughed to myself and continued to cook.

"Hey, smells good," Edward said as he walked up behind me, he had made me jump, I didn't even hear him coming, "sorry, did I startle you?"  
"Just a little, but I'm okay. And thankyou, it taste even better!" I said as I licked some of the sauce off the spoon.  
"Well then I want some too, I have to sample what I eat before I eat it!" I laughed and handed him the spoon. He liked it, I could tell. Everybody always likes my ravioli and besides the smile gave him away.

Edward and I chatted aimlessly while I cooked. I dove into the cupboard to find some plates; it took forever because they were so far at the back. This hotel room sure was big!  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Avert your eyes from Miss Swan's arse immediately!" I jumped from shock at the voiced and what they said, only to hit my head on the top of the cupboard.  
"Ouch!" I fell out of the cupboard onto the floor while holding my head. It hurt and I could feel something warm in my hair.

I pulled my hand away from my hair, not paying attention to the people around me, I saw the blood and then everything went black. I had passed out.

I woke up on the couch. I groaned and felt my head, somebody had bandaged it up_. Great_ I thought. "How long have I been out?" I asked Alice who was sitting right by my head,  
"Only like five minutes." I sat up and regretted it, it made me dizzy. I put my hand back on my head. The rest of the group was surrounded around me and I started to feel self conscious again. "Are you felling okay Bella?" Alice asked  
"Yeah I feel fine, I didn't pass out from hitting my head, I saw the blood. You know how I get with blood!" I said and stood up. I almost fell over, but Edward grabbed my arms and steadied me.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in a concerned voice, I knew it was for real because I could see it in his eyes.

I walked back over to the kitchen, "Anybody want some of my famous mushroom ravioli?" I asked making sure to change the subject. Everybody said yes and I retrieved the plates out of the cupboard. The only thing that was bothering me that I couldn't figure out is why Emmett said Edward was staring at my butt. Why would he do that? I shook my head to myself and scooped out the food, making sure to give Emmett extra scoops.

I took the plates to the table and sat them there with extra care, not wanting to trip. Everybody took there seats and dug in. I knew it tasted excellent one because it always does and two because everybody did the whole closing eyes thing and 'mmm'ing as well as having smiles on their faces. Although that could have been because the people who they all really like were in the same room.

Our dinner conversation was one for the books. We decided on telling embarrassing stories about one another, much to my own embarrassment at the time. Rose and Al desperately didn't want to have this conversation, and because they had done it to me I was going to do it to them.

"Oh, I remember the time that Alice, Rose and I went shopping. That day I was really angry at them because I hadn't wanted to go, so when they were changing and trying on things I offered to take back the clothes that they had already tried on. As I was doing so, I stole both of there original clothes too. It was the funniest thing because both Alice and Rosalie ran out of the change rooms to hunt me down, whilst in their underwear." Everybody was in hysterics, "Oh and I also got the guys who were sitting outside the store to come in when I knew that they would run out. That was funny!"

"Bella it was _so_ not funny, you were so mean. All they guys from our school knew about that and some of them even got pictures. Did you know that that perv mike actually told me he jerks off to the picture of me he has of me in my underwear! Do you know how disturbing that _is_!" Rosalie shrieked.

I heard Emmett mutter to Jasper that he would have like to see Rose in her underwear and Jasper nodded, but referring to Alice. "You do know I heard that Emmett? But I really don't mind; just keep it in your pants for tonight! Please for the sake of the five people in this room who don't want to see that!" Everybody cracked up laughing again and Rose smacked me on the arm because she knew who the one person I had left out was.

It was getting later but I didn't mind, I was having fun with Edward. Oh Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were great company too but, well...Edward was get fantastic company. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared and I realised they were probably in the bedroom. As I was coming back from the bathroom I heard what I would rather not have heard. When I got back into the main area, Edward had disappeared as well, probably away from Alice and Jasper. I didn't need to see that.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward cleaning up, "What are you doing? You are the guest; I'm the hostess with the mostest so vamoose from cleaning up my kitchen!" I said to Edward.  
"Yeah but then if I let you clean up all by yourself then I have to go out there and be with them. I would rather be in here, with you," he said, and being me I blushed.

Once we had finished washing the dishes we went back into the lounge room. It was getting late so Edward said he was going to head home. I sighed when he told me this. He told Jasper and he decided it was best to go too. I was the brave one to go into the bedroom to tell Emmett. I knocked on the door, "Come in!" I heard Rosalie say. I opened the door a crack,  
"Uhhh, Emmett, Edward and Jasper are going home. They wanted to know if you were going with them." He kissed Rose goodbye and headed out the door with the other two boys.

Rose and Alice sighed at there new men and headed off to bed. I haven't had a good sleep like that in ages.

We didn't see the boys again for a month; by then it was time to head to Sydney. We went and saw heaps of shows and did heaps of shopping. We were in Sydney for a month then we headed to Victoria and Tasmania.

All three of us were upset that the boys weren't in the same areas as us, but none of us would admit it. We didn't just stay and see the big cities of Australia we saw the whole of the states we went to. One of the favourite places we went would have to be Canberra. I loved it there. Alice's favourite place was Orange-because it was her favourite colour at the moment. Rosalie's favourite would be Mt. Beauty, because she said it reminded her of her. To me that sounded a tad vain, but I didn't really care.

Tasmania didn't hold much interest for us so we left a week early and headed to South Australia. We did the big drive of the Great Ocean Road and loved every minute of it. Alice thought it would be fun to go climb on one of the twelve apostles but we talked her out of it. Not really a smart thing to do. According to everyone there favourite place along here was Twilight Cove _**(AN: Actual Place hehe!)**_. I think we only like it so much because we saw the boys.

Well it was me who spotted them. Alice was driving and Rose was asleep in the back, she had fallen asleep because she had a headache. Well we were driving and I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward stepping out of a car. "Alice PULL OVER!" I yelled. This woke Rose up, and alerted the boys that some lunatic driver might be coming to eat where they were.  
"Bella, what the fuck!" Alice screamed,  
"Sorry, I just thought you might want to pull over here and grab a bite to eat." Rose and Alice had no idea what I was talking about. "Fine I will go see Edward, Emmett and Jasper by myself then." I said and got out of the car. I started walking towards the diner while Alice drove back towards the car park. I laughed to myself and reached the car park at the same time as them.

"We have to act like we didn't know they were here. Otherwise you might scare them off because they might think you're really eager." I laughed again as I pushed the door open. There were only the boys in the diner and when we opened the door they all looked over at us. All three of them jumped up at the same time. I started laughing again because it was a funny sight. Rosalie actually jumped on Emmett which made me laugh harder.

Alice on the other hand had more self control, she just hugged Jasper. I wish I could have hugged Edward. I wanted to know what it would feel like with his arms around me. "Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." I said as we sat down.  
"Okay who was driving because it was a pretty scary sight when you pulled over really quickly?" Edward asked,  
"That was me," Alice said, "But I only pulled over like a maniac because Bella basically screamed at me to do so. It woke Rose up, then when I asked her why she screamed at me she just casually said, 'sorry, I thought you might want to pull over here a grab a bite to eat,' I am never letting her drive us anywhere." The boys laughed,

"But Alice shouldn't you thank me? I mean not only did I see the guy you like getting out of his car and walking in, but I told you about it. If it wasn't for me we would be far away and you wouldn't have had this lovely reunion!" I said innocently. Alice agreed and so did Rose. As well as the guys.

We ate and to everybody's disappointment we had to leave. Our two groups had to go there separate ways. The boys were staying in a motel about 10k's back because they were heading up to Warburton. We on the other hand were staying at the John Eyre motel on our way to Cape Pasley.

We said our goodbyes and headed off.

We had been in Australia for four and a half months now and already made our way to Western Australia. After Cape Paley we had made our way up to Kalgoorlie. In Kalgoorlie we got on a train that would take us to Perth, it would take three days. I was going to enjoy the train trip because it would get me out of shopping for three whole days, YES!

The train wasn't boring or cramped as we thought it was going to be, it was roomy but still a little boring. Rosalie and Alice had fallen asleep and I decided to go for a train walk. A train walk meant that I would walk from our carriage in the middle of the train to one end, and then back to the other end of the train. It kept me entertained. I made my way to the food carriage because I was getting hungry and I thought I should get something for Al and Rose too.

As I made my way in I heard a laugh that I was familiar with. I scanned the cart once, and I noticed our most favourite three people eating. I chuckled to myself. I headed over to their table; none of them saw me so I decided to put my hands over Edward's eyes. As I did I motioned for Emmett and Jasper to be quiet, they obliged.

"Uhhh, who had their hands over my eyes? Guys, tell them to piss off, I'm really not in the mood for any of this shit or any annoying people!" Edward growled. Emmett and Jasper just laughed. Edward was getting more annoyed by the second, but he didn't try to pull my hands off. I leaned into his ear, "Guess who!" I whispered in a seductive voice that only he could hear.  
"BELLA!" Edward yelled,  
"Jeez it took you long enough," I said as I removed my hands. What happened next I wasn't ready for; Edward pulled me into a tight hug. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella, what compartment number are you in, cause I kind of want to see Alice?" Jasper asked. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward.  
"I'll show you, just give me a second. I need to get food for them. They will get angry at me if they find out I went for a walk and didn't get them anything." I said to all of them. They followed me to the buffet thing and I got take away containers filled with food they would want.

I headed back towards our compartment with Edward's hand on my lower back. This made me smile but frown. As I opened the door I told them that the girls were sleeping so they had to be quiet. They complained before we went in but then there was a chorus of 'awww' as they saw how cute they looked while sleeping.

I put the food down and decided that they would want me to wake them up in a situation like this. So I did, but before I woke them I said to the boys, "Wait outside, I want them to think I'm the greatest, and best friend for finding their lovers." They all laughed quietly. "Alice, Rose, wake up!" I shook them each in turn and they stirred,  
"Bella, what's the big idea waking us up when we are sleeping!" Rose said angrily. Alice on the other hand saw the food and grabbed at it hungrily.  
"My dearest friends I have a surprise for you!"  
"A SURPRISE I LOVE SURPRISES!" Alice squealed,  
"Bella, doesn't this make you a little bit of a hypocrite? I mean you hate surprises and I clearly remember you saying that you would never surprise anyone because didn't like it being done to you!" Rose said still angry at me for waking her.

"Well I know Rose. And I know you're only saying that because you're angry I woke you up. But you will love me after you see this." I opened the door and there stood Emmett and Jasper. Both the girls squealed and jumped up to great they men. I laughed and decided I would eat considering my stomach was growling. I received plenty of thank-you's and your the best Bella.

I took it Rosalie wasn't hungry-well hungry for Emmett- since she wasn't eating just making out with him. Alice and I however were hungry and ignored the boys until we finished eating. Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist while Edward had his arms around mine. I didn't really know what to think. On one side I wanted Edward's arms around me, but on the other side I didn't. I knew that if I got involved in a relationship, I would end up regretting it later when we break up.

I decided I would go with the second hand and not get involved. I removed his arms from my waist and slid over on the seat to lean against the wall. Edward looked really upset. "Oh, it's not that I don't like you, I just don't like like you. Sorry." I said to him. Everybody in our carriage now had turned to look at me. I got up and ran to the bathroom; I didn't want to deal with this sort of situation again.

Alice followed me into the bathroom. "Bella, what were you talking about back there? I thought you did like him? Bella is this that whole Mike thing again, I thought you were over him?"  
"Alice, I am over Mike, trust me on that. It's just that I do like Edward, a lot. I just don't want to get into a relationship because I'm afraid to get my heart broken again. I...I- never mind, I need to be alone right now so if you don't mind..." I tried to shoo her away but it didn't work.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I will not let you put poor Edward through this. Anybody on the planet could see that he his in love with you! The way he looks at you and you look at him. You could tell that he would never, ever, ever hurt you in his or your entire life! Can't you see that yourself Bella? I know what love looks like; I know that you were made for each other. You looked so perfect in his arms Bella. I don't want to see you hurt him just because you're afraid that what Mike did to you will happen again. Bella people breakup with people all the time! It is bound to happen to anyone. I've been broken up with, so has Rose. You need to learn that not every relationship is perfect, but I can see that if you and Edward were together than it would be perfect. Bella I'm not just saying this okay. Trust me I'm your best friend!"

Through that whole speech Alice made I don't think she took one breath. I knew she was right, "Alice, I know you're right, but I just don't think I really need a relationship at this time. I mean just because a guy comes along doesn't mean I need to take him. I-I-I-can't do it Alice, I-I-" I broke down into sobs and Alice put her arms around me.

It probably looked really strange considering she is so much smaller than me. I was crying for 15 minutes before I realised how stupid it was. I got up and walked towards the door, I hadn't taken more than two steps before Alice caught my wrist. "Bella, what do you think you're doing? You can't go out there like that!" I took a look in the mirror, she was right, I looked horrible.

Alice in five minutes made me look better than I had before I walked in to the bathroom. I composed myself before I walked back out there. As I walked in I decided I didn't want to face it just yet so I didn't look at anybody and I sat back down and stared out the window. I heard Alice mumble something to Jasper, I heard his reply "he left, he was really upset about it." I sighed to myself. Now I felt really bad.

I stood up, "where's your compartment?"  
"It's up the other end of the train, 19D." Jasper said quietly. I nodded and walked out. I had to face him even if I didn't want to.

It didn't take me long to find the compartment. I knocked quietly. "Go away guys, I don't want to talk about it!" Edward grumbled from inside.  
"It's Bella. I want to talk to you, can I come in?" He didn't reply so I took it as a no. I turned and started walking back to our compartment.  
"Bella wait!" He said, I hadn't even heard the door open. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Bella, I do want to talk to you, come on." He pulled me back into there small room.

I still hadn't looked at his face, I couldn't do it. He sat down on one of the seats and I sat across from him. I forced myself to look up. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. I felt so bad that I had done that to him. I had done what I hadn't wanted done to me to him. "Edward, I'm sorry."  
"Bella, there is no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"No I did. I did to you exactly what I didn't want to be done to me. I didn't mean what I said before; I really do like you, a lot. It's just..." I couldn't finish.

"About three years ago I had this boyfriend and I thought he loved me and that I loved him. Turns out he was a complete arsehole and he cheated on me and then broke my heart. Well that's what they all said. I haven't dated anybody since then because I didn't want to have my heart broken again. I'm over him and I know that. But I didn't want to get involved with you because I knew there was a possibility that you could break my heart, and I knew that it would be a million times worse because I..."

Edward moved and came to sit next to me. "I would never, could never hurt you Bella. I think I love you. I know that might scare you away but from the moment I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I got to know you a little more I knew that you weren't just beautiful you had a great personality too." I blushed when he said this. I was sort of shocked when he said this but then I wasn't.

I smiled. "Really because I feel the same way." I said to him and he couldn't hide the smile from his face.

He started to slowly lean in...

_**AN: sorry I had to hehe...please R&R... I screamed when I found out there was a Twilight Cove, I saw it on the map I was looking at. Yes once again I am Australian but I did need a map for place names and what not. Lots of Love Nickynoo.**_


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

_**AN: This is not a chapter sorry to inform you on that**_

_**I have had a mass amount of responses to this story so thankyou heaps for reading**_

_**For those of you who asked yes I am Australian (yeah Aussie's rule hehe) **_

_**I will update ASAP because you people are so demanding (lol jokes) but I will try**_

_**It is taking me longer to update because I just finished my first week back at school I have had heaps on homework,**_

_**But now it's the weekend and I can write all I want, I will try to get two chapters done this weekend...depends if I go horse riding at my cousins place or not**_

_**Oh an just to let you know, if I don't update next week during weekdays its because I am at school and have homework, also next weekend I'm going to my school's musical then to a friends house so sorry but no story writing will occur.**_

**_I know that i made Jacob the bad guy here so umm i will be changing it to Mike...i wont bother changing the name in already posted chapters so ignore that i said jacob pretend it spells Mike remember that guys._**

_**I just thought I would let all my fans know that I am trying... :)**_

**_Also would you like me to do Edward's Point of View, or anyone else's (Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella) those are the options let me know please._**

_**Lots of love from Nickynoo...**_

_**P.S. EDWARD IS AWESOME!! Thanks for reading! Oh and JACOB IS AWESOME TOO BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS EDWARD!!**_


	6. Conversation Surprise

_**AN: sorry about the sort of cliffy...remember if I mention mike, he is replacing Jacob... I got one response to the question of wether I should do another persons point of view and it was for Edward. And so now you have to get an Edwards point of view. Maybe a little later on. I apologize in advance for the course language in this chapter. And also I know that some of you might not like what happens towards the end of this chapter, but I wanted it this way, I don't care if you like that or not. Oh and just to put things straight...the three girls live in Forks and will be all attending Dartmouth next year. The boys live in Port Orchard and will be attending Dartmouth as well. So never fear, they will be together! I can't be mean and not let them.**_

_Recap...He started to slowly lean in..._

I could feel his breath on my lips, I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway. I was frozen. "Edward, stop. I can't, well not yet anyway. I want to get to know you more first." I said quietly. He didn't seem too annoyed about it. "I respect that Bella. Would you like to head back to the compartment the others are in?" I nodded and we walked out hand in hand.

If felt right, his hand in mine, I wanted it to stay there for eternity. As we approached the compartment I could here our friends talking. I stopped when I heard my name.  
_"I can't believe you think that about Bella! You think that she would mean to hurt him? She just walked out of here after she said what she did and she was balling her eyes out in that bathroom! She just left now to go talk to him about it, you are such a moron!"  
"I don't care what you say, but I will not let her hurt my best friend! Maybe you should, every time we see each other, leave her away from us! Then it wouldn't be a problem!"  
"WOULDNT BE A PROBLEM! You are such a dick head. If we left her away from us when we come to see you or you come to see us then Edward would be upset and all by himself! You honestly need to think about others Emmett not just yourself!"  
"I don't really think you know enough about Edward to talk about him like you know what's best for him Alice!"_

"I can't take anymore of this Edward. Should we leave and let them sort it out, or come in now and bust up the party?" I whispered to Edward,  
"Lets go in now." He whispered back. I pulled open the door slowly so they would know we were back.

"You know, I don't think either of us want to hurt the other, so maybe you all should mind your own business!" I stated as I went to sit down. Edward sat right next to me and put his arms around my waist tightly, like he would never let go. They all looked shocked that we had overheard them. This was going to be a long train trip.

We arrived in Perth at around 12 during the day. None of us really wanted to go just yet, but we had to. We girls were heading into Perth to do some sight seeing and shopping, of course. The boys but were heading across to Rottnest Island.

We separated after a long goodbye, but I didn't think of it as goodbye I thought of it as 'au revoir' which really meant, see you again. Goodbye sounded too permanent.

Shopping in Perth wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I told the girls that I couldn't buy anymore because I would have to pay extra for an extra suitcase on the way home. I had just found the most perfect excuse!

We spent two weeks around Perth and areas near there, and I got away with only three bags of clothes. Yippee. We then took a week trip into Cowcowing Lakes, it was really beautiful there and I wanted to stay forever. It would have been even better if Edward was there.

After our week trip to Cowcowing Lakes we took the train into Dalwallinu, and then drove to Mt. Magnet. I loved all these places but I desperately wanted to get away from the hot dry desert. I wasn't used to it, I'd been living in Forks for so long that I had gotten used to cold, rainy, dreary weather. We went to Port Headland, then to Broome.

It had been a month since we were on the train in Perth and Rosalie had gotten her first headache in ages. Alice, Rose and I were all sitting around the lounge. Alice was talking to her dad and Rose was trying to clear her headache.

"Bella, come with me to the bedroom please?" I stood up and followed her into the bedroom. She looked worried.  
"Rose, what's wrong?"  
"I was just wondering if you could go down to the store and buy me some of that really strong aspirin stuff for my headache, and can you get some..." she mumbled the last part and I didn't catch it,  
"Yeah I'll get some aspirin, but what else did you say?"  
"Uhhh, well...you see the thing is, I missed my period. I'm really freaking out because I did have sex with Emmett and I don't think I could handle if I was going to have a baby! So can you get me a test please, or two?" I was staring at her opened mouth I was so shocked.

"You had sex with Emmett on a train? Oh my god Rose! Don't worry about it, maybe it's just late. I'll go now and get the stuff you need okay. I'll be right back." I raced out of the hotel room and to the store. It was around 9 at night and it was really dark, I had once had a bad experience in the street at night, god I should have grabbed my pepper spray. I raced into the small corner store and bough the strongest aspirin they had and three pregnancy tests. God I hoped Rose wasn't going to have a baby, I don't think we could deal with that.

I was tempted to start running because I was freaking out. Then I heard footsteps behind me, this made me freak even more. I wanted to run, but then I knew I would trip and throw myself on the ground injured, probably anyway. "Hey lovey how's it going? Wanna come back to my place or do you just wanna get with me here?" Oh god, oh god, oh god! This guy was going to rape me.

I started walking faster; he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall under some balconies of a hotel. I was filling my lungs with air in preparation for screaming. "Don't even think about screaming or it will be ten times worse!" I didn't care what he said I would still scream, somebody would hear me. They had to.

He started groping me and I tried to push him off. It was no use; he was way stronger than me. I screamed. I screamed long and hard. Then he clamped his hand over my mouth. I wanted to knee him where the sun don't shine, but he had his leg pushed up against mine so I couldn't move.

I closed my eyes, and then I felt him being pulled away from me. I fell to the ground and started to sob. I couldn't handle this. It was too much for one day. First I tripped out of bed and hurt my wrist, then I find out Rose might be pregnant, and then I was being attacked by some crazed drunk dude.

Somebody pulled me up off the ground and wrapped their arms around me. One of his hands was on my head, the other around me waist. I had no idea who this guy was, but I had to trust him because he got rid of my attacker. "Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I knew that voice. It was Edward! I sagged in his arms and cried even more. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice sound from not to far away. "Yo, bro, you have a girlfriend remember? I don't think it's a good idea to be cheating on her. I don't think she would appreciate it."

I started to laugh. I turned to face Emmett and presumably Jasper, "Yeah, I wouldn't appreciate it. Oh and Emmett...wait never mind. Come on I need to get back, I guess you'll be wanting to come?" I started to walk quickly back to our hotel room. By now Rose had probably gotten a million times worse.

As we walked towards the room we could hear Rose yelling at Alice. "ALICE I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR YOUR FUCKING SHIT! WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE FUCKING TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL FUCKING BETTER. GOD I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW AND I JUST WANT FUCKING BELLA TO GET HER FUCKING ARSE BACK HERE SO I CAN STOP WORRING SO MUCH! I HATE THIS FUCKING T-SHIRT!" I ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Relax Rose I back, and I got everything you need."  
"TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH GIVE ME THEM NOW!" That's when she saw the boys. Emmett opened his arms out to give her a hug, bad idea. "I FUCKING HATE YOU EMMETT GOD, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE! BELLA HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Emmett looked shocked and Rose just stormed off to the bathroom. "Don't take it personally; she is just having a really bad headache. I'll be in a tick." I grabbed a cup from the kitchen and ran into the bathroom to where Rose was. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying.

I filled up a cup with water and gave her the aspirin. Then she did all three tests. After 15 minutes of waiting Rose's headache had subsided and the tests were done. "Oh god Bella, I can't look. Do it for me." I picked up the first test.

Shit, positive. I picked up the second, not good, positive as well. Then the third. Positive. "Well?"  
"Looks like you're having a baby. There are always options Rose." She screamed. Really loudly. There was a knock on the door, and a faint, 'is everything okay in there?' We answer yes and told them to bugger off.

Rose was flipping, "Bella I can't kill a living thing. I just can't. I don't really want a baby. And I know that my parents will freak, and Emmett will probably ditch me. I can't do this Bella."  
"It's okay Rose, you can give the baby up after it's born. Your parents are open minded, they will understand that accidents happen. And I've seen the way Emmett looks at you. He would never, ever ditch you. Ever. Now come on we have to go tell them." I opened the door and dragged her out.

"Bellaaa, I can't do this I just want to go crawl under a rock and die! Just let me go please?" I sighed as I pulled her into the living room.  
"Rose, do you want me to start singing High School Musical pick me up songs? No I didn't think so. You can do this. And if no one else will help you I will, I promise you that. But I will make everybody else in this room help you. I will make anybody you want me to make help you. Trust me on that Rose. Now we can do this the easy way, which involves no singing, or the hard way, which does. Which do you choose?"

"Fine, no singing."  
"That's exactly what I thought." I turned around to face everybody else who was staring at us like we were animals in a zoo. I rolled my eyes and pulled Rose onto the couch next to me. "Now Rose, you don't have to do it right now, but it would be better if you did." Emmett looked really upset. Rose just glared at him.

I heard her mumble under her breath, 'damn the man and his fucking good seduction skills'. "Whoa Rose, I didn't need to hear that!" I said and everybody looked at me funny, Rose just glared again. "You might want to explain to him why you hate him so much, and you might want to explain to everybody why the hell you are so pissed off!"

Rose sighed and stood up. She took Emmett's had and dragged him into the bedroom. A smug look crossed his face, "Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett!" I yelled to him. Everybody laughed. Then they all shut up and stared at me. "Uhhh, I'm not saying a word." I made a motion of zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

About two minutes later we heard Emmett's voice, "WHAT, OH MY GOD ROSE REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Once again everybody looked at me questioningly but I shook my head. All of a sudden we heard Rose scream, "YES OH YES OF COURSE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I jumped up in joy, nobody else understood it.

I rolled my eyes again, "I think he just asked her to marry him. Well I'm guessing anyway, but that's what it sounded like."  
"Uhhh, but what about where Emmett said 'what oh my god Rose really? That's awesome. I love you?'" Jasper said. Alice was jumping in joy too. She was really excited.  
"That I will let them explain." Edward walked over to me and pulled me down onto the couch on top of him.

Rosalie and Emmett walked back out hand in hand. Both of them had big smiles on their faces. "Ohmigosh Rose will you let me plan your wedding? Please, please, please, please, please?" Alice begged while yanking Rose away from Emmett's grasp. Emmett and Rose laughed. "Of course Alice. How did you know anyway?"  
"Bella!" she said pointing to me. I put an innocent look on my face.  
"What, I heard exactly what they heard. I just put it together before them, and I knew half the story anyways so that I guess gave me an advantage. Still you all could have figured out he asked her after the reaction you heard from her."

They all nodded in agreement and I decided that I would go make some smoothies. My special smoothies. "Anybody want a smoothie? I know you will Rose? Anybody else?" Alice jumped up and said yes and the boys said yes too. I walked into the kitchen and Edward followed me. "So love, what sort of smoothies are you making?"  
"My special smoothies." I replied seductively. Edward's face was shocked. I don't think he thought I would do that. Maybe I was really good at being seductive?

I put in all the ingredients. As weird as they were Edward didn't say a thing, he just stared at me intently. I had just finished mixing the sticky substance in the bowl when Edward put his finger in and inspected it. I decided that now would be a good time to flirt with him. I took his finger from him just before he put it in his mouth and licked off the soon-to-be smoothie. His eyes bulged out of their sockets.

I smiled in satisfaction, and blushed a little too. "You have to wait, just like everybody else!" He sighed and grabbed my waist pulling me into him.  
"But it's not the smoothie I want." He whispered sexily in my ear. I almost buckled at the knees. Why did he have to be so god damn sexy?

I sighed and put milk into the blender with the rest of the ingredients. When I was done I poured it into six cups. Edward was still staring at me, this time with a look of hunger in his eyes. I walked sexily out of the kitchen and heard him sigh. I like the effect I had on him.

After everybody had finished their smoothies Rosalie told them. Alice was happy, I should have made a bet that she would go psycho about the baby, and that she would want to go baby clothes immediately. Edward and Jasper were just shocked. Rose and Emmett both called their parents. Rose's who I had predicted would be open minded about it were. Emmett's parents were just happy that he had found a woman.

Rose and Emmett went to bed early, shortly after Alice and Jasper followed. Edward and I just stayed where we were. Neither of us wanted to move. Well I sure as hell didn't want to. I guess we fell asleep eventually, because the next thing I know is the sun is shining on my face.

I was once again lying on top of Edward. Well sort of, he was lying on his back on the couch and I was squished in between the back of the couch and the side of him. My right leg was up and across his hips. It was really comfortable. I heard laughter. It was Alice and Jasper. "What's so funny?" I asked them, trying not to be too loud because I didn't want to wake Edward.

"It's just that Edward seems really 'happy' to have your leg across him." Jasper said, they tried to stifle their laughter again. I picked up the pillow that was next to my feet and flung it at them. Jasper caught it just before it hit Alice in the head. The movement had woken Edward. "What are you doing Bella?" He asked.  
"I was trying to hurtle a pillow at Alice or Jasper because they decided it would be appropriate to make an inappropriate comment."  
"What was there comment?" He asked.  
"According to them, you seem really 'happy' to have my leg across you!" I said, I had put air quotes around the words happy just like Jasper had. Edward sat bolt upright and looked really embarrassed. Alice and Jasper just continued to laugh. I jumped off Edward and grabbed another pillow. This time it hit Alice in the head. That started the pillow fight we had.

During the pillow fight Edward had appropriately disappeared. I tried not to think about it. Today was going to be a fun day. I could just tell.

At ten we all left and went to Roebuck Bay for the day. I smiled to myself as I thought about the fact that I was going to get to see Edward without a shirt on. Today was going to be interesting too.

I wished to myself that it would last forever. I never wanted to leave this place.

_**AN: I couldn't think of a good ending for this chapter. What do you think R&R.? Please no flames on the whole Rosalie thing. Yeah I know I'm weird. Lol I was going to put in something about them going to a place called 'Thirsty Point' I thought it was funny, you know thirsty ha-ha. To me everything can somehow be related to twilight. Trust me on that.**_


	7. To the Bay

_**AN: Hey guys, I got heaps of reviews and they were all nice :P I like nice ones. I actually thought that you guys wouldn't like the whole Rosalie thing but hey I was wrong. I guess I forgot that she always wanted a baby!! Haha... two reviews for Edwards POV... to do it I want three more please; I need at least that to do it. :P Hope you like this chapter...Please R&R!! Oh yes and somebody wanted to know where Edward disappeared during the pillow fight...yeah...I'd rather not write about those things, lets just say he had to get rid of a little problem!! He-he!! Lol Pirateninjas!  
"How did we get out of there?"  
"I don't know I think we did some cools moves from that movie Backdraft!"  
"I never saw Backdraft!  
"Me neither..."  
He-he...dont ask.**_

Roebuck Bay was awesomely beautiful. The waves rolled over each other, and there was no sea-weed. I hated sea-weed, yuck. There was only us six there too so that was a big bonus, we didn't have to put up with annoying old people who always talk to you, or little kids who fling sand. Alice had said she grabbed our bathing suits (although I don't know if you could call what Rosalie wears a bathing suit) I can't even remember what one I put into my suitcase.

When we got to the bay, Rose, Alice and I went to the public change rooms to change (obviously). "Al what swimsuit did you grab out of my bag?" I asked her when she set our things down.  
"Oh, I didn't get one from your bag silly! I bought you one when we first got here. I knew you brought something that I wouldn't like so I got you something new!" My mouth was hanging open. She bought me a swimsuit that I didn't even know about. It was probably something I would never wear, and I had to put it on and wear it as long as we were here. And in front of Edward too.

"Alice, I can't believe you! I'm not going swimming then. You guys go get changed by yourselves I'm going back to the sand!"  
"Just put it on. You'll thank me later after you see Edward's reaction! Please Bella?" Alice had grabbed my arm to stop me moving, and was now giving me the puppy dog pout. I could never resist it.  
"Fine! But if I don't like it, I'm not wearing it!" I said sternly.

I put it on, it was a blue bikini. I didn't wear bikinis. I had to admit though it did look good. I tugged my dress back over the bikini and walked out to Alice and Rose.

Rose was examining her stomach. "Rose, don't worry. You won't get fat yet!" I said in a doctoral voice. They laughed, well they being me and Alice.

We were laughing all the way back to the boys. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked while standing up looking eagerly towards the water.  
"Oh nothing." Sighed Alice.

The sight was funny from the outside. Well to me and Edward anyway. Rose and Emmett got near the water and Rose chickened out because it was too cold. Emmett picked her up and threw her gently over his shoulder and ran into the water. It was funny because Emmett obviously forgot that the sand isn't even underwater, he found a hole and fell causing him and Rose to go plunging into the water. They came up laughing.

Jasper and Alice were different. It was Jasper who chickened out with them, and Alice pulled him into the water with her. I laughed.

"So, do you want to go in, or are we going to stand out here watching them all day?" Edward asked from behind me.  
"Uhhh, yes we can go in. But I need sun block otherwise I'll burn. I always burn in the sun." Edward picked up the bottle of sunscreen,  
"Well then, let me assist you with that. You'll need to take the dress off Bella!" He said. I blushed.

I pulled my dress off and looked at feet. "You look great." He said in awe of me. I blushed a deeper pink than I already was. Edward smeared sun block along my back and my legs and arms. He hesitated near my stomach and chest so I took the bottle off him and did it myself. "Okay then. Your turn!" I said sexily. To me it looked a little like his knees were buckling.

He tore off his shirt with more speed that I though possible. I had to be strong. It was hard to tear my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted chest. I wanted to run my hands over it. _Bella! _Oh my gosh, what was I thinking. I didn't act like this. I never acted like this, ever.

I had my wish though; I did get to run my hands over his torso, because I was putting sunscreen on him. I was a beetroot pink when I finished. "So, now can we go swimming?" Edward asked impatiently.  
"Okay, race you!" I didn't give him a chance to say go. I would have been him if he didn't grab me by the waist from behind. He picked me up and ran with me into the water.  
"Sorry, but that's for getting a head start. And because you probably would have fallen over if I let you ran the whole way!" I smacked him playfully on the arm.

He never let go of my waist until a wave hit us and he went down. He came up and looked even godlier than he had before. So I laughed at him. Bad idea. He picked me up again and chucked me into the water. As I stood up he was laughing, so I joined in. One of my rules was: _if you can't laugh at yourself then you can't laugh at others. _

He moved closer to me and took my hips in his hands. He pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his green eyes and he was staring intently at my brown ones. He started to lean in again and I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Our lips were about a centimetre away from each others when we got smashed by a wave. I wanted to scream at Mother Nature. I was just about to kiss Edward Cullen and a stinking wave had to knock us over.

We were both lying in the water and laughing. He stood up and pulled me into his chest again, this time placing his hands on my face and fixing his gaze with mine. I looked deeply into his eyes as we leaned in once again. This time it wasn't a wave that interrupted us. It was a car horn. Edward groaned as we parted to see who had blasted the horn. "Great!" I said as I saw the bunch of people who got out of the car.

I knew that they would be really annoying. It was a group of teenagers, probably wagging school. The girls looked like bitches (no offence I mean I can't always tell but these girls didn't look like the type who I would be friends with). The boys looked like they were only there because they wanted to sleep with the girls there. I wanted to make my way to shore but Edward grabbed my hand. "You don't have to get out of the water just because some kids are going to be joining us!" He said, "Besides I'm not done swimming with you yet!" He added.

I nodded and we kept swimming, although I would think of it more as sitting in the water talking. I shivered and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I loved how he did things like this. We decided then that we would get out of the water. We walked up to where the rest of our group was. "Hey bells, Edward, do you guys want something to eat, Alice and I were thinking that we would go get some food?"

"Sounds great considering I didn't have breakfast." My stomach grumbled in agreement and we all laughed. Edward said he wanted some too. So with that Rose and Alice grabbed money and walked off to go get food for all of us. Emmett and Jasper looked sad when their girls walked off. I knew that they were right for each other.

It didn't take long for the bitchy girls from the other group to come over to us. "Hey, I'm Georgia; I've never seen you all around here before. What are your names?" She had died blonde hair, but you could tell she had natural dark blonde hair because of her regrowth. She was thin and her makeup was all blotchy around her eyes. She looked revolting, well to me.

There were two others with her, one whose name was Tamika, she had black hair and she was showing off her boobs. It was quite disturbing because she kept making it really obvious that she had something there. The last one had brown hair and looked like she didn't want to be here. I guess she just hung out with them, not that she wanted to. Her name was Robyn.

None of the boys had answered yet so I decided to. "Hi, I'm Bella. This is my boyfriend Edward," I pointed behind me, "And that is Jasper, he's my best friend-Alice's-boyfriend." I said gesturing to Jasper who flicked his hand in recognition, "And this is Emmett, he my other best friend-Rosalie's- fiancée!" I said pointing at Emmett. He smiled at the thought.  
"And you've never seen us around because we live in the United States of America!" I said with fake enthusiasm, the boys tried to stifle laughter.

"Oh wow America! That must be awesome!" She replied with just as much fake enthusiasm. I laughed because she obviously hadn't been talking to me in the first place.

"Ummm, do you mind moving? You're blocking the sun!" I said happily. This made the boys laugh harder silently. It was funny. She huffed and moved a step closer to Jasper. She decided to sit down next to him. "Hey so I think you're pretty hot. You know you and your friends over there, can come and join us. I mean you'll have more fun than hanging out with her. I mean she obviously wants all of you to herself so she made up that you have girlfriends." She laughed an ugly sounding laugh and trailed her fingers up his chest.

I made a gagging motion with my finger and Emmett cracked up. By this time Alice and Rosalie had made their way back with food. "Hey guys were back!" Alice said happily. She didn't even pay attention to the other girls. The one girl that was still standing looked really intimidated my Rose. She turned and walked back towards their group. Alice put the food down and went to sit on Jasper's other side. "Hey baby. I missed you." He said to her while pulling her onto his lap and kissing her neck.

Georgia who was on the other side of Jasper gave Alice a death glare that she didn't see. She stood up and walked over to Emmett's other side. Rose rolled her eyes and started unpacking the food. Emmett looked really uncomfortable with the two girls stroking his chest and basically rubbing against every inch of him. Rosalie looked up at the two girls. "Uhhh, do you mind getting your grotty little slutty hands off my man! Oh and while your at it, don't think about going anywhere near Edward or Jasper. Oh and fuck off!" Rose said with a really scary, angry voice. I was scared.

The two girls jumped up and ran off to their group again. That's when I finally laughed. Everybody else joined in. "Who were they anyway?"  
"Oh, that was Georgia and Tamika! They came over here and asked the boys what there names were and I answered telling them they were all taken. They didn't get the hint and just started flirting with them. It was quite funny. I mean the look on Emmett's face was hysterical. And the look on the one girls face when Alice jumped into Jasper's lap was funny too. Oh she gave you a death glare Al!" I said and we started laughing again.

We spent a total of five hours at the bay. We got home a little after 5:30. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. Edward sat down next to me and snaked his arm around my waist. Then he sighed too. "Okay so what's for dinner?" Emmett asked, I laughed.  
"Pizza, I don't feel like cooking, you can if you want...but I don't care, and besides I sort of feel like pizza!" I replied,  
"Yeah okay...well there is six oh wait seven of us and I eat a whole pizza by myself so that's like...just get five!" Emmett said.

I dialled the number for 'Dominoes' 131 888... I have no idea why they call it dominoes. I found out when I got the boxes though, strange. What else in this country is strange is that in America we have yellow taxis and then there are limos. Here its orange/black taxis and white/black taxis. I find that odd too. Oh well. Let them have more than one different kind of taxi! I don't care.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Edward asked me, "Hey, Bella. I have a problem. I need to tell somebody something really, really, really important and I don't know how I can. I mean I don't know if they are going to like what I have to tell them or not. I also don't know if it will scare them off, and I don't want that to happen! I need your help, please?" I sighed, and turned to face him. What on earth kind of question is that? I have no idea. I wonder what it is he needs to tell, and who he needs to tell. "Uhhh...well..." I stuttered.

"You know what never mind. I'll figure it out. It will be alright. Just go to sleep. Oh and I should warn you, I overheard Alice and Rose talking. They're taking you shopping tomorrow." I sighed again and fell asleep not long after, on Edward's chest. Why my friends put me through endless days of shopping I do not know.

_**Thanks for reading!! Give me some hints on what you want to happen in the next few chapters. Remember review if you want to have Edwards POV. Please R&R I love reviews!! Well yes, lots of love Nickynoo!! Oh and I know most of my endings are sucky but get used to it!**_

"_**That will be 149 sir?"  
"Oh how are we going to get that kind of money??"  
"We could hand in Jeff??"  
"I thought Jeff was innocent?"  
"OH MY GOD WE GOTTA SAVE JEFF!!"**_

_**Yeah I love that show...haha...and everybody (except Kyara) are thinking, what the hell?? **_


	8. Jasper's News Ed's POV

_**AN: okay I got heaps of people wanting Edwards POV so here it is. Oh and I never said what show it was. American Dad, lol. Oh and thanks for pointing out that there are yellow taxis in Australia in Melbourne Lol. Lol I know I would pull Edward into a closet and kiss him too, but that's not how Bella thinks!**_

"_**Why do my wrists hurt?"  
"Cause you're lying on them!"  
"How can you hear what I'm thinking?"**_

EPOV

"Hey, Bella. I have a problem. I need to tell somebody something really, really, really important and I don't know how I can. I mean I don't know if they are going to like what I have to tell them or not. I also don't know if it will scare them off, and I don't want that to happen! I need your help, please?" I didn't know how I could tell her my problem.

Well I wouldn't call it a problem I just didn't know how I was meant to tell her how I really felt. I didn't want to scare her off by saying how much I loved her. I just wanted to be with her always and forever. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to rush her. I wanted to know why she didn't just kiss me.

I was so confused and she looked confused too, by my question. "Uhhh...well..." she stuttered. I guess I had put her in an awkward position.

"You know what never mind. I'll figure it out. It will be alright. Just go to sleep. Oh and I should warn you, I overheard Alice and Rose talking. They're taking you shopping tomorrow." She sighed and put her head on my chest. I loved the feeling of her in my arms.

I played with her hair until I fell asleep too. I woke the next morning to a bright flash. I groaned and threw a pillow at Emmett. He was taking photos. God he was an arse. "EMMETT! WHY ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES?" I yelled softly.

"Because Alice told me to. Sorry but I can't help you now." I noticed that Bella was still on top of me. I smiled and Emmett took another picture. I groaned again, this time Bella woke.

"What's going on? Why is Emmett taking pictures?" She paused for a moment and then a look of realisation crossed her face, "WHAT EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE TAKE PICTURES OF ME!" She screeched and cowered into my chest. Emmett rushed off into the bedroom. I wasn't really angry, because now I would have proof that Bella was really with me.

I sighed as she got up already missing her warmth. She looked at me with her beautiful big brown eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that Edward?"

"Like what?" I questioned and she sagged a little. I chuckled.

"Like oh I don't know like you...I can't think of a way to explain it. But-" she was cut of by Alice yelling that she needed to hurry up and get ready.

"You better go get ready my love. Alice needs you." I think my eyes went wide when I realised that I had called her my love. She blushed and went to go get ready.

I sighed and sat up. Emmett and Jasper walked in and sat opposite me. "You are so whipped dude!" Emmett said while clapping me on the back.

"Yeah you are." Agreed Jasper.

"Ha, you guys can talk! You are just as whipped as me. I mean have you seen the goofy looks you give Alice and Rose?" I stated matter of factly.

They just shrugged and turned on the TV. "I guess we should probably head back to our hotel to go get changed and what not." Jasper said. I nodded and we headed out the door after telling the girls we were going.

We had only just walked out of the door and I missed Bella even more. Alice called to tell us that they were going shopping all day and that we could feel free to do whatever we pleased, but we would have to make dinner tonight. "Hey, why don't we just go out to some fancy restaurant and pay for the girls as well?" Emmett suggested.

I agreed I was a hopeless chef. Jasper was acting really fidgety. "Jas are you okay? You look really nervous and fidgety."

"Uhhh, well it's just- I don't know how to do it. I mean it's only five simple words, how can I not say it? I've been freaking about this and I don't think I can do it!" Emmett looked really confused, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Jasper go for it. You can do it. Trust me on this you can't go wrong!" I said as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Emmett still looked thoroughly confused. I started laughing and so did Jasper.

"What's so funny and what the hell is Jasper talking about?" Emmett asked still dumbfounded.

I told him between laughs and he started laughing too. "Wait, I don't get why we are laughing?" That made Jasper and me laugh harder.

"Emmett we are laughing about the fact it took you so long to get it!" He made an O shape with his mouth and laughed with us.

"So Jas how do you plan on doing this?" I asked once we had stopped laughing.

"That's the thing. I was practicing last night in the bathroom once everybody had fallen asleep and I got it down pact. I just don't know when or where I should do it. Or if it's too soon. I have no idea!" he said while looking a his hands.

"Hey maybe we could go shopping too! Find something you like. Oh and I need one too." Emmett said drifting off towards the end. He looked up into space.

"Yeah and you too Edward!" Jasper said.

"What! Guys no. Not yet. Trust me I know when I say this but I know it's not the same feeling. I know it isn't. And I don't think I could even muster up enough courage to do it." I said.

They understood for which I was grateful.

We had breakfast and made our way to the mall. A different mall than which the girls were going to because we wouldn't want to bump into them accidentally.

We walked into the store and started looking around. "Hey guys I found the perfect one!" Emmett stated. We walked over to where he was looking, Jasper made a low whistle. Emmett sighed.

"What's up?" I asked because he looked upset.

"Look at the price!" he replied.

"We will find another one. Just as good, but half the price." Jasper said. Emmett sighed. I guess he really wanted that one.

"I've got half that. Maybe I could take out a loan or something." he said.

My father Carlisle is a doctor. I had money and Emmett was one of my best friends. I would give him the money. I had to and it didn't bother me, I had too much anyway. "Emmett. You are one of my best friends. I'll give you the money, that way you won't have to take out a loan. And you're gonna need all the money you have soon enough." I said.

"Edward you can't. Its okay, it doesn't matter. I don't want you paying for me." I figured it would be difficult. I gave in. Well I pretended to anyway.

We kept looking and Emmett decided to not get anything just yet. Jasper found one and it was perfect in his words. He paid and we all went to the food court for lunch. Emmett still looked pretty upset.

"Hey guys I will be back, I need to use the bathroom." I said just as they sat down to eat. They nodded and I walked towards where the sign said the bathroom was. When they weren't looking I dashed back to the store and bought the one Emmett had wanted. The sales man looked at me strangely.

"Won't you friend be angry that you bought the one he wanted?" He asked.

"Oh, no it's for him. He wouldn't let me buy it so I came back."

"Okay then" he said as I paid.

As I got back to the table the guys had finished. "What took you so long? You constipated or something?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. I went to get you this. No returns. You have to take it!" I said as I handed him the bag. Anger crossed his face for a second, the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you Edward! you are the best friend a guy could ask for! I owe you big time!" he said when he released me.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I sat down. Emmett was ecstatic.

"Now Jasper. How are you going to do this?" I said.

BPOV

I groaned as Alice and Rose pulled me out of the taxi. I hated shopping, well it wasn't too bad, I just didn't like people buying things for me. Alice and Rose had a tendency to do that.

"Okay guys before we start I have to tell you something!" Alice yelped excitedly. People walking passed looked at us while the pixie jumped up and down.

"What do you have to tell us then Alice my friend?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's find somewhere to sit first." Alice said.

We walked over to a coffee shop and ordered lattes. "Okay Alice, what's the big news?" I asked.

"Okay well last night after everybody had gone to sleep I woke up. I had fallen asleep next to Jasper right and he wasn't there so I got up. The bathroom door was closed and the light was on so I figured he was in there. I decided I would go get something to drink then head back to bed, as I was about to walk off I heard him talking. I figured he was on the phone but then I over heard him!" She squeaked.

"And..." I motioned for her to go on with my hand. Rose joined in.

"He was saying the same thing over and over. 'Alice will you marry me?' He kept saying it over and over! I think he's going to propose! Wouldn't that be awesome?" She squeaked again, this time louder so that people turned their heads. I blushed.

Alice was now jumping up and down and Rose joined in. I got up too and we were all jumping around. People were staring at us again and I was now a nice tinge of red. We left the cafe and walked towards a store called Valley Girl. Rose sighed as we walked in.

"Rose, did you just sigh. Don't tell me you're getting sick of shopping!" I said enthusiastically.

"No I'm not getting sick of shopping. I'm just tired is all." I shook my head as we headed towards Alice who was already laden with clothes.

We got home a lot earlier than I had thought we would. I opened the door and sighed happily, no more shopping today. I also had the bonus of not having to cook.

As soon as we dropped the bags Rose was on the phone. "Okay see you then. Love you too." She said.

"That was quick" I said, mostly to myself.

"They're picking us up in an hour. They said dress fancy because were going out." I groaned again. I would have to endure the process of Alice and Rose dressing me up.

I did hope though that there was a reason we were going out tonight. I wanted Jasper to propose to Alice and tonight would be perfect for that. Maybe it was why we were going out.

"Bella, get your butt in here, we have to get you ready!" Yelled Alice and Rose.

I walked slowly to the bedroom. This would be a painful process, like it always was.

_**AN: I know that it took me ages to update, but I had to update my other story. Oh and I just got my English assignment and I had to write my speech and create a power point. Hope you liked it please R&R!! **_

"_**If you're wondering why I tied a chipmunk to a megaphone then here's your answer..." Queue theme music. End of show...**_


	9. Nerves

_**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Well here's the chapter!**_

_**Puts all packets of chips on the bench,  
"Somebody laid out all my favourite things!"  
Roger puts a bag of cat food on the bench, "OH and this!"  
"What do you need cat food especially formulated for aging cats for?"  
"If I hold onto this I won't float away!"**_

EPOV

I was nervous. I had no idea why though. I mean it was Jasper proposing, not me. It was Emmett giving a ring to Rosalie, not me. Then why was I freaking out?

I had started pacing about 15 minutes ago. I had no idea why. I seriously needed to chill. "Hey buddy, showers all yours!" Emmett said as he slapped me on the back.

He was ecstatic that he could give Rose a proper ring. I showered and got ready for the night.

I walked into the bedroom and found Jasper sitting on the bed staring at the floor. "Hey Jaz, are you okay?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"No. I feel sick. I can't do this Edward I really can't. I mean what if she doesn't say yes? Maybe it's too soon. I mean we met what five, six months ago? I can't do this Edward I really can't." Jasper blurted out.

I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me Jasper, Alice will say yes. You haven't seen the way she looks at you because you're too busy staring at her the same way. Even if it is too soon you can still be engaged, I mean it's not like you have to get married straight away, is it? Oh and knowing Alice, even though I don't know her that well, it will take her a year to plan a wedding. I mean think about how she is? And I know she would want to plan her wedding. And Emmett and Rose's." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But your forgetting that she is going to want to plan your wedding to Bella! Maybe I could ask her when we get back to America. That way we would have known each other for a whole year. I think I'll do that!" he said.

"No, you are going to ask her tonight okay! We planned it all out and trust me she won't say no. How do you even know if I'm going to ask Bella to marry me or not? I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?"

He shook his head and I left the room. Thinking about what I had just told one of my best friends. I knew I wanted to marry Bella some day, and raise a family with her. I just knew I didn't have the guts to do anything just yet. I stood staring at the glass of water I had just poured myself when the doorbell rang.

I sighed and walked to the door.

BPOV

I sighed as I sat down and awaited the process of being made-over. Even though the girls thought I didn't need makeup or anything, I had "natural beauty". Psht.

They did my make up and then put on my dress. Why did they put me in a dress? Oh god no! High heels! I cannot wear high heels.

I looked in the mirror and I looked great. Those girls are wizards. My dress was blue and it stopped at the knee. It was flowed out at the bottom. The top was a halter neck and it showed off some of my bust. I didn't like that part of the dress so when Rose and Alice were busy fixing themselves I slipped a light blue camo shirt underneath it.

I looked in the mirror. _Much better._

I headed into the bedroom to find Alice sitting on the bed. She looked stressed.

"Hey Al, what's up?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"I'm nervous Bella. I mean what if he doesn't ask me? What if he was only joking? If I get my hopes up for nothing? God Bella I know he doesn't love me. How can he, I mean I'm so boring and.." she was cut of by the loud sobs that escaped her mouth.

She started crying onto the pillow she held. Lucky she hadn't done her makeup yet. I sighed and stood up.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Nobody makes one of my best friends cry. Alice trust me he loves you, you haven't seen the way he looks at you. I know. I told Emmett that if he hurt Rose then he would have to deal with me, oh and you of course. Now I'm going to go tell Jasper the same thing!" I said as I turned on m heal and left. Oh yeah I had also put on my black flats. Much easier for making a dramatic exit.

"Bella! You don't have to! Please its okay!" I stopped and looked back at Alice.

"But I want to." With that I walked out of the room.

I headed to the hotel right across the road from where we were staying. Convenient if you asked me.

A car honked at me and I blushed a deep pink. I got in the elevator and pushed the button with a big 5 on it.

I got out and pushed the doorbell of the boy's apartment.

Edward answered the door. His face looked confused, and happy. His eyes travelled from my face to my body and I blushed.

I smiled. "Hey, can I speak to Jasper please?" I asked and Edward looked even more confused. I could swear I saw a hint of jealousy cross his face. It made me smile.

"Hey, yeah sure. HEY JASPER?" he yelled and led me inside.

Emmett was standing there stuffing his face with what looked like the remains of a pizza. He saw me then a look of confusion crossed his face. I laughed.

Jasper walked out, he looked confused as well. I smiled again. "Uhhh, you called?" Jasper asked Edward. Edward motioned towards me,  
"She wanted to speak to you." He said.

"Uhhh okay. What's up Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that if you don't do what you plan on doing, or if you were just joking about it, I will seriously hurt you. I gave the same threat to Emmett so just be careful of what you do and what you plan on doing!" I said. If they weren't confused before they were sure all confused now.

"Uhhh okay...so what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Okay just saying and I know you probably wanted it to be a surprise and all but Alice overheard you talking to yourself the other night. She knows and well yeah so I know too. Oh and she's freaking out about it. She has this odd feeling that she thinks you don't love her or something I don't know." I replied matter-of-factly.

"She knows? She heard me? Oh my god. Wait, she thinks I don't love her, how could she think that? I have to go tell her I do, I can't let her be unhappy or freaked or whatever. I need to see her!" he headed for the door. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Jasper. I took care of it. You just stay here until you guys plan on coming to get us or whatever, I don't really know what we're doing I was off in my own little world while they attacked me! So don't you worry about her, you just tell her you love her later on."

I smiled at him. He looked nervous. "Everything will be fine Jaz, trust me on this."

"I sure trust a lot of people tonight!" he laughed.

"Okay well yeah that's all I came to tell you. See you guys soon. Bye!" I said while walking out the door that was still open, "Oh and don't worry Alice always finds out things even if you don't want her too!" I yelled.

Edward followed me. I smiled.

"So are you stalking me or something Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I stepped into the elevator.

"Uhhh no, I just wanted to walk you home. I mean I can't have you walking all alone." He said. I smiled again.

"Always such a gentleman I see." He smiled his crooked smile that I fell in love with every time I saw it. Wait, did I just say love? No, I didn't. I _do not _love Edward Cullen's smile or anything else of his as a matter of fact. I just really, really, really, like it. A lot!

Who am I kidding? I do love his smile. I love everything about him. I smiled at my sudden realisation.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Bella. Stunning. You look beautiful all the time so what am I saying, you look extra gorgeous tonight love." Edward whispered into my ear.

Did he just say love? What is it with that word today?

We stepped out of the elevator and Edward took my hand in his. I smiled, it felt just perfect.

EPOV

I took Bella's hand in mine. I had just called her love. She's probably just being nice and acting that she's okay, I mean she's probably going to run away from me soon.

I took her to her door. I smiled at her. "Well it makes me that much happier to know that you have made your way home safely. I will be seeing you in about half an hour. Till then my dear I bid you ado." I said in a fake accent and kissed her hand. She blushed.

I love her blush. I love everything about her. "Well Mr. Cullen, thank you for escorting me to my door. Till me meet again." She said matching my accent. I smiled at her.

I decided to try my luck and I started to lean in. I thought she would push me away but she leaned eagerly in.

It wasn't like anything I had imagined. Her lips were soft and perfect and tasted just right. It was only a short kiss, and sweet. Yet filled with love and compassion. Well I thought it was love. Maybe not.

She opened her eyes at the same time I did. I think my smile matched hers. She grinned goofily. I pecked her on the cheek and waited until she opened the door and walked inside before I made my way back to the hotel right across the street.

I smiled like an idiot the whole way home. As I walked into the room the guys looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing..." they said at the same time.

"Right..." I dragged the word out and put myself onto the couch.

Only 45 minutes left until I could see Bella again. I missed her so much already.

BPOV

I smiled goofily as I walked into our room. Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch and gave each other knowing looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." they said.

"Sure" I said dragging the word out.

Only 45 minutes until I get to see Edward. I felt empty without him.

"So umm, what did Jasper say?" Alice asked.

"Trust me Alice he loves you. You should have seen the way he freaked out over you being upset. Oh and he's okay that you know, but he freaked when he knew you found out."

"Oh Bella! You are the best friend anybody could ever ask for. Now seeing that decided to change your outfit and Edward has already seen it we are going to have to change it!" She finished her sentence while pulling me into the bedroom.

I groaned. I was never going to get my way.

They put me into a black dress this time. This one was way shorter and I mean short as you could see almost all of my legs. It was a heap more revealing too. I also had on silver high heels that matched the silver flower on the top of the dress.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I liked the first dress more, but this dress made me look..._sexy?_

The doorbell went and Alice ran to it. Rose and I followed but just saw Alice jump into Jasper's arms. They were mumbling to each other. I smiled at the sight.

Emmett pulled Rose into an embrace. He kissed her lightly then bent down to kiss her stomach. I smiled again at the sight.

I blushed when I saw Edward's reaction to my change in dress. I think he like this dress. A lot. He raced over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I responded immediately by burrowing my head into his chest and putting my arms around his back.

I smiled up at him as I moved my head. He had the stupid grin on his face that he had after we kissed. I liked the reaction I had.

"So are we ready to go?" I said to everybody in the room.

"Uhhh yeah we are Bella. We are actually just waiting on you and your lover boy over there." Rose said, earning a death glare from me.

We walked out of the hotel and took a cab to the fancy restaurant the boys were taking us to. I nuzzled into Edward's chest again, loving the feeling of it.

When we got the restaurant I cringed. I hated people spending money on me. I knew it was going to be a heap of money. "Is everything alright love?" Edward asked me.

He called me love again. I could get used to this. "Yeah, peachy. It's just I don't like people spending money on me." I sighed and looked down as we walked in.

Edward chuckled. I was amazed that I hadn't fallen or tripped yet. I smiled at the thought.

We sat down and ordered our food. I refrained from looking at the prices. Alice looked excited and Jasper looked nervous as anything.

Emmett looked a little skits too. Wonder why?

I smiled at Edward who was staring at me, and then I blushed. Of course.

EPOV

I smiled at Bella. She looked so damn sexy in that dress. I glanced over at Jasper who looked really nervous, he kept moving his hands. I stifled a chuckled. Bella noticed Jasper too but kept on smiling at me.

The whole group was talking about small things when the waiter brought our food back. I restrained from glaring at him. He was taking full advantage to look down Bella's dress, and at her legs. I wanted to pick Bella up and kiss her to shown him she was mine. Well not really mine, yet... I just wanted him to know that I knew what he was doing.

Not that I wasn't doing the same thing earlier on but… that was different.

I sighed and started eating.

We finished dinner and desert and were just sitting and talking, enjoying the night. The restaurant was still quite full. I kicked Jasper's leg under the table. He understood what I meant. He still looked nervous. I wondered if he would actually do it. I hoped he did.

Just as he was about to stand up Rosalie screamed. Emmett jumped up and raced to her side. Bella and Alice were looking at her with concern filled eyes.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what would happen if I screamed!" She said cheerily. Everybody in the restaurant was staring at Rosalie. Emmett sat back down and Bella rolled her eyes along with me.

I laughed and she laughed because she noticed the same thing. While everybody was distracted Jasper had moved into position. And Alice was staring at him with big eyes.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I know I only met you a short time ago, but I'm in love with you and were since the first second I laid eyes on you. I never want to leave your side or be without you. I want to stay with you through everything, not matter what. Alice, will you marry me?" Jasper said. So he added some words in. It sounded good to me.

Do you even have to ask to know what my answer will be Jasper?" Alice said, "Of course I will. I love you too! Since the moment I met you. I feel exactly the same way!" She exclaimed pulling Jasper up and kissing him.

The whole place erupted in applause. I was clapping wildly along with Rose, Emmett and Bella. Jasper and Alice were still getting heated. Jasper had slipped the ring onto Alice's finger.

"Okay you two, break it up or get a room!"

Alice giggled and clung to Jasper. She looked down from him from just a second to look at her ring properly.

"Oh my god Jasper, it's perfect! How did you know I would love this? You are the perfect fiancée ever!" She squealed.

They sat back down and Jasper and Rose high fived. Everybody stared at them confused. "I asked Rose to scream so that you would all be distracted. I needed to get my nerve up!" he answered to our looks.

After we finished dinner we walked towards the beach. Rose and Emmett were gone and I guess he was going to give her the ring. I took Bella by the hand and led her to a spot I had found when we first arrived here. She gawked at it.

"Oh my goodness Edward it's beautiful!"

"Not at all as beautiful as you." I said, wow I was being bold tonight.

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her right back.

We sat on the grass just looking at the stars, or at each other. We occasionally kissed or exchanged a comment.

"Bella? I want to tell you something." I smiled at her and she looked like she sagged a little from her current position.

"Yeah?" she asked with a light in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I loved it. I kissed her again.

"I love you Bella!" I said quietly. She looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You love me? Because I love you too, and I only realised that today. I mean I thought I just like you, a lot, but I guess I really do love you." She gushed and I chuckled. I was positively beaming.

She loves me; she loves me, BELLA SWAN LOVES ME! I wanted to happy dance again.

We kissed again and headed home.

Tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

_**AN: hey guys wow this chapter was long as. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. R&R!!**_

"_**Leela hold my legs and dunk my head in, I'm so desperate for some Slurm"**_

"_**NO"**_

"_**Fine I'll jump in, swim around and drink as much as I want." Jumps into the Slurm River**_

_**Leela sighs, "Help, I can't swim!" **_


	10. I dont want you to go

"_**Peter, what if Meg's doing Coc?"  
"No Coke, Pepsi! Hahahahaha, Oh come on Louis you set me up for that one!"**_

_**AN: I know some of my readers are wondering where I am from and I'm from AUSTRALIA!! Aussie Aussie Aussie oi oi oi!! Yay. Oh and I know some of you also think I don't have spellcheck but I do. In Australia we spell things different that to America. E.g. Color (American) Colour (Australian), favorite (American) Favourite (Australian). Thought I'd set that straight. Oh and one more thing, when I type really fast or I just have to get my ideas down on paper I tend to type the wrong word and you think it's bad spelling but the spelling is correct so it doesn't come up with a red line under it. Like once I typed guy instead of gym. Yeah I know it's weird. R&R**_

BPOV

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I woke up smiling; part because of the fact Edward was sleeping next to me.

My smile faded as I checked the time. It was nine. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that today was the day us girls were leaving Broome. We are meant to be heading up to Darwin and the Bathurst the island.

I groaned and got up trying not to disturb Edward; or anybody else. I took a shower and started packing up our things. Nobody got up for an hour. Rose and Alice walked out rubbing their eyes and Emmett and Jasper were right behind them. Edward followed and put himself on the couch.

I tore my gaze from him; with great difficulty, and kept gathering our things. "Geez Bella, we only just got up and you're like superwoman, cleaning everything!" Emmett said.

"I've been up for about an hour. I had to start finding all of our things. If I don't do it then nobody will!" I said while looking underneath the couch.

"Bella, why do you need to find all of our things?" Alice asked while pouring coffee for everybody.

"Because as much as we don't want to, we're leaving today remember? Were going to Darwin." I said. Rose's mouth fell open followed by Emmett's. It was funny in a way.

"What? I don't want to go. Can't we just stay here for a while? I mean I want to stay with Emmett." Rose whined.

"Yeah and I want to stay with Jasper!" Alice put in.

"I know and I want to stay just as much as you guys but we can't. We already pre-booked everything if you don't remember. Oh and paid for it too!" I said. I put all of my findings on the coffee table and sat down next to Edward.

This was going to get heated. I knew that none of us wanted to leave and that everybody was going to fight to stay.

Rose was standing in front of Emmett who had his hands on her stomach. I smiled, they were such a good pair. I knew he would never hurt her, ever.

Rose suddenly pulled Emmett's hands off her stomach and ran for the bathroom. Alice followed her and Emmett tried to, "Uhhh if you don't want to see her puke then stay here. I'm sure she doesn't want you to see her puke. No girl wants their boyfriend to see them at their worst." I stated simply.

He sat down on one of the single chairs. Rose and Alice came back, they had changed too. Alice looked at me with her head tilted to the side. "No. I look fine the way I am!" I said staring at her with wide eyes. She huffed and joined us.

We were on the plane. Alice and Rose were upset and wouldn't say anything. I was upset too, but I hated this silence. "Come on girls! Were going to see them again soon! Okay we can talk to them on the phone and we're going to meet them at Uluru!" I said cheerily. "I mean it's only two weeks. We can last girls!"

That cheered them up. "Wait. Bella what the hell is Uluru?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, turns out that the indigenous people of Australia got their rights to the land back and gave Ayres Rock it's proper name back. So Uluru is the correct name for Ayres Rock." I said. I had read it in a brochure at the airport.

Rose nodded and we started talking about music.

When we got off the plane we were straight in a taxi. I had found out from somebody somewhere that Melbourne had yellow taxis! I was surprised, and I found it cool. I also remembered that there is a Domino's brand pizza in the States.

I laughed and Alice and Rose gave me looks.

Alice's ring was gorgeous. It was silver and it tiny diamonds all over it with a bigger pink tinged diamond in the middle. Jasper really knew what Alice would like. I still don't understand why pink is her favourite colour. On the inside of her ring it had a message but Alice wouldn't let us read it because she wanted it to be special.

We got to our hotel at six and made something to eat. I made my way towards the balcony in our room. Unfortunately I didn't make it all the way. I tripped over the risen door roller thing and hit my head on the railing of the balcony.

I knocked myself out.

EPOV

I sighed for about the billionth time today. I know it was stupid, I mean she's only been gone for like four hours. I couldn't help it though, she fills the massive void in me, and without her I feel empty.

Jasper and Emmett were watching TV; the rugby. It was strange because they were so quiet, no matter what sport they watch on TV they are always loud and yelling at the screen.

I only had to wait two weeks. Two pain filled lonely weeks. Tomorrow we were leaving to go to the North East Isles; well more specifically we were going to Groote Eylandt.

I wished that we could have gone with the girls; they were only a small way away from us.

_**(AN: sorry but I had to add this, I was looking at the map and I found that in the Gulf of Carpentaria there is a group of islands called Sir Edward Pellew Group. Ha-ha. Sorry now back to the story! Fore warning sorry bout the swearing!) **_

I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Bella when Emmett yelled. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Emmett was covered in blood. "Shit what happened!" I said running to get a tea-towel.

"I was making a sandwich and I was going to cut it, I pushed down on the knife. It was upside down. Shit that hurt!" he responded.

I wiped away the blood and saw the cut, it was huge. There was a lot of blood. I wrapped the towel around his hand tightly, "Ouch!" he yelled again.

I put the pressure on his hand, lucky my dad's a doctor. I thought. "Come on it's going to need stitches dude. Trust me I know!" I said while grabbing my wallet.

The three of us headed out the door and hailed a taxi. "Were to boys?"

"To the hospital please, and make it quick!" I said. The driver sped off towards the hospital.

We spent about one hour in the hospital. Emmett had to get seven stitches. That's a lot for something like this. We took another cab back home.

"My hand hurts! And I'm hungry!" Emmett complained, "Oh and I miss Rose!"

"Well I'll make food for us and you guys can call the girls, put them on speaker or something!" I said to cheer them up.

They called Rose's phone and put it on speaker. "Hello, Rosalie Hale's phone, Alice speaking." She said, but she sounded strange.

"Hey Al its Emmett, oh and Jasper and Edward sort of. Your on speaker, put you phone on speaker too!" Emmett said excitedly.

I heard Alice sigh on the other side. "Uhhh, actually we can't speak right now, ummm its not a good time. We'll call you back." she sounded hasty.

"Why not? Is everything okay?" Jasper asked, there was a shuffling sound but we still heard Alice tell somebody, "do you think we should tell them or not? I don't want them freaking out?"

We gave each other confused looks.

"Yeah uhhh, everything's fine!" She sounded stressed.

"Alice we heard you. What's going on?" Emmett asked

"Uhhh, well don't freak out on me now, its okay. Bella just had a little accident, and were in the hospital." She said quickly. I freaked out. What if she was dying? What if I would never see her again? What if she's seriously hurt? She can't die, she has to be okay.

"What happened?" Jasper asked calmly. I was hyperventilating.

"Oh ummm Edward's not freaking out is he?"

"Alice tell me what happened. Is she okay? I need to know!" I said frantically into the phone.

"Don't worry she's okay. She tripped on the door thingamabob and hit her head on the balcony railing. She was okay then she passed out a second time so we took her to the hospital. She has a slight concussion." Alice finished with a huff.

Okay so Bella is fine, well sort of. She's concussed and I'm not with her. My love is in the hospital I should be there comforting her. I missed her so much.

"So she won't die or anything?" I asked.

"No, no she's just getting her head fixed. I'm actually surprised I mean we've been here for like five, six months and this is the first time she's been in the hospital with an injury!" Alice said.

"Oh I gotta go, we're going to head home now, and I need both my hands. So I'll talk to you guys later," we heard Rose yell something to Alice, "Emmett, Rose says she loves you and she'll call you later. Well bye guys. Love you Jaz. Bye!"

We said goodbye and hung up. I was still feeling stressed out. "I'm going to bed. Night." I said and walked off to my room.

I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Bella and if she was okay. I turned over again and tried to sleep. I could here Emmett and Jasper talking.

"How long do you think it will take before Edward pops the question on Bella? I mean it can't be long, you saw they way he freaked out over her getting hurt right?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Not long. Knowing him he'll have to make it perfect. I don't think he'll do it here I think he'll wait till were back home." Jasper said,

"Yeah you're probably right. I mean, they only kissed for the first time the other night so I don't think they've gone too far. But Edward's old fashioned. I know he will ask her, I mean he's never been like this with anyone before." Emmett replied,

"yeah. I hope Bella's okay though. I think I would have been exactly like that if it was Alice. I'm sure he wants to go see her."

"Mmm, your right. I would have been the same too. I already miss Rose so much, and our little baby."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"Girl for sure! Hey you want to make a bet?"

"Yeah on what, you know I'm always up for a bet."

"Two bets. First on if my babies a boy or girl and second on when Edward pops the question."

"Yeah okay. So I bet boy since you said girl and I think it'll be a boy anyway. And for the Edward thing I say...hmmm... Give it about a year. Oh and the closest wins!"

"Okay I think the next time we see the girls he'll ask. How much?" Emmett questioned.

"100 bucks?" Jasper replied.

"You are on!" I heard them slap hands, "I'm gonna go to bed too. Night!"

I fell asleep soon after their little conversation. Jasper was going to win that bet. He'd be closer than Emmett. I wasn't planning on doing it so soon, and besides being home I can make arrangements easier I thought. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

_**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R. Oh yeah and you guys should check out my friends story it's awesome. Here's the link **_/s/4476521/1/  
_**Yeah I had to add that in there. Nickynoo**_

"_**Why is there a leopard on the Cheeto's packet?"  
"Wait that's a cheetah. Chee-tah, Chee-tos, Chee-tah, Chee-tos, Chee-tah, Chee-tos?"**_


	11. Just a spot of bad news

_**AN: Hey guys I know I've taken ages to update. Yikes. I had assignments to do and this arvo I had to go to the doctors to get an inhaler lol. I'm not even asthmatic. Random. I just wanted to let you guys know 2 things. 1. Is that my Microsoft Word trail will run out at the end of the month and so I won't have spellcheck or anything after then, so yeah lol I'll be using Notepad or something. 2. From September 11 until October 11 probs a bit after then too I won't update because im going on holidays to AMERICA cool lol. Yeah so just wanted to let you know, oh I might update while I'm over there if I take my laptop which I might not because well yeah normal reasons. I'll try to update as much as possible until then. Please R&R.**_

_**Stan and Roger are high but they don't know it.  
Puts packets of chips and such on the bench,  
"Hey do you live here? I could live here!"  
"OH MY GOD somebody laid out all my favorite things"  
"OH and this!"  
"What do you need cat food for?"  
"If I hold onto this I won't float away!"**_

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. The memories came flooding back. I remember tripping on the door and smacking my head on the railing. Gosh I'm such a klutz. I was in my bed at home. We had spent the night at the hospital. I felt so bad for Rose and Alice.

I took a shower and got ready for my day. We were planning on just checking out the culture in Darwin and such today. I didn't feel like it because I knew I would get roped into shopping. Great... shopping.

I sighed and started making eggs and bacon. Alice and Rose got up and walked to my side. "Bella, you shouldn't be cooking, you might hurt yourself again. We promised Charlie that we wouldn't give you too many trips to the emergency room!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and kept cooking.

We ate and left for the day. I swear being in a mall all day doesn't affect my lack of shopping interest.

I escaped Alice and Rose and went into a strange sort of mythical/unreal or fantasy things. I looked around for a bit. Gazing lazily across the books on the shelf and the magical looking things on the desks.

"How may these things interest you deary?" The sales woman who was old and looked like that teacher from Harry Potter, Professor Trenalway or something. That's what she reminded me of. The big glasses and eyes. Freaky sort of clothes.

"Oh I was just looking. Lots going on in here."

"Yes dear, but you look like the type of girl who would like this," she pulled off a thickish book from the shelf and blew off the dust, "this, is about mythical creatures that co-exist with humans. Without the knowledge of the humans. Luring and killing. Very interesting!" she shoved the book into my arms.

'Mythical Creatures and You', strange title. Couldn't be more obvious what it was about though. I looked up from the title and Trenalway was nowhere to be seen. Freaked me out a little.

I opened the book she had given me. I read the first page. It sucked me in. It was really interesting; so I bought it. I stumbled out of the store to go find Rose and Alice.

They both gave me an odd look when they saw the book. "What? It was 10 and I need a good read. Plus it's interesting. I mean come on it's not like I believe in things like Giants or Unicorns!"

They rolled their eyes at me and we went home. I was on the couch reading about vampires. The person who wrote this book was really messed up, the vampires in this book were nothing like I imagined. My phone rang from the coffee table.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world..."  
"She took a midnight train going anywhere..."_

I picked it up not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey baby girl! I haven't talked to you in ages. How have you been, I miss ya baby." I was confused, I couldn't figure out who it was. I knew it wasn't Edward because he doesn't talk like that. Or sound like that.

"Uhhh, hi."

"You sound like you don't know who it is baby. It's me, your loving caring man. Mike." I groaned into the phone. Mike, why the heck did he have to call me? Not to mention that it was probably like two in the morning in America.

"Oh so that's how it is baby. I didn't think you were going to get so sexy with me just yet. I mean geez I haven't had phone sex in ages." My mouth was hanging open like a Venus Fly Trap.

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on babes you know you want it. Okay so I'm reaching down-"

"NO MIKE STOP NO AHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!! I'M NOT HAVING PHONE SEX WITH YOU! GOD!" I yelled at him.

"Awww why not baby girl. Don't you miss me?"

"No Mike why would I miss you? We broke up ages ago okay. I have a new man in my life now, so leave me alone!"

"You're cheating on me?"

"Mike how can I be cheating on you? We broke up! We're not together."

Mike started laughing, what his problem what I did not have a clue. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is Bella. You see you are dating me, well not dating you're married to me. Don't you remember that night I took you out, or were you to drunk?" He laughed. My mouth was basically touching my chin. Married to Mike, I don't think so. I mean I never get drunk.

"Bella, I got you so drunk that night you don't remember a thing. You see I knew you were going to ditch me so I got you drunk and then I took you to let us get married. You said 'I do' and we were tied. God you probably still think you're a virgin too! Ha! Yeah so technically you are cheating on me!"

"But Mike if I married you why don't I have a ring? Please to god tell me you didn't have sex with me?" I hoped he didn't. I would seriously get on a plane and fly to America, go all the way to his house and almost kill him. Then fly back.

He started laughing again. "But you do Bella. Remember that ring I gave you before you broke up with me. That was it. Oh and yeah I did have sex with you." That was it. I am seriously going to kill him.

"So anyway babe I'm thinking of coming over your place."

"I'm not home. I'm halfway across the world moron. Oh and I am not married to you. Even if you got me drunk and I did agree I will divorce you!"

"Oh I remember you went to Australia with Alice and Rosalie your little slut friends. Everybody's heard Rosalie's having a baby. And it won't happen baby. I'll see you soon. Love ya!"

Then he hung up. That fucking arsehole. Pardon my French. I wanted to strange him. I wanted Edward. I wanted to punch something.

I wanted it to be a bad dream.

I threw my phone into the couch. I yelled out in frustration.

"Hey Bells what's wrong? Do you feel lightheaded or something?" Rose asked in a panicked voice.

"No, not at all. I'm absolutely fine!" I hissed.

"No something's wrong. Who did you just get off the phone to?" Alice asked.

"Mike. The fucking dickhead called me. I hate his guts. You will never guess what he did to me." I yelled.

"Bella, watch the French. What did he do?" Rose soothes.

"He got me drunk one night. I _think _it was like two weeks before we split."

"That's not _that _bad." Alice said.

"Yeah, that's not the bad part. That's only half of it."

"He had sex with me. So much for me being a virgin still. That's not even the worst part!" Rose and Alice's mouths were hanging just as far open as mine had.

"Bella what could he do that would be worse than that." Rose gasped.

"He got me so drunk I would do anything he wanted. I don't know where he took us but he married me. MARRIED ME! Legally too. Ring, papers and all!" I screamed.

"No, way!" They said in unison.

"Yes way. I cannot believe this. I swear I want to go to his house right now and beat the living crap out of him. No I'll get Edward, Emmett and Jasper to do it. Sounds good!" I said the last part sarcastically.

I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. "Bella, it'll be okay. You can always divorce him."

"There is no way in hell he'll let me divorce him. I cannot believe this is happening to me. I need some aspirin or something!"

There was a knock on the door. "I am seriously not in the mood for anybody right now." I stated.

Alice got up and headed to the door. "OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled. _Great _something exciting for Alice, I am so angry.

"How did you guys get here?" I heard Alice asked. I tuned her out and started smacking my head with my book.

"BELLA! Don't you'll knock yourself out again!" Rose said while pulling my book away.

"GOOD! I WANT TO KNOCK MYSELF OUT SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS RUBBISH!" I yelled. She looked taken aback.

Then her smiled widened and she jumped up. I was confused again. "Why does that make you happy? This is a very, very, very unhappy moment!" I said.

Rose had run towards the door area. I turned around to see the three guys standing there. Even better! Now they're going to find out too.

"DON'T you two say anything or I will beat the living crap out of you two too!" I stated simply. I was not in the mood for this.

"I'm going to bed!" I stormed off to my room without a single word to the boys. Edward looked really confused. As much as I wanted him here before I didn't now, because now I would have to tell him everything.

I heard Emmett laugh and try to whisper to Jasper, "somebody's bad time of the month!" I turned on my heal and walked straight up to Emmett.

"For a matter-of-fact it is _NOT _my time of the month and I don't see how that is any of your business! So I suggest you keep you mouth shut and I won't find something to hurt you with! I have just had a really bad 15 minutes." I hissed at him. Alice and Rose looked at each other.

I tried to walk off again but Edward grabbed me by the waist. He whispered in my ear, "Why don't you tell me about it Bella. It'll make you fell better." Okay so his voice did make it better but I didn't want to tell him. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him towards my room.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I yelled at him. Now he has to make sex jokes.

I slammed the door and sat down on the bed. Edward pulled me into his lap. "Come on Bella. Tell me what's making you so angry and not you."

I sighed and put my head into his chest. I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would get mad. I didn't want him to know.

He played with my hair. I stood up and went to lie down properly; he followed me and lay next to me. "I just had a really bad phone call. I mean, it wasn't like your average bad news phone call; it was more like; ruin your life news. I'm just upset more so."

He nodded and stroked my hair again. "What was the ruin you life news then?" he asked.

"I want to tell you because I love you but I know what will happen when I do tell you, and I do sort of want that to happen, I don't want you to get mad!" I rushed out.

Edward sighed, "Bella if you don't want me to get mad then I won't. I promise."

It was my turn to sigh again. "But the thing is I do want you to get mad, but I don't want to see you mad. And I don't want anybody to get hurt; not matter how much of a git they are."

"Okay then Bella. I'll get mad, but I won't do it in your sight. I won't hurt anybody either. Promise."

"Well you know how I told you about my arse of a boyfriend Mike? Yeah well I got a phone call from him. I mean I haven't talked to him in ages because he moved away, but then he moved back and I still didn't talk to him right. Well the call was from him and he told me some things that were horrible."

Edward nodded his head. "What did he do?"

"He got me really drunk one night...he told me he had sex with me. He never ever told me this until tonight."

I could see Edward's jaw tighten and his eyes showed a glare that I wouldn't want to receive from him. He composed his face after just a second.

"Is there more? I swear Bella you're lucky I promised you not to hurt him."

"Yeah..." I pulled the ring Mike had given me the day after. I had never gotten rid of it because I liked it so much. Yeah, like_d. _Yes past tense. I passed it to Edward.

He looked at it and then to me. I thought it would take him so much longer than a few seconds. A look of shock appeared on his face.

"Your...he...," he composed himself again, "He married you?"

I nodded and I started to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around me. As much as a bad day I had had, I felt instantaneously good while with Edward.

"Bella, it's alright. We'll figure it out okay. I love you and that will never change. I will make sure he gets what coming to him. Even though I said I wouldn't hurt him."

"Thank you. I love you too and I change my mind, I want to hurt him first and then you can hurt him!" I said cheerily. He chuckled.

"So how did you, Emmett, and Jasper get here?"

He smiled, "After I found out you hurt yourself-" I stopped him there,

"WHAT you found out! I swear I am going to kill Alice and Rose for telling you!"

"You're making a lot of threats tonight Bella. But after I found out I didn't want to be away from you. Emmett and Jasper wanted Alice and Rose too so we decided to come stay with you guys. You know change our travel plans to be with you. I missed you so much."

"Yeah, I missed you too. I should probably go start dinner, but I don't want to move." I whispered. Edward agreed.

Then I heard Emmett complain that he was hungry. Edward and I laughed and we got up to got start making dinner.

We made dinner, well I made dinner and ate in peace. I shot a questioning glance at Alice and she shook her head. Good they hadn't told them.

"Hey Bella? Why are you reading that book? It's total rubbish. Seriously, who believes in vampires and werewolves and zombies?" Emmett asked

"I don't know why I'm reading it. I mean Trenalway showed it to me and I thought it look interesting, and it is. I was reading it all this afternoon. Then you guys showed up." I said.

"What so you were all pissy because we stopped you from reading?" he questioned.

I looked down at my plate. "No. I had a really bad phone call from somebody I don't like. That's why I was all pissy."

"Oh okay. What was so bad about it?"

"Enough with the 20 questions okay Emmett. Never mind." I spat. "Sorry. That came out harsh. I just don't want to talk about it okay."

"Yeah okay Bells." We decided on playing the board game that was in the cupboard.

'Scrabble'. Whoever invented this game was stupid. I hated it. Well it wasn't going to be too bad because we would have teams. Of course I would be with Edward. I smiled.

I started off. Easy word and I thought it was ironic. Railing. I used up all the letters. Alice and Rose laughed.

From then on it was pretty funny and stupid. Emmett decided on putting sex related terms. "Seriously though, Edward you are such a prude. I mean you haven't done anything with Bella!" Edward shot his death glare again. Emmett wasn't paying attention to me.

So I threw the letter holder at his head. He stuck his hand up, damn! "Oh my gosh Emmett what did you do to your hand?" Rose asked shocked. She only just noticed he had a bandaged hand.

"Oh that, I hacked my hand open with a knife. I was cutting a sandwich...short story shorter, the knife was upside down. Pretty funny."

Rose rolled her eyes and examined his hand. I didn't want to keep playing so I slipped my hand under the corner of the board and pushed it up quickly. All the pieces went everywhere. Everybody stared at me.

"I didn't want to play anymore..." I blushed and stood up. "This time I'm seriously going to bed though. Night everybody."

I walked into my bedroom and searched for my old slacks and holey T-shirt. I couldn't find it anywhere. I opened up the bottom draw and saw a pair of silk PJ's, on the top there was a note.

"Bella, I bought you new PJ's because your old ones aren't suitable for male company. You can thank me later. Alice." I groaned.

I walked out of the bedroom. I shot daggers at Alice, "Alice! Seriously this is not funny! I'm not thanking you! Where are they?"

She giggled. "Not telling! Get over it Bella. I'm sure _somebody _will appreciate it. Won't you Edward?" He looked confused.

"Uhhh... what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Alice!" I hissed at her.

She shook her head and mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. I stomped back off to my room. I put on my new PJ's and slipped into bed. There was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Edward stuck his head through the door.

"Uhhh, yeah. I can sleep on the couch if you want…I mean they sort of ordered me in here. Alice said you had a surprise for me too."

"It's okay you don't have to sleep on the couch. Oh and Alice seems to think that my old PJ's aren't suitable for male company so she got rid of them and got me new ones." I said my voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay cool. I'm positive I would rather be in a bed with you than on a couch! As for they PJ's they can't be that bad and I seem to think that whatever anybody is comfortable in they can sleep in. I mean I sleep in underwear 'cause its comfy. But I don't have to if that would be awkward…"

"It's okay Edward. I'm cool with it. Now sshhh I'm sleeping!"

I closed my eyes and rolled over. I felt Edward get in next to me and wrap his arms around me. It felt nice. Perfect. I heard Emmett wolf whistle because he figured I hadn't kicked Edward out.

I giggled and Edward chuckled. I fell asleep a lot sooner than I thought possible.

_**AN: hey guys next chapter will be soon. Lots of love. Nickynoo.**_

"_**Wow this is more exciting than that time I learnt how to speak brail!"  
Flashback  
"Dot Dot, three vertical dots, four dots in a square!"  
"HA HA it's so true." **_


	12. Phone call Part 2!

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I know that you can't be under the influence when getting married but I haven't explained all that yet kay. So bear with me. lol. **_

"_**You fool me 7 times shame on you!"  
"You fool me 8 times…shame on ME!"**_

I swear I could have beaten the living crap out of him. I hated his guts, even though I'd never met him. I hate seeing Bella so sad, I want to make it feel all better for her.

Bella had gone to bed and I followed soon after. She fell asleep instantly. I was awake for an hour thinking. How could I make it better? How could I get Mike to diminish his vows? I didn't even know how he got it legalised. You can't get married when you're drunk.

I stopped thinking about Mike and started thinking about Bella. She started sleep talking again. I smiled.

At first it was mumbles. Then it became clearer. I chuckled quietly at what she was saying. That book really had gotten to her.

_I don't see why it is necessary to kill the zombie, but I have no objection. _

_You see Edward is a sexy vampire. Mike is just a repugnant troll zombie man thing. _

I chuckled again. This time I woke Bella. "What are you laughing at?" she asked sleepily.

"You sleep talk. I love it, it's cute. You said some funny things. I liked them all." She smiled. I told her what she had said and she blushed when she found out she said I was sexy.

I laughed again.

We both feel asleep this time and I woke up to a loud bang sound. "What the hay was that?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. I'll be back." I said while getting up. Bella followed me.

I try to not think about how great Bella looks, because it usually ends up with my mind wandering.

She looked gorgeous in her PJ's. I smiled as I headed out of the room. I saw Bella blush.

It was only Emmett. He walked into the coffee table because it was dark. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so I see somebody got up to something last night!" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I threw the pillow from the couch at him. Bella laughed.

We all spent the day reorganizing our trip. We decided on changing our plans, as in us boys. I mean they were going to the same places we were going to go, just in a different order.

Bella's phone was sitting in the middle of the table when it started ringing.

"Oh my god Bella your ring tone is Small town girl!" Emmett stated. Bella just stared at her phone. I picked it up and showed her the ID.

"You answer it." She said quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hi who's this? Why the hell are you answering my wife's phone arsehole?" I guessed it was Mike.

"Oh hey. One second please." I put my hand over the mouthpiece. I gave Bella a look and excused myself. Bella followed me.

"Look why the hell did you do that?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"Do what? Now who are you and why did you-"

"I'm Edward! Now why did you get Bella drunk? Why the hell did you have sex with her and why did you marry her you sick pig?"

"Oh well hi I'm Mike,"

"I know damn well who you are!"

"Well that's good then. Let me explain. So there I was sitting at home. I knew that Bella was going to break it off with me because I'm such an arse. Anyways I took her out and got her drunk. She was pretty out of it let me tell you that. Yeah well my cousin right who was staying with me at the time, he's got a job in Vegas as a marrying dude, don't know what you call em. Anyways I asked him if he would do the honours. He told me I needed a ring and a witness. I found an already drunk guy and brought him to be witness. I got a ring and bedaubing baddaboom. We were joined in holy matrimony. Since it was our wedding night I screwed her. Happy with all the juicy details _Edward_!"

I rolled my eyes and wanted to strangle him. "Thank you oh so very much Mike. I can tell you now though that there is no way Bella will commit to this and I will see to it that you and your cousin get sued for this. Trust me I know people…" I threatened him.

He sounded pretty scared. "Well just to let you know Mr. I know people, I will make sure that you don't go anywhere near my Bella. And if you do I will charge you with sexual harassment and I will divorce Bella and take all of her things. Sue her basically." Mike threatened back. I knew he wouldn't. I could tell from his tone of voice.

"Well it was horrible talking to you goodbye. Oh and don't ever call again." I said.

"WAIT! I can call my wife whenever I want to. You are an arse and you don't own her like I DO!"

"You don't own her either. Goodbye!" I yelled.

I hung up and Bella hugged me. "OH Edward! Thankyou so much you are _the _best man in the whole world. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Bella." We made our way back into the lounge.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing of importance." Bella rushed.

Everybody new something was up but they didn't say anything. I was so grateful to them.

I smiled and sat down with them. This trip was one of the best things that have ever happened to me. And then again there is some things that I wished never happened. I can't turn back time so...I guess I'll have to live.

We spent a total of 2 weeks in Darwin. Time to make our way to Uluru-as Bella corrected me. I smiled as I thought of Bella. Life was great. Or so I thought…


	13. How the hell did you get here?

_**AN: "Bender why did you jump in?"  
"Everyone was doing it I just wanted to be popular!"**_

BPOV

I couldn't wait to get out of Darwin. I mean I loved it there, it was great. I just wanted to get into the middle of nowhere. But sometimes you can't always get what you want.

We were all just sitting in the lounge room watching mindless TV. Our plane was scheduled for two. It was currently nine in the morning. I couldn't contemplate on what had happened yesterday.

The whole Mike thing was overwhelming. After the phone call I just sat at the table with everybody else not saying a thing. I did notice that Edward, Rose and Alice all gave each other sceptical looks.

Somebody knocked on the door. I stood up to go answer it.

I opened the door expecting management or something. Not expecting to see Mike Newton. My eyes went wide and mouth hung open.

My mind went blank. How the hell did he get to Australia? More importantly how the hell did he find me here?

"Hey baby." He said while grabbing my waist and pulling me in to kiss him. I pushed him back.

I got out of his grip and he tried to grab me again. I swung my arm at him with all the force I could muster. I hit him in the nose. It made a cracking sound and started to bleed.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BELLA!" He screamed. I slammed the door in his face. I was happy I had made him bleed. I looked at my hand. It was going to bruise. It was so worth it.

When I looked up from my hand everybody was standing there staring at me. I blushed. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked making his way over to me.

"Oh I'm fine. Guess whose outside with a broken nose right now?" I asked sarcastically.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. There was a pounding on the door. I ignored it. "Bella did you just punch some totally random guy you don't know?" Alice asked.

"BELLA OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mike screamed from outside.

Alice and Rose's eyes went wide. "How the hell did he get here?" They asked in unison. The boys still looked really confused.

"Ask him that!" I said back.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER WHAT HAPPENED BELLA. AND THAT IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Mike screamed again. Edward's mouth opened as he realized who it was.

"I'll be right back." he said angrily. He opened the door and Mike fell forward.

Edward had that death glare in his eyes again. "Why the hell did you punch me in the nose woman?!" Mike screamed.

"Maybe because you're an arse and I've wanted to do that since I found out how much of a git you are. How the hell did you find me here and why the hell did you come?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"NO!" Edward looked at me saying with his eyes we should because we needed to here the story.

"Fine." I mumbled making my way inside.

Edward closed the door and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me onto the couch on his lap. Mikes eyes went wide.

"You are such a bitch. You are cheating on me with this moron!" Mike yelled.

Edward shot daggers at him with his eyes. "You don't have any right to call her a bitch Mike. She is anything but that."

"Okay Mike answer the questions!" I stated simply.

"I came here to get your arse back to America. Oh and I traced your phone call to here, so that's how I found you." He replied in a monotone.

"Get your things were going!" He said.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you. If you think for one second that I belong to you and that I'm going to go with you or do what you want the boy are you wrong." I said angrily.

He stood up to his full height and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up too. Edward stood up as soon as I was off his lap. "Let her go. She is not going anywhere with you as long as I have anything to do with it!" Edward said sternly.

Emmett and Jasper stood up too. "Yeah and if you get through Edward; which I doubt will happen you have to go through ME!" Jasper said.

"Oh and I wouldn't even bother trying to get through those two. Plus I'll be there too! So back down." Emmett replied.

Mike looked scared. Rosalie and Alice stood up. "Mike I beat your arse up once in high-school I can do it again now!" Alice glared at him. It was even more frightening than Edward's glare.

"Oh and I would so beat the crap out of you if I wasn't pregnant!" Rose threatened.

"If I were you Mike I wouldn't mess with me. Especially when there is a hormonal pregnant woman in the room!" I said while laughing.

Mike sat back down again. "I will seriously sue if you don't let her come with me."

Edward laughed. "Go ahead sue; I'll pay anything to get Bella out of your life for good. Money is not a problem." Edward said lightly; like we were having a discussion about the latest movie.

"Fine! I want 1000 bucks and I'll sign papers. You get your bitch back!" Mike said. I laughed inwardly. This seemed so stupid.

"Okay done. Let's go get some papers and some money git." Edward said heading to the door, "Are you coming?"

Mike looked shocked. "Uhhh yeah."

"Edward don't be long, we have to leave in three hours okay!" Alice yelled after him. They were out the door and gone.

I plopped back down on the lounge. "Okay I didn't want to ask this while he was here but what the hell Bella?!" Emmett and Jasper asked almost in unison.

I told them the whole story. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked.

"Oh Bella, by the way I'm going to get you for that hormonal pregnant woman comment!" Rose said. We all started laughing.

I was getting fidgety, Edward should have been back by now; or so I should think. We had to leave in an hour.

When I get nervous or worried I like to cook. It makes me feel better. I made sandwiches for everybody. I heard the door open and I ran over to see Edward looking smug and walking through the door; with Mike unfortunately trailing behind him.

I ran into Edward's arms, and he wrapped them protectively around me.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon!" Alice said; worried we were going to be late.

"Okay, chill Alice. Now Bella you have to sign this kay. Then we gotta hand them in." I grabbed the papers out of his hands and signed all the necessary spots. I heard Mike in the kitchen saying that I made him sandwiches. I rolled my eyes.

When I finished Edward looked over them and nodded. "Okay so we have to hand these in before we leave." He said.

"We don't have time!" Alice said.

"Yes we do Alice. Don't worry about it, I checked with the airport and they said the flights been delayed an hour because of bad weather or something so were good. We'll stop off first then head straight there I promise!" Edward said.

We grabbed all of our things and headed out the door. We checked out and got a cab to the divorcee place thing. Mike didn't look to happy. I laughed to myself and blushed because everybody looked at me.

* * *

EPOV

I still wanted to pummel Mike. But honestly he is such an idiot. He only asked for 1000, not to brag but I'm loaded and could pay way more. Bella was priceless, I would have paid anything for her, but in my books nothing could pay for her because I would never give her up. Another reason Mike is stupid is because by the time he pays for his plane ticket back to the states he would have used his 1000.

I rolled my eyes at him so many times. He kept talking about how much he had now. I think maybe he was high or part drunk, I don't know but he really couldn't be that stupid. Could he?

I had my arms around Bella and I didn't want to ever let her go. I was never going to let another man touch her. Unless that's what she wanted. If she wanted to be left alone by me then I would leave her alone. Go live my life all alone. I don't think I would last long, I would find some way to kill myself.

I couldn't kill myself either; I couldn't do that to Carlisle and Esme, or to anybody else for that matter. I would just have to suffer.

I pulled myself out of my dark thoughts and thought of lighter things. I mean there was no way Bella would leave me. She loved me. I knew she did, she had to. I sighed.

She put her big, brown and beautiful eyes on mine. "Are you alright Edward?" she asked. She was so caring. I didn't deserve her.

I smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine. I love you Bella!" I said, she blushed and told me she loved me too.

Every time she said that it made me smile like a fool, if not outside, inside it did.

There was no line and it was quick and painless at the divorcee office. "Okay, this is done. Now where's my money?!" Mike demanded.

I handed him the money I had gotten out of the bank. "Good. Bye Bella. Hope you have a shitty life with this loser. You would have been so much better with me babe." He shook his head and walked out. We went back outside and got another taxi to the airport.

When Mike was out of sight Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I kissed her with all my love, she kissed back just as passionately. I knew she loved me then.

"Okay you two lovebirds. Let's get going now!" Rose said from the awaiting taxi.

We got in and headed to the airport.

In about five hours we would be in the middle of Australia.

_**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading. Please R&R. Don't you think Mike is an arse? Anyways lol thanks. R&R. **_

"_**Peter Meg's doing drugs!"  
"Whoa, whoa woah woah woah woah woah woah woah...woah...Louis this is not my Batman glass!"**_

_**nickynoo**_


	14. Ultrasound

_**Francine: Say hi to Betty for me!**__**  
**__**Tuttle: Oh, I would, but she died six months ago. The big C.**__**  
**__**Francine: Cancer?**__**  
**__**Tuttle: No, the big letter C from the Coca-Cola sign. Fell right on top of her.**_

I can't believe that it's almost been a whole year. I mean, it feels like only yesterday I was on the plan sitting next to Edward and thinking about what might be.

I smiled as I remembered the plane trip. I had imagined that Edward and I could be together, not thinking we actually would be.

I loved him _so _much and I could never loose him.

At the moment I was with Rose and Emmett in the hospital in Cairns. Alice was booking snorkelling for tomorrow along the Great Barrier Reef. Edward and Jasper were with her.

I will never understand getting drunk for fun. The doctor called us in and I didn't really want to intrude on Emmett and Rosalie's family moment but I got dragged in.

The goo stuff was on Rose's stomach and she flinched because it was cold. We were staring at the ultrasound and I 'awww'd it was so cute.

Emmett looked so proud and Rose looked happy.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Asked the doctor.

"NO!" Rose said immediately,

"I do..." Emmett said quietly. Rose told him he could find out but he had to keep his trap shut!

I wanted to know too so I asked Emmett. "It's a girl! I wanted her to be a girl so now I'm even more ecstatic!" He said. I smiled, I would have to tell Alice.

She would have to buy a million and one things for this baby.

As we walked out Rose admired her ring, Emmett just stared at her. Me I was thinking.

I thought about everything that's happened. Again.

I knew deep down that Edward and I were meant to be, but I didn't think he would want to be with me forever, like Emmett with Rose or Jasper with Alice.

I'd talked about this with Alice and Rose and they kept assuring me that he loves me and blah blah blah blah.

I sighed as I walked back into the empty hotel room. Emmett and Rose had wanted some alone time so they went for a walk to the park.

I was sitting in the corner hyperventilating. I knew I couldn't keep thinking about this. I got up and decided to take a shower to relax me.

It worked. After only about ten minutes in the shower I was completely relaxed. I wrapped my towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. I was bopping along to a song I had caught in my head and singing. I think I almost had a heart attack when I realized that Edward had come home early and was watching me.

I blushed beetroot red and was frozen stock still. Edward just kept staring at me like I was a piece of art from Botticelli or Picasso. He smiled his crocked smile I love.

"Hi, how long have you been standing there?" I stuttered out.

He chuckled, "You didn't notice me when you walked into the kitchen so I just decided to watch. Let me tell you now though that you look very sexy doing what you were doing love."

If I could have been any redder I would have been. I was shocked. Wait, did he just call me sexy? "Ummm, okay. Well I think I'll go put on clothes now..." I said whilst heading for the door.

Edward caught my wrist and dragged my body into his. He kissed me passionately and I moaned into his mouth. Why did he have to have this effect on me? It was so devilish.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. This time it was him to moan. What, did I have the same effect on him? Not possible.

"Bella, you do not know how irresistibly beautiful you are. You will honestly end up killing me." He said between kisses. I smiled into his mouth.

He dragged me over to the couch. My towel I was aware of was slipping. I pulled myself from him and he looked sad. I had the same expression.

"Bella" he wined. I didn't think he would do that.

"Just give me two seconds kay Edward." I said while wiggling out of his grip. He sighed and I walked into the bedroom to change.

I didn't realise he followed. "Edward, I need to change." I said.

"I know. Go ahead" Oh my GOD! Did Edward just say that? I blushed again. I looked sceptically into his eyes. Uncertain.

"Don't worry Bella I won't look!" he said playfully and buried his head into his pillow. I change quickly; putting on a simple blue sundress.

I jumped on top of him and straddled his waist. "Now where were we?" I asked flirtingly.

Edward kissed me, "I think right about here." I giggled into another kiss.

* * *

EPOV

I don't know how long we were making out for but all I know was that I liked it. I couldn't believe I was being so rude and bold at the same time before to Bella.

She had managed to get my shirt of me and was running her fingers down my chest. I liked her in the towel, but I knew that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself if it had fallen off.

I was on top of her now and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I didn't hear the door open and close. Emmett just busted into the bedroom and Bella's face went red. I moved off her.

"Ohh sorry dude. My bad, just needed to find you guys!" He said and walked out. I could here him telling the others where we were. I heard Rose and Alice slap him for just barging in. I chuckled.

Bella buried her head in my chest. "That was embarrassing!" She said. I agreed.

We walked out of the room; me after I had put my shirt back on. Everybody was sitting watching TV and chatting lightly.

"Oh my god, you guys totally have sex hair!" Rose said. Bella blushed, again.

I rolled my eyes. "We weren't having sex, not that it's any of your business!" I said to the whole group. Rose rolled her eyes right on back.

"Sure, sure..." I heard her mumble. I was going to get some much rubbish from the guys.

Tomorrow we were going snorkelling. That would be fun. The bonus of that would be that I would get to see Bella in a bikini again. _Edward! _I thought to myself. Where on earth were these thought coming from. I had to get my head on straight before I did something stupid.

_**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading. Next chapter will be them going snorkelling. I loved snorkelling in the Reef it was soooo awesome. Please R&R.**_

_**Nickynoo**_

_**Francine: This is a wonderful starter home. I've been saving it for a couple just like you.**__**  
**__**Woman: Pretty soon, we're gonna be more than a couple.**__**  
**__**Francine: Oh, congratulations! I just thought you were fat.**__**  
**__**Woman: We're adopting.**_


	15. Shopping just because

_**AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Do you guys think I should write a detailed explanation of Edward and Bella's first time? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**_

_**Stewie Griffin: Damn the toilet. It's made slaves of you all. It just sits there consuming other people's faeces while contributing nothing of its own to society. Get a job you lazy slob!**_

BPOV

I had no idea why I was so nervous. I mean Edward's seen me in a bikini before, and a towel for that matter. I was freaking out.

All this was going on in my head while I lie awake in bed. Edward was lying next to me, sleeping. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't.

I groaned to myself and rolled over. I actually fell asleep this time.

I woke up at six to the alarm. I slammed my hand on it to shut it up. I got up and headed for the kitchen. Alice and Rose decided I needed the perfect swimsuit for this; turns out that meant going shopping at six in the morning. I pulled on some jeans and a green strapless top.

I don't even know where I got this top from. We left a note for the boys and walked to the shops.

We went into a shop called 'Sunburn' I had a feeling that I wouldn't be paying and that I wouldn't like anything in here.

Alice and Rose grabbed heaps of items of the shelves and placed them in my arms. I followed them lazily.

I walked into the change room and tired on about ten pairs of swimmers.

I got to the last one. It was plain blue and it had a ring in the middle of the top and a ring on the side of the bottoms. I sighed and tried it on.

I looked in the mirror and was amazed at what I saw. I looked hot. I walked out to show Alice and Rose and the nodded and wolf whistled. I blushed and changed back into my normal clothes.

I was right. I didn't pay for it, I really hated others paying for me. I sighed once again and we headed out the store.

"Ohh Bella! Come on, we soooo have to get you some new underwear!" Alice squeaked.

"What! Why? I don't need new underwear!" I protested. Realisation hit me. "You guys I don't need new underwear just for Edward!" I said.

They pulled me into 'BNT' I knew I wouldn't tell them but I wanted to impress Edward. Not just with what Alice and Rose made me wear on a day-to-day basis.

Once again I was pilled up; this time with lingerie.

I ended up getting three new pairs of matching underwear.

"Bella you are going to knock Edward Cullen's socks off!" Rose said as we walked back home. They had both picked up knew things too. Rose hated wearing full piece things but she didn't want to show off her getting bigger baby bump.

"What took you guys so long? Why did you need to go shopping anyway?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"What it's only 7.30. I'd say that's an achievement. I mean we left at six and got things for all three of us! And girls don't need a reason to go shopping!" Alice said.

She led us into the bedroom and we changed. Putting dresses over the top of our swimmers. Alice wore a vibrant orange dress and Rose had on a green dress that brought out here eyes.

I had a blue sundress on, it showed the straps of my bikini.

We only took 15 minutes. Of course the boys were complaining because they only took two seconds to get ready.

"Bella, it never takes you this long to get ready! You've been subjected into the world of fashion by those two!" Edward said, well more like whined.

"Oh get over it! It took 15 minutes, I mean for Alice and Rose that is quite something. I mean usually they take forever and a day to get them and me ready." I said back in the same tone of voice.

He laughed and we headed off. I had no idea why we were leaving so early.

* * *

APOV

Stupid boys. They will never ever, ever understand the rules of fashion. Come on it didn't take us that long to get ready.

I know Jasper appreciates the way I look, especially late at night. As we headed out the door he took my hand in his. I loved the feel of it, warm, soft, perfect. I could feel the ring I'd gotten him because I felt we both needed one against my fingers.

I smiled. I took a look at my friends. Rose had one arm around Emmett's back and the other on her ever growing stomach, Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. I knew they would never break up.

No matter how much anybody didn't like it, they were together forever. That made my smile widen. I looked over at Edward and Bella. She was walking in front of him talking to Rose.

OH MY GOD! I so didn't think I would see Mr. Prude himself staring at my best friends butt. My mouth hung open for about a second then I slapped it shut.

I knew that he loved her it was clear to the whole world, except maybe Bella.

"Hey Edward, don't stare too hard you'll burn a whole in the back of her dress!" I yelled to him. His eyes widened at the fact he'd been caught. Ha-ha Edward. I saw Bella blush deeply and look straight forward.

We reached the dock where we would board the boat that headed out to the Whitsunday islands so we could snorkel.

Edward took Bella's hand and helped her onto the boat. He was such a gentleman. Jasper and Emmett both did the same thing for Rose and me.

"Oh hey Jasper guess what!" Emmett said excitedly.

"What Emmett, how am I possibly meant to guess?!"

"I win!"

"You win what?"

"You know how we were taking bets on things. I win on the first bet we made!"

"Which bet?"

"The baby bet!" Emmett said excitedly

"Ohhh, so you found out. Well great! I'll give you money later!"

I looked at Rose. Uh-oh, she was pissed, "YOU MADE A BET ON MY BABY?!" She screeched.

"Uhhh, yeah..." Emmett said unsurely.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. IS THIS JUST SOME SORT OF GAME TO YOU? I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and headed towards the bathroom on the boat.

"Bad move Emmett. Really bad move." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand and walked towards the bathroom.

I knocked on the door. "Rose, come out so we can talk!" I said.

She opened the door and was sobbing. We took her to some seats and sat her down. "Why are you so upset about it Rose?" Bella asked.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal. My fiancée isn't taking this seriously enough. I mean, I know I love Emmett and all, but sometimes I just wish he would grow up!" she stuttered between sobs.

"Rose, Emmett loves you like crazy and he wants this baby. I know he acts like a child sometimes but doesn't everybody? I mean you acted like a teenager when you had sex with him in the first place, that's a form of childishness. But don't worry okay. He is ecstatic about this and won't shut up about it. You guys have both got to learn that your men love you!" I said reassuringly to them.

"I know Emmett loves me. I know he wants this baby. And don't call me childish Alice, you've done just as much with Jasper as I have with Emmett!" Rose said.

Bella giggled. The boat was pulling to a stop and we made our way back to the boys. "I'm sorry. I'm hormonal baby." Rose said to Emmett. He kissed her. I smiled.

Alright, we were here. Time to go snorkelling!!

_**AN: I know this chapter was pretty boring but the next chapter will be more interesting. Please R&R. I promise snorkelling!! :)!!**_

_**Peter Griffin: Lois, I can't find my favorite pair of underwear.**__**  
**__**Lois: Which one? The one where you ripped hole in it from when you got stuck in that airplane bathroom from when you got the trots?**__**  
**__**Peter Griffin: No, I'm looking for the pair from when I had to hold it in because it was that extra long Palm Sunday service and I thought blowing gas would offend Jesus so I let it rip in the vestibule after service and it sounded like Louie Armstrong.**__**  
**__**Lois Griffin: Top drawer.**_


	16. Snorkelling and Cupcakes

_**A Hydrogen fuelled car is a car fuelled by hydrogen – Wikipedia! Seriously how dumb can you get!!**_

Emmett's POV

I seriously didn't understand why Rose got so angry at me. I mean I made a tiny little bet with Jasper and she goes spaz on me.

I guess she is hormonal and all but come on, it was a bet on the sex of the baby. I shoved my head in my hands as Bella and Alice walked off to go find her.

"Dude, you should not have said that in front of her." Jasper said while clapping me on the back, "Sorry, oh and because she spazzed out, I don't owe you money!"

"Like hell you don't. I am in so much trouble. I'm going to buy her something awesome, special and something that will make it all better." I said.

"Emmett my friend I thought you were the 'ladies man' well it sure don't seem like it." Edward laughed.

I smacked him across the head.

"Emmett what the hell? There is no need for violence!"

I glared at him and he backed off. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He raised his hands in surrender.

Rose came back followed by Alice and Bella. I could tell she'd been crying because she had tear streaks down her cheeks. I pulled her into my lap.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you baby." She said to me.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I bet on our little baby. I didn't think it would make you so upset." I kissed her sweetly.

I loved her so much. I would never again do something so stupid and childish. I would make it up to her. Somehow.

* * *

BPOV

As we arrived I started to get giddy. "Are you alright love? You look worried." Edward asked soothingly.

"Yes I'm fine. I just hope the waters not cold!" I said, and put in a laugh. I could tell he didn't buy it, but he played along anyway.

"Okay so up here are snorkels and flippers. Come and get your size then jump in and away you go. We'll be here for about an hour, then were going to head off go swimming around the other side of the island!" One of the crew ladies said.

We grabbed out flippers and snorkels and put them on. We were walking over to the back of the boat to jump in when guess what happened? I tripped. I fell straight into the water. I swam back up to see everybody laughing.

Well Edward was trying not to laugh. I just glared at them and swam off. Edward caught up to me and pulled me up out of the water.

"Sorry for laughing love. I should have caught you." I couldn't be angry at him, so I pecked him not the cheek.

"What don't I get a proper kiss?" He complained. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the lips. We held hands underwater.

I loved seeing all the fishy and all the cool plants. My favourite was the giant clams, they were awesome and pretty.

We hoped back on the boat and took off our flippers and snorkels. I looked over at Edward and he was staring intently at me. I followed his gaze to my chest and blushed a deep pink.

I walked over to him and smacked him playfully on the arm. "What was that for?" He asked

"No staring! Save it for later..." I whispered the last part and his eyes went wide. I smiled and sat down. He sat down next to me straight away and pulled me onto his lap.

He started kissing my neck and shoulders. I blushed again. "Edward stop it, we're in public!" I said to him; not really wanting him to stop.

"They'll get over it!" He said between kisses.

I turned around on his lap and kissed him senseless. I smiled at the goofy look on his face. I had no idea where my sudden boldness was coming from.

I hopped off his lap and walked over to Rose and Alice who were talking to each other.

They didn't see me, "I seriously don't think it's a good idea!" Alice hissed.

"Well it is. Bella needs to make her move; I mean seriously she's been dating him for like ages. We've both done it with our men!" Rosalie replied.

"You're forgetting that you are pregnant as a consequence of that, and we are both engaged!" Alice hissed again. They both still hadn't noticed that I was standing there.

"Well she need to and I don't care what you think, because I'm doing it anyway."

I intervened then. "And what if Bella doesn't want you to do anything. I mean I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own!" They saw me and there faces went white.

"Oh Bella! Hi." They said in unison.

"I don't even want to know what you two were talking about; I think I'm going to go back to the boys now." I was angry at them. I mean they were planning on doing something to me. I hated it when they did that. I can run my own life.

I sat angrily onto the seat next to Edward. "Whoa what's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing. Only that your girlfriend is planning something and I don't want her to because I know it'll be bad and it has to do with 'making a move', uhhh!" I groaned and leaned into Edward's chest.

Emmett just laughed. I shot daggers at him. This would never be worth it. Why did I just tell them that? I rolled my eyes at myself. The boat pulled up near the whitest sand beach I had ever seen. It was amazing.

We jumped into the water and swam to shore. Alice and Rose tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I went swimming with Edward. Although we didn't do much swimming, we were making out for the most of it.

We got home at six. We were all dead tired and we collapsed onto our beds. I pulled myself out of bed with a groan. I had to shower and change before I slept.

I didn't want to get sand and salt water in the bed. Emmett and Rose were asleep on their bed as was Alice. Jasper was in the kitchen making something; Edward was asleep on the couch.

"Hey, what cha making?" I asked.

"I had an urge to make cupcakes, so I'm making cupcakes!" he said happily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhhh, I didn't think we had the ingredients for cupcakes? And don't you need cupcake trays?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me, a look of confusion and realisation on his face. "Well I knew we had the ingredients, but I forgot about the tray." I laughed.

"I can go down to the store to buy one if you want. It'll wake me up a bit!" I said.

He smiled. I could see why Alice loved him so much, he was a great guy. "Sure that would be great. I think I'll join you. I don't want you walking around by yourself at 7.30 at night!" he said.

"Well okay then. I think I'll take a shower first. I won't be long." I said while heading to the bathroom. He said he would wait and that he wasn't finished anyways.

I changed into jeans and a simple pink T-shirt that said 'Save the Earth! It's the only planet with chocolate!' It was my favorite shirt. Jasper read it and laughed.

He grabbed his wallet and we headed out the door. We talked and laughed about random things all the way to the store. We bought two cupcake trays and headed home.

"So, how are things going with you and Alice?" I asked curiously.

"They're great. She is the most fantastic, wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, cute, outgoing, happy person I have ever met! I love her to bits and would never want to be without her." He gushed.

I smiled. "Jasper you are a great guy. I mean you are the best thing to happen to Alice since me. Kidding, but seriously I've seen the way you two are with each other and I know that you're perfect for her and she's perfect to you. I mean at first I was sceptical about you, as well as Emmett, but now I know that your great." I said.

"Thanks Bella. I'm so happy I met her. I'm happy my two best friends in the world met two of the most amazing people I have ever met. You're great Bella. And Edward is lucky to have you." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled and laughed all the way home.

He cracked a joke just as we walked in the door and we were holding our sides laughing. We walked inside and immediately stopped laughing. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were standing there with angry, worried and relieved looks on their faces. They all had their arms crossed too. I would have laughed but I knew I would have gotten a scolding.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! We wake up and Bella and Jasper aren't here. We call but you left your phones here! What the hell!" Alice screamed.

Jasper held up the cupcake trays, "We went to get cupcake trays for the cupcakes I started making." He said slowly. I giggled.

"You went to go get cupcake trays?" She asked taken aback.

"Yeah, well I told Jasper we didn't have any so we went and got some!" I laughed. She glared at me. "Well come on Jasper lets go make some cupcakes!" I said happily. We walked into the kitchen to escape death glares.

Jasper looked into the mixing bowl. "Well I see nobody ate this so let's get cookin'!" he said excitedly. I walked out of the kitchen after we put the cupcakes into the oven.

I was engulfed in a hug by Edward. "Well hello to you too!" I said, "Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I-can't-breath!" I said. he let me go.

"Sorry Bella!"

I kissed him passionately. We ended up making our way over to the couch. Where we were furiously making out. "Oh get a room!" Alice said, quoting my line from when Jasper proposed.

"I believe we're in one!" Edward said and kept kissing me. I glanced at the clock and jumped up causing Edward to fall to the floor. "Oopps, sorry!" I said as I rushed into the kitchen.

Jasper realised what I was rushing for. Luckily our cupcakes were fine. We iced them and ate them. We smiled at each other and started laughing.

Tomorrow we were driving up to Port Douglas to see Mosman Gorge. I fell asleep lying on Edward's chest and smiling broadly. This holiday was the best I had ever been on.

_**AN: hey guys hoped you like it, I made it a bit longer because I didn't update for a while. Somebody wanted me to do a lemon or a sex scene with Edward and Bella but I don't particularly know how to right one. If you want to write one and send it to me then that would be great because then I could have it in my story. I would give you a thanks message and what not so yes...please.**_

_**Please R&R. Lots of love nickynoo ! I put the following quote because it reminded me of vampires haha.**_

_**Bender: Now, your basic human is between 3 and 25 feet tall, and is made of a hairy, oily goo wrapped in a t-shirt.**__**  
**__**Other Robot: Is true they bite your neck and suck your transmission fluid, and then you become a human?**__**  
**__**Bender: Sure, why not?**_


	17. GET OUT!

AN: I got the most awesomest ideas while sitting in English, i started jumping up and down in my seat and squealing and such. I thought it was really awesome. Vampirerobots was there too and sort of tweaked something in my head to think of the idea. Sorry if i go really really fast through this chapter. Oh yeah and they have been in Australia for 8 months. (Even if that's not right that's what I'm making it) and Rose is 4 months pregnant!

As I woke up I smiled again. This truly was a great Holiday. I pulled myself-unhappily- from Edward's chest. I had a shower and got changed for the day. It was early so nobody else was up.

In the kitchen I found the cupcakes. Nobody else had wanted them. I mean, they tasted wicked. Jasper can seriously make the best cupcakes. I guess they didnt want to eat them because maybe it would make them feel like hypocrites or something.

I cleaned up and made myself some breakfast. I was sitting happily at the breakfast bar eating when Emmett walks in. He looked upset.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. I put my bowl down.

"No. Rose is still sort of mad at me. I said sorry and I do know why she is still so cranky." He complained; while grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"It'll take time for her to be completely cool with you again. Girls remember things better than boys. She's pregnant too, so that adds to it and it'll make her more careful." I said.

Emmett sagged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess but I just want her to forgive me completely, she's been ignoring me and stuff. I hate seeing her mad."

"We all do. But you think this is mad? Wait 'till you see her really mad. Like this time when we were in grade 10, she totally beat the crap out of this guy who wouldn't leave her alone after she had turned him down like 50 times-that's not an exaggeration either- and he just kept bugging her. It was funny in a way." I said as I walked out of the kitchen, I patted his shoulder on my way.

I decided I would go hire a car for the trip up. I wrote a note so that nobody whould get angry. "Hey whattcha' doing?" Emmett asked.

"Oh going to get the hire car. You want to come?" He nodded and I scribbled his name on the paper as well.

We headed out the door and walked to the hire car place. Emmett wanted to get this stupid convertible thing that would only fit two people in it. I rolled my eyes at him and decided on a 4WD. I hated the things but we needed it.

"Can I drive?" Emmett asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I mean you're going to need the whole trip up there to fix things with Rose so..."

I handed him the keys and we drove back to the hotel. When we walked in everybody was still asleep. "I guess we didnt need the note... This is why I dont write notes!" I huffed and walked into the bedroom.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I walked in. There was Edward in all his glory. Okay so he hand underwear on but still. "Oh sorry!" I squeaked. I turned around and went to walk through the door.

It was closed. I smashed right into it. "Ouch!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said rushing over. He still didnt put clothes on.

I closed my eyes. I probably wouldnt be albe to restrain myself. "I'm fine." I struggled out.

He picked me up in one go and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I sighed into his chest. "Are you sure Bella?" He asked concerned.

"Dont worry I'm fine. I should have knocked I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest. He patted my hair.

"Bella, you dont need to worry about that." I opened my eyes and met his. He pecked me on the lips and I turned agian. This time opening the door.

"Ummm, we're going to head off soon so...yeah, just get ready basically." I said as I walked out.

I thought to myself two things. Wow Edward looked great-even if he always does- and two, oh my god I actually didnt blush. That was strange.

We headed out the door 30 minutes later.

I was driving on the way back. Even though I wasnt very good at driving on the left side of the road, I managed. I saw Rose and Emmett in the back. It looked like they were making up.

All day they hadnt really talked. I smiled as I realised that she would forgive him. Alice was asleep on Jasper's chest; who was also asleep.

Edward had dozed off too. I couldnt hear Emmett and Rose, until they started yelling.

"YOU ARE SO CHILDISH! YOU DONT TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY. I TRY TO FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING A BET BUT THEN YOU GO AND SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DONT YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WATCH AND I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERYTHING. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT AND I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN."Rose yelled furioulsy.

"OH SO NOW I'M THE BAD GUY. I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG ROSE. I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD BUT I CANT BE PERFECT. I CANT DO EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT ME TOO. BUT IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED, YOU'RE NOT PERFECT EITHER. YOU'RE TOO UPTIGHT ALL THE TIME. YOU CAN NEVER LAUGH AT ANYTHING, THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING 'CHILDISH' ABOUT IT. YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT! SOMETIME I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I-"

I slammed on the brakes. Causing everybody to jerk. I woke up everybody who was sleeping, although how they slept through that I dont know. I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Bella, whats wrong, why did you stop, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically.

"Out of the car." I said simply.

His eyes widened. "Not you. Rose, Emmett, get out of the car. You can either stop you fighting so I can concentrait on driving. Or you get out of the car. I know that you're not going to stop arguing so get out now. We're not that far away from the hotel. You can walk!" I said.

Alice, Jasper and Edward were all confused. "Bella you cant expect me to walk home! I'm pregnant!"

"THEN CALL A CAB!" They stayed still. I turned off the engine. "I'm not going anywhere until you two get out of my car! Oh and it has to be back by five, so if it's late, you get to pay the bills!"

I crossed my arms and put my feet up onto the dashboard. "Bella-"

"NO, they're getting out of the car." I said, cutting off Edward.

"Wouldnt it be eaiser if one of us got out of the car. As in him! He started it and I cant walk home!"

"Rose you are both getting out of this car. You're only four months pregnant. You dont have the waddle or anything so I think you'll be fine."

Emmett undid his seat belt and got out. Rose glared at me and I just smiled back. She got out of the car too. Emmett offered to help her but she declined. Rudely I might add.

He closed the door. I think they all expected me to let them back in. I turned the ignision on and turned back onto the road. I started drving back home.

"Bella, your not actually going to leave them there are you?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am."

We took the car back and walked home from there.

At around 5.30 Emmett and Rose walked it. I knew they had called the cab because Rose didnt look exausted. They were still bickering. I sighed.

"YOU ARE A INCOMPETENT, STUPID BAFFOON. I HATE YOU. I AM NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR ME AGAIN."

"WELL YOU'RE A STUCK-UP, SUPERFICIAL BLONDE PSYCOPATHIC BITCH!"

Rose walked into the kitchen and came back out cupcake in hand. She walked over to Emmett and smushed it in his face. He blew out and sprayed cupcake on Rose.

"Emmett McCarty you must be the arithmatic man, you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention and multiply ignorance"

He then walked into the kitchen and threw one at her. It hit her square in the nose. They threw almost all of the cupcakes at eachother.

I looked over at Jasper. His face was filled with shock, anger and sadness. I giggled. Then stopped when I recieved glares from everybody in the room.

"Rosalie you're a bitch!" Edward said. My mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I said she's a bitch. Nobody baggs one of my best friends and gets away with it."

I stared at him wide eyed. "Seriously, their fight has nothing to do with you. You should just ignore them. Maybe pay more attention to more important things in life!"

"None of my business? He's my best friend and this girl who knocked his socks off is insulting him. He doesnt deserve to be treated like this."

"OH AND ROSALIE DOES?!" I started yelling.

"I'M NOT SAYING SHE DOES. I'M SAYING THAT EMMETT DOESNT NEED THIS SHIT! HE DOESNT NEED ROSALIE!" My mouth fell open again. Alice, Jasper and Rose's mouths fell open too.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up a cupcake. I threw it at Edward. It hit him in the chest. "DONT INSULT MY FRIENDS EDWARD."

"I'M NOT INSULTING YOUR FRIENDS BELLA! GOD YOU'RE BEING SO IDIOTIC AND STUPID!" I picked up another cupcake and threw it at his head. He dogged it but it hit his shoulder.

I gapped at what he said, "You are living proof that a man can live without his brain!"

"Bella now you're just being a baby, you have to see that Emmett doesnt need a bitch like Rosalie in his life!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE THINGS FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW EDWARD, BUT I CANT SEEM TO GET MY HEAD THAT FAR UP MY ARSE!" Everybodies mouths were hanging open.

I wasnt usually the one for comebacks and being a bitch, but nobody insults my friends.

"Get out! Emmett, Edward! OUT NOW!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Oh yes you are!" I walked over to the door and held it open for them. They didnt moved. "Fine."

I walked over to the phone. I dialed the front desk. "Hello, how my we be of assistance to you?"

"Hi, yeah I'm in room 43 and I have two men here who wont leave. Do you think you could offer me and my three friends assistance?"

"Yes maddam we'll be up in a moment."

"Thank-you!"

I hung up. "They're on their way. I suggest you pack some clothing for the night because you are not coming back here for a while!" I said simply. Emmett wasnt that stupid, he rushed into his bedroom and packed a backpack full of clothes.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, ummm, this man here, with the bronze hair and this one here, the big guy!" I smiled sweetly.

Emmett went quietly with a sad look on his face. He looked upset. I knew he didnt mean any of the things he said. He was just caught up in the moment.

I didnt mean the things I said about Edward, I was just mad at him. Edward went quietly too. "Why isnt Jasper getting kicked out? Or Rosalie" He asked.

"Because Jasper didnt do anything wrong and wasnt being a dickhead!" Rose said nastily. "And I'm not going to kick my pregnant best friend, who has done nothing wrong out! And I do addmit that she did insult Emmett and it wasnt nice!" I said after Rose had finished.

The boys walked solomly out of the room. "Thank-you so very much!" I said flirtinly to the guys that had come up. He smiled goofily back at me.

Edward looked shocked. I smiled cheekily again. This would show him. He mumbled under his breath. I closed the door with a sigh.

"WOW Bella. I didnt expect that. Nice! But I'm angry at you because you threw two of my cupcakes!" Jasper said

"I'm sorry Jaz, I wasnt going to throw something that would hurt him. Like this umbrella." I said holding it up.

Everybody laughed.

That night I was trying to get to sleep but couldnt. I needed Edward next to me. I sighed and got up.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and yanked the door open. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I didnt mean it. I love you Bella!" Edward said while pulling me into a hug.

I was still slightly mad at him. But I could easily forgive him. "I forgive you. But that doesnt excuss your rudeness. I love you too." He kissed me passionately.

I pulled him inside with me. "uhhh, guys..." Emmett said from the doorway. "Bella, does this mean we can come back."

"Yes. Rose is in her bedroom, dont wake her, if she's sleeping you sleep on the couch!" I said quickly.

I yanked Edward into the bedroom. I tore off his shirt and pushed him onto the bed.

"Bella, do you know how sexy you are when you're mad." Edward stated. "Just shut up and kiss me!" I said.

His hands were at the bottom of my night dress, lingering. I made the dicision for him and grabbed his hands. I made them pull it off, over my head,

Edward stared at me as I ran my fingers over his chest.

My hands lingered near his belt buckle. He looked down at my hands and then to my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and looked nervously at him.

I undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

He rolled me over and kissed me. Then he undid my bra. It fell to the floor. I knew then, that this was it. The night.

AN: Thanks for reading guys, I know it's a sort of cliffy. Sorry. Please R&R!  
I will update soon. And not to worry, I am going to America on Thursday the 11th (ironic I know) but I am taking my laptop so I will be able to type!

If I dont have the internet then I will type more than one chapter and update like three at a time or whatever.

Love nickynoo!!

(To the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)  
Stan: Lava, acid and your crotch these are things you must not touch.  
Steve: Rest assured your eyes will melt, if you drift below the belt...


	18. The morning after

**_AN: Thanks for the great reviews guys. Unfortunatly the security is really tight at the airport and I dont want them going over all my personal files on my laptop. I've got a laptop off a friend over there and i'll update as much as I can. This will be the last chapter for a bit. Sorry. Please R&R. Oh and ideas for baby girl names for Rose and Emmetts baby. If you have any suggestions let me know._**

EPOV

Last night was the best night of my life, hands down. Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Plus she knows how to make a guy feel weak at the knees.

She makes the cutest sounds andc I love it when she says my name. I smiled at the thought. Right now I was lying in the bed with her wrapped around me.

I couldnt help but stare at her form. It made my smile grow. There was a knock on the door and Emmett came busting in. "Dude, I need you to-OH MY GOD!" Crap. Now Emmett knows the whole world will find out. Thank god Bella was asleep.

"Did prudy Mctudy actually do what I think he did?" He said quietly. I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Whooaaa...Never thought I'd see the day. So how was she?" I glared at him.  
"Emmett, get out. It's none of your business and I dont want the whole world knowing!" I growled. "Okay okay. I get it." He smiled cheekily. "Emmett, DONT!" I yelled harshly. He waltzed out of the room.

Bella moved in her sleep and I knew she was waking up. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. "Where are you going?" She asked quiety, while propping herself up on her elbow.

"Just putting some clothes on love. So I can go throttle Emmett!" I said. Her faced blushed right up. "He didnt find out did he?" I nodded. She got out of bed, managing to trip on the blankets. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks." She mumbled quietly. I smiled. She was so gorgeous.

"Edward love no need to stare." She wagged her finger at me. She put on a pair of black short shorts and a 'Video killed the Radio Star' T-Shirt. She looked adorable.

I couldnt resist. I grabbed her and kissed her sensless. She giggled and I grabbed her around the waist as we walked out of the room.

"Morning!" Emmett hollered. He had slept on the lounge.

Bella blushed lightly and went to go make breakfast. I gave Emmett a 'Dont even think about saying anything,' look and he just smirked. I glared at him.

"Say anything and I'll tell Rosalie that you cried in The Notebook, and any other chick flick for that matter!" I was blackmailling him and he glared at me.

Rose stumbled out of the bedroom. "Mmmm, something smells nice...What are you two doing back in here?" She glared at Emmett and I.

"Rose, relax. I let them back in. I've forgiven them, and so should you. They didnt mean it." Bella said, walking out from the kitchen holding a three plates. I rushed over and grabbed two of them and put them on the table.

"Thanks." She said kissing me chastisly (SP?) on the cheek. Rose glared at her.

"No thankyou. I think i'll be annoyed at them still." Rose said.

Alice and Jasper walked out together, Alice yawning. "Good morning." They said in unison.

"Awww come on Rose. You know I didnt mean it and I'm sorry..." Emmett tried. She ignored him and walked into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"What's with the look on your face Bella?" Alice asked. Emmett smirked again.

"What look?" She said innocently. I grinned at her. Alice, being Alice knew straight away. She screamed. "OH MY GOODNESS!! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" She yelled. Jasper backed away a little.

She giggled. "Alice relax. I was going to tell you. Just not right now."

"HA!" Emmett yelled. I picked up a coaster and flinged it at his head. "OUCH!" He yelled. I laughed and so did everybody else. Rose overdid it a little.

That day we were lounging around the house. When Bella asked, "Hey what date is your flight boys?" I got up and grabbed the tickets. I kept them, because according to the boys I was the most responsible. I showed it to her. "Bummer. We leave the day before you." She said. I sighed internally that I wouldnt get to be with her on the long flight home.

"Ohhhh, I think we should go to Lake Morris tomorrow you guys! That would be so much fun!" Alice squeeled.

We were staying at Edge Hill. It would take half the day to get there. "Alice, that means we'll have to camp the night there." I said matter-of -factly.

"That's okay. I mean I dont mind cuddling up to Jasper all night!" She said happily. I smiled at the thought that I could be snuggled up to her all night long. Even though we were most nights.

"Well it sounds stupid to me. I dont want to be anywhere near him! Especially in a tent!" Rose hissed.

"Rosalie, you are going to have to forgive him sooner or later. I recommend sooner. Do you want your baby to be in a stress filled environment? When the time comes for that baby to pop out, you'll forgive him. Or scream at him that you hate him for doing this to you. But anyway, you know what I mean!" Bella said back in the same voice.

Shes so sexy when she does that. I had to retain myself from pouncing on her then and there. That would never shut Emmett up.

"No!" Rose argured. Bella stood up and grabbed Rose's arm. She pushed her into the bathroom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed.

"Edward sweetheart could you please bring Emmett over here?" I gladly obliged and stood up to grab Emmett, he stood up on his own free will and waltzed into the bathroom. Bella pushed the door shut and locked it from the outside. She pushed a chair up to it aswell.

I grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her. "Hmmmhmmm..." I heard Jasper coughing over the loud noise of Rosalie pounding on the door. Bella blushed a shade of crimson.

"I'm not letting you two out until you sort your issues out. You have a loo if you need to use it and if you get hungry well tough luck." Bella said.

I sighed as I heard Rosalie yell at one of my best-friends. I knew she didnt mean it. But she was to proud to just let it go.

Jasper, Alice, Bella and I decided on going for a walk. Bella shoved a phone under the door along with a box of granola bars. They wouldnt starve to death.

I could just image what they would be like when we got back. If Rose hadnt given up yet they would be sitting in seperate sides of the bathroom. If she had, they would probably be having hot, steamy make-up sex. That's the way Emmett works.

I just hoped that Rosalie wouldnt be too made at Bella.

**_AN: Thats it for this chapter. Short I know. I suck at endings but get used to it. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW.  
Lots of Love Nickynoo Hayley: Dad do something!  
Stan (to waitress): So what, exactly is a Frittata?  
Hayley: DAD!  
Stan: Hey I'm hungry, this guy rode me like an animal for three hours. Do have any idea what thats like?  
(Pause, Hayley glares)  
Stan: And now I'm not hungry._**


	19. In the car

**_AN: Heyyyy from America. Heres the next chapter. On my other story (Bella gets Amnesia) I have writeres block. Sorry it took so long ive had jetlag and been in disneyland and such. Im sitting in a bathroom typing this because my brother is pissing me off. :P Oh and I cant remember if I said they were going camping or not, but they are so yeah..._**

BPOV

Camping. I love camping. The only part I dont know like is the hiking to the camp spots. At least Emmett would be driving all the way to the lake. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about love?" Edward asked me. He was currently playing with my hair and stroking my arm. "Oh just thinking."

"What are you thinking?" I smiled again. I was thinking about not hiking and him, well more specifically the night we had not so long ago.

"The other night." I smiled cheekily and blushed. He got the goofiest smile on his face. I turned my head away and let my hair fall over my face to cover my blush.

He turned my face to his and looked into my eyes. He had the most intense gaze. "I love you." I wispered. He leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"Excuse me there are young children in this vechicle!" Emmett said in professional voice. While also trying not to laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. It was early in the afternoon when we arrived. We didnt have to walk far to get to the small camping grounds. Plus a huge bonus was that I didnt trip! Not once!

I collapsed onto a log that was placed around the fireplace. "Uhhhhh!" I sighed. Edward laughed. "Bella we havent even done hiking or anything. Why are you exahusted?"

I smiled at him again. "Oh I'm not exausted. But I know i'm not up for hiking or anything...but maybe...other things..." I said suggestivly. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Well I wonder what other things we could do? Maybe we could collect wood, or we could go swimming or we could climb a tree... What other activities would you like to participate in?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward..." I whisperd. I ran my fingers up and down his arm and looked up from under my eyelashes.  
"Bella.." Edward said while breathing out. I giggled as his resistance failed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.  
"As much as I love it when you do that, I dont think our friends would appriciate me jumping you right here and now." I laughed again.

"Okay..." I said sadly.

"EMMETT Please, I'm a big girl-in both ways- but I can go hiking, I am not handicapped, just pregnant!" Rose argued. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were going hiking. Rose wanted to as well but Emmett didnt think it was appropriate. I was going to start arguing with him but decided against it.

"Okay Rose, fine. Let's go!" He said clearly not wanting to fight. They all left rahter quickly. But of course Emmett just had to say, "Now you two, I would rather appriciate it if I dont have to come back to any hanky panky!" He said while wagging his finger at us. I blushed. "OH MY GOD I was only joking, jeez!" He said. I turned into Edward's chest.

They walked off after that comment. I was still crimson.

"Just ignore his comment. I dont really think of it as hanky panky." He smiled. Lets just say we had a lot of fun while our friends were hiking.

* * *

APOV

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!! BELLA, EDWARD, ROSALIE, EMMETT, JASPER!! GET UP!!" They all groaned at me. I dont know why they werent as excited as me. I guess I'm the only person i'll know whose actually fully awake at 6.30 in the morning. Hmmmm, maybe water will work.

"Okay guys, get up or i'll get a bucket of water!" I said cheerily. That made Jasper, Rose and Emmett get right on up. Bella I think was just intent on staying right next to Edward's chest. I think she'd like it if they were both covered in water...

Okay I dont need those thoughts in my mind.

We'd spent our time at the lake. I didnt even really want to go there that much...Japser though seemed to love the idea, so I went along with it. Then we had spent another month or so up in Cairns and around that area.

Yesterday we had arrived at the Gold Coast. I love it here. And I lost it, well almost. I mean they have the like hugest mall ever! I squealed out loud and Jasper just laughed. I ran over to him and basically jumped on him. It was funny from my perspective.

"Good-morning." He whisperd in my ear. I smiled and got all giddy. I pecked him on the lips and we proceeded to get Bella and Edward out of bed. They both got out grumpily. They havent really done any canoodilling since Emmett had made a really rude comment. That I wont repeat today.

We were going today to one of the themeparks. There were four. Wet 'n' Wild, before we go there us girls need new bikinis, Seaworld, there were a few rides and heaps of animals, Movieworld which seems awesome, I cant wait to go. And Dreamworld, which we were going to today.

I was so excited. I really couldnt wait. I was bouncing on the breakfast bench barstool. "Al sweetheart you're going to hit the ceiling unless you calm down." Jasper said. He put a reasurring hand on my shoulder. It calmed me instantly. I love that about him; that he's the only one who can calm me down.

About 20 minutes later we were all set to go and walking out the door. I had started bouncing again and Jasper had given up on trying to calm me down. Bella and Rose were still going, but they usually needed bribes to get me calm.

"I'll let you take me shopping for new maternity clothes. I need some!" Rose said. I placed my thumb and index finger on my chin and stroked it. I shook my head happily.

"You can do whatever you want to me and I wont complain. Plus I'll wear whatever you want me to." Bella said un-happily. I jumped up and down even more.

"OKAY YOU GOT ME!! EEEPPPPPP!!" I screamed. Then I instantly relaxed. I had said I would be calm.

We drove into the car park at Dreamworld. This would be fun.

AN: Hey I know this chapter was short but I wanted to update and this was all I had time for. Well while the characters are going to Dreamworld, Im going back to DISNEYLAND!! YAY... Please R&R!!

Lots of Love, Nickynoo!!


	20. The theme park

AN: Sorry guys for the last chapter. It was a filler/quick update/short chapter. My brother is annoying the hell out of me right now but I hope this is sufficiient. Please R&R. Oh and all the themeparks are real. Dreamworld is the bombdiggettyest place. I know it like the palm of my hand hehe.

BPOV

Why did I just say that? I cannot believe that I bribed Alice to calm down by letting her attack me. I have to be the stupidest person ever. Edward was trying not to laugh. I glared at him and pulled his arm off my shoulder.

It worked. "I'm sorry love, you just had the cutest funniest look on your face. Please forgive me..." Edward pouted and I kissed his cheek. I smiled and turned away again.

I looked out the window at the approaching themepark. It looked so awesome. I could see a massive blue and yellow rollercoaster, a orange wheel thing swinging in the air, a wavish thing spinning around and a tall tower. The Tower of Terror, I think it's a free fall ride.

We got out of the car; I could see Alice trying so hard not to bounce around. We headed to the entry gates and walked through. Alice had already bought our tickets.

As we stepped inside we were greated with a massive water fountain and a person in a koala suit. "Okay so if anybody gets lost, come back here." Emmett said. He was so organised and caring.

"Emmett, we all have phones!" I said happily. He smiled. "Okay so what do you guys want to do first?" I asked.

"Giant Drop"  
"Wipeout"  
"Cyclone"  
"The Claw"

Everybody except Edward yelled out at once. I laughed. "Well okay. I guess we're doing the big 6 thrill rides. I want to start small so no Drop." I said. Edward was still silent.

"Okay lets go on the Cyclone." We all agreed. Edward grabbed my hand. His hand was sweaty.

I looked up at his face, he looked petrified. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly so nobody else would be alerted.

"Yeah I'm fine love." He said while clearing his throat. I knew he was lying.

"No you're not. I know you well enough Edward. Tell me." I pleaded. He looked me in the eyes.

"Okay but dont laugh." I nodded, "I've never actually been to a theme park before, and Im affraid of rides and heights." He said quickly. My mouth fell open.

I didnt laugh because it wasnt funny. "You dont have to go on it if you dont want to." I said. He shook his head quickly.

"No, Emmett would never let me live it down. Plus you'll need somebody to hold on to if you get scared." He smiled his crooked smile. I laughed.

"Okay then." We reaced the Cyclone and walked up the cylindrical, winding, circle pathway. There was hardly anybody in the line.

Edward's grip tightened on my hand when we got on the ride. I sent him a reasuring smile.

I wanted to laugh through the whole ride. Edward's hand was cutting off my circulation flow and his face was pertrified.

We got off and he composed his face. "Whoooo, yeah that was awesome! Lets go on another one!" Emmett yelled. I laughed. Edward's laugh was forced.

"It wasnt that bad!" He mumbled.

The rest of the day was spent going on all the rides. They were all amazing and fun. Edward was getting better, and by the end of the day he was the most excited. "Come on I really want to go on the Giant Drop! LET"S GO!" He yelled.

I gulped as I looked up at the massive tower in front of me. Edward removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It'll be okay love. Remember I'm here. I love you too." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you." I said. The line was short. Great...

"Dont worry." We put our bags in the bag holder and put on our harnesses. The drop started going up. "Ohhh, we're almost at the top!" Alice squeeled.

"No we're only half way." I laughed.

"WHAT"  
Edward screamed. I laughed again. We stopped suddenly and the seats jerked. Edward's face went pale white. I dont know I think the look suited him.

"How long are we going to stay up here?" Jasper asked. We hadnt been up there that long.

"I dont know!" Alice yelled back. That's when we dropped. We all screamed as loud as ever. I found it funny seeing Emmett yelling.

We were laughing when we got off. We saw our photo and had to buy it. We all had our mouths open and my hair and Alice's was flying all around our faces and up over our heads (well as much as Alice's hair could fly). Edward and Jasper's hair was everywhere and Emmett was sitting with his hands up and the funniest open mouthed look on his face.

We got off and saw Rose. She cant go on any of the rides because she's pregnant. Emmett's face went from happy to really, really, really pissed off in a matter of milliseconds.

Rose hadnt seen us yet but we had seen her, and the guy standing basically on top of her. Rosalie's face was a mix of anger, disgust and longing to hurt the guy. I knew she wouldnt though. Not with her baby.

"What the hell?" Emmett hissed.

"Cool it Emmett, she's not doing anything back. Except maybe wanting to kick the crap out of him. Let's just walk up casually, you know." I said everybody nodded.

We walked up calmly. Emmett put his arm around Rose, "Hey gorgeous, whose ya new friend? Hi i'm Emmett!" He stuck his other hand out. Alice and I were trying not to laugh. I mean it wasnt a funny situation, just what Emmett was saying.

"Oh uhhh, hi. I'm Lucas. I was just ummm, helping her with her hair." He said scared. The look on Rosalie's face showed it all. He was not helping fix her hair. Her hair was always perfect.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you as I said, I'm Emmett, Rose's fiancee, that's Bella and that's her boyfriend Edward, and Alice and her finacee Jasper." Emmett said politly. It was hilarious to see his face because he looked like he was about to crack.

"Well uhhhh, nice to meet you all, I guess i'll be on my way." He turned and basically sprinted away.

"Just a second Lucas, can I have a word." Lucas looked like he was about to cry.

As soon as Emmett walked off Alice and I cracked. We were being supported by Edward and Jasper, they were holding us so we wouldnt fall down laughing. Rose glared at us.

Emmett walked back a happy man, then he got all worried over Rose. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say? You should have kicked the crap out of him like I know you wanted too."

"Emmett i'm fine. He didnt touch me he just tried to sweet talk me, but let me tell you that you are way better at that than him. I didnt want to hurt him, he's not a bad guy, just desperate for some of this." Rose said the last part was shaking her hips. That started Alice and I up again.

The rest of the day was spent souviner shopping. We hopped in the car after putting our nine bags of souviners in the trunk of the car. "Oh and Bella, tomorrow we're going SHOPPING!!" Alice screamed the last words causing Jasper and Edward to block their ears.

Perfect, a day shopping with Alice, letting her do whatever she wanted...

RPOV (of the Lucas incident)

I really hated not being allowed on the rides. Well i'm not a ride person but still. It was the end of the day which I was glad for. Everybody was going on the Giant Drop. It looked super wicked; but scary.

I sighed as I watched them walk happily over to the ride. Emmett turned around and gave me an apoligetic smile. He'd been doing that all day. God how I loved him. I know we fight sometimes but I never mean the things I say-well not always- and I know he doesnt mean them.

I wanted to marry him right now. I knew Alice would give me the silent treatment if I went to Vegas or something. She wouldnt talk to me until Bella and Edward get hooked.

I turned around and there was this guy who had blondy hair with a purple bit at the front. "Whoa." I said as my eyes went wide.

"Oh sorry. I didnt see you, although I dont know how; you're so hot." He exclaimed. I wanted to punch him in the face right then and there. I couldnt though, it could hurt my baby.

I longed for Emmett to come back so he could beat the crap out of him.

"You are so sexy. You should come back to my place with me. It's only up the road. Or we could just stay here..." He said while stroking my hair. He was basically on top of me. I wanted to scream.

"You know we arent that far from..." Just then all my friends walked up.

Emmett stuck his arm around my shoulder, the guy backed off a bit. "Hey gorgeous, whose ya new friend? Hi i'm Emmett!" Emmett stuck out his free hand. I could tell he was containing rage; I could also tell that Alice and Bella were containing laughter.

"Oh uhhh, hi. I'm Lucas. I was just ummm, helping her with her hair." He was scared. My hair is perfect, I dont need any body to help me with it. Well except Emmett after we have some fun. God couldnt this guy see I'm pregnant. I think my face showed all the anger and disgust I felt.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you as I said, I'm Emmett, Rose's fiancee, that's Bella and that's her boyfriend Edward, and Alice and her fiancee Jasper." Emmett said politly. I think he was about to hit Lucas. I loved how protective he is. Lucas looked piss scared.

"Well uhhhh, nice to meet you all, I guess i'll be on my way." He looked as if he would have sprinted if he could.

"Just a second Lucas, can I have a word." Emmett said. Oh yes this is going to be good. As soon as Emmett walked off I huffed out and Alice and Bella started laughing. Edward and Jasper were actually holding them up. I glared at the two of them.

Emmett ran back, I wanted to know what he said. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say? You should have kicked the crap out of him like I know you wanted too." I giggled.

"Emmett i'm fine. He didnt touch me he just tried to sweet talk me, but let me tell you that you are way better at that than him. I didnt want to hurt him, he's not a bad guy, just desperate for some of this." I shook my hips. We walked off again. I think we were going souviner shopping.

"What did you talk to him about?" I asked my lover boy.

"Oh just a few little details." I glared at him.

"Like..." I rolled my hand in a continue on fashion.

"Never mind"  
"Why wont you tell me?" I huffed.  
"Because you dont need to know!" "Well then, you dont tell me, I'm cancelling our plans for tonight." He looked confused.  
"What plans?" "Oh well I thought since you were being so sexy and protective of me just now, I might just let you do whatever you want to me...later on...in bed..." I said dragging out the last part.

"Ohhh. Well as much as that sounds...alluring...I dont want to tell you." I pushed my eyebrows together for a second. "Well I guess you wont be getting much for a very long time." I was mean sometimes. I smirked. He couldnt last too long without getting any.  
"Fine." He told me that he'd just gotten up the guy and told him to piss off and never lay eyes on his woman again.

"Why didnt you want to tell me that?" I asked; being the one who was confused this time.  
"Becuase, I thought you would have said that you couldnt have handled it yourself and that you didnt need me to tell off the guy and so on." He rushed. I stopped walking.

"Emmett, I always want you to protect me, but you know that sometimes I like to defend myself too. I love you and never want you to leave me or not protect me from guys who are 'trying to fix my hair'!" I gushed.

He smiled goofily. "I love you too. I will always protect you. Oh and your hair always looks perfect and I wouldnt try to fix it, well not unless aft-" I stopped his rambling with a kiss to the lips. Things were starting to get heated. We broke apart after Alice yelled out.

BPOV (next day at 6 am)

"BELLA WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Alice yelled jumping on my bed. I groaned and so did Edward who was lying next to me. Well I was more or less lying on top of him.

"What Alice its," I looked at the clock, "only 6. Why do I need to get up?" I mumbled.

"Becuase we're going shopping. Come on. Everybody else is up too!" She yelled. I rolled out of Edwards grip and scuffed out to the kitchen. "Okay, now that everybody is up I am going to tell you what the plan for today is."

I sighed. "Well Bella, Rosalie and myself are going shopping! You boys can do whatever you feel like, but if you dont have sexy, nice clothes to wear out tonight you go buy some. When we were coming home last night I saw a club. It's called 'Heat' It looked wicked and heaps of people were lining up outside it. We're going. If you go out be back by 5. Oh and you aren't allowed to see us when we're in our new clothes so you have to say goodbye now." Alice said almost in one breath.

A club. It didnt sound to bad. Apart from the fact that there would be dancing involved and I would most likly be wearing heels because of Alice.

I went and changed and grabbed my handbag, I was yanked out of my bedroom by Alice. I grabbed Edward and hugged and kissed him before we left. "See you later." I blew a kiss and got dragged out the door. This would be an interesting day.

AN: Hope you liked it I typed this on a bus! Haha. Please review, i love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be ASAP, well as soon as I can get time to do it. I'm in Las Vegas now. hehe. Next chapter will be shopping and the club. Oh and I stole the club name, haha it was on a sign near Hollister and It looked wicked hehe.

Nickynoo 


	21. Heat

AN: So I know some of you want me to go into more detail about Bella and Edward's sexual relationship, I'm not entirerly sure how much detail I can go into without feeling uncomfortable. So dont expect anything to major. OMG in Albequrquie there was a Carlisle BLVD and I went pretty hyper. It was funny. But anyways, thanks for the reviews. Please R&R. Oh and I might go through and edit the first few chapters you know with the whole Jacob/Mike thing so if it says I update or whatever or I cut a chapter out and then it dissapers that would be it. Just thought I'd inform my fans. (That sounds so cool) OMG I also may have a few issues in seeingthings because I lost my glasses :( I cannot believe it, I had them on top of my Brisinger book and I put it in my bag then why I wanted them on the plane they were gone :( sigh. Oh and one more thing, at the start of this story I said it would only be like 5-6 chapters haha it's like 20 chapters and still going, I found that funny, anyways here it is.

* * *

BPOV

Why did I volunter myself for this tourture? I really shouldnt have. I wasnt even at the shopping mall yet and I was in agony. I couldnt whinge though and I couldnt complain. Just bear with it.

We pulled up in the car park and Alice dragged me out of the car. "Okay so lets start with intimate apparel, then to the dresses, then bikinis, then shoes and accessories!" Alice yelped.

"What's intimate apparel?" I asked.

"Oh it's another word for bra's and underwear. I saw it in a shop once."

"Alice why do we need new bra's and underwear?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer.

"Well your question should be more on the lines of 'Alice why do I need new bra's and underwear?' and in answer to that question is that you need to knock your boyfriends socks off in the bedroom." She stated simply.

My expression was the same as it had been because I knew she was going to stay that. "Alice, Edward's seen me in nothing so why does it matter what undergarments I wear? I dont think that would impress him more than my bare skin. Besides what does my sexual relationship with Edward matter to you two?" I said stubornly.

"Now Bella, you promised no whinging or complaining and your relationship with Edward matters to us because we're your best friends. Trust me on this, by the time we're done in the club Edward will be all over you and if you have sexy underwear it'll make him fall to the floor baby." Alice said while clicking her fingers, Rose and I laughed. We walked into the store.

I made sure to keep my own clothes in eyesight, Alice or Rose might try something like I did on them. I giggled at the thought of it. Alice had gathered me basically everything in the store. I sighed and tried on the first set.

I ended up getting two pairs. Lace black ones and red and blue striped lacey one. So far, so good.

The dress shopping was sort of fun. Alice and Rose found the perfect dress right away. Rose's was a leopard print dress that was a boob tube dress. It finished just below her butt and had a black strap under her boobs. It didnt cling to her skin like her club clothes usually do, she didnt want her baby bump to be visible. She thought it would look like she was fat not pregnant.

Alice's dress was black and had thick straps. It parted under the bust line and showed a cream silk part. There was a diamond clasp above the top of the part. It stopped about an inch above her knee.

My dress took a little longer to find. But it was worth it, it was perfect. It was blood red and stopped about 3 inches above my knee. It flowed out a little. Along the straps and down along the top of the dress and under my bust were a row of diamonties an inch thick. It looked amazing. The dress was really low cut, but I didnt really mind.

"What has gotten into you Bella?" I thought to myself.

Next we shopped for new bikinis. God only knows why. I think I remembered Alice saying something about new bikinis for Wet 'n' Wild. I rolled my eyes un-necessarily.

"Ohhh, you know what we should do. We should buy really really sexy bikinis and tease the boys." Alice squeeked.

"Alice, dont we do that everytime we buy a new bikini? I dont need a new one! I like the one I have!" I said.

"Ok so we do do that a lot. What else could we do?"

"Alice it's winter!" Rose exclaimed "Yeah but for Wet 'n' Wild we need new ones." There you go I was right.

I rolled my eyes again. I swear I picked that habbit up from Edward.  
We ended up conning Alice into not buying bikinis. Good ridance. None of us needed them. Alice had already bought a new suitcase for all of our extra things.

"Well then time for SHOES!" She screached. My shoulders sagged. In the shoe store lucky for me I found a pair right away. They were silver strappy shoes that were high heels. They had all the weight in the front of the shoe so that it was eaiser to walk in them. I found it heaven on earth in them.

Rose got a pair of black pumps and Alice got a pair of really high black shoes. I laughed that now she would reach to Jaspers shoulder maybe, instead of his elbow.

Alice grabbed accessories while Rose and I got lunch. I spotted Edward and snuck up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his back and he jumped. He looked down at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Hi," I whispered.

"Why hello. May I ask why such a beautiful young lady as yourself is hugging me?" He asked. I giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Just as we were about to touch lips Alice saw us and dragged me away. I smiled again at him and waved goodbye.

We made it back home around 5, the estimated time of arrival. Good thing I guess. The boys got home about two seconds after us and before we could say anything Alice dragged us (once again) into the bedroom.

I was actually excited about going out. I put on my new black garments and slid my dress over the top. Alice and Rose did my hair and makeup. Then we all slipped on our shoes and grabbed our purses. I took a glace in the mirror. I looked amazing, so did Al and Rose.

"ALICE HURRY UP, I HAVENT SEEN MY SEXY ASS FINACEE ALL DAY!" Emmett hollered just as we walked out of the bedroom. All the guys stood up as we turned around. Just as Alice had thought. I giggled quietly.

It would be hard to resist Edward for long. He got that goofy, sexy, crooked smile on his face again as he walked over to me. "Oh my god Bella, you're in high heels and you havent fallen yet!" Emmett yelled, I just glared at him.

Edward put his hands on my hips and stared me up and down. He leaned in towards my ear. "You look so amazingly gorgeous tonight. Just like always." He whispered. He leaned back out and leaned to kiss me and Alice pushed him away. He looked at her strangly, "You, dont want to ruin her makeup do you?" She said evily and then walked away.

He leaned back towards my ear, "Oh but I do..." He looked me in the eye with a lot of lust in his eyes. I smiled flirtasiously as we walked out the door.

We arrived at the club and saw a huge line ahead of us. Just as Alice had predicted. That girl could read the future. We headed to walk past the bouncer and he opened the red rope to let us in. We must have looked really good.

Alice dragged us girls onto the dance floor and we started dancing together. The boys were confused and just stood there watching us dance.

Edward walked over to me and cut in. He put his hands on my waist after putting my arms around his neck. I smiled at him and he just grinned back. "Bella are you honestly trying to kill me?" He said sexily into my ear.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied. We danced for about half an hour then Alice pulled us over to the bar to get drinks.

We were all smiling like mad. "So what do you girls want?" Emmett asked polietly having eyes only for Rose.

Alice answered for us. "Three strawberry dacquiri'a please. Virgin for Rose." Emmett's brow crushed together.

"Rose isnt a virgin..." He said slowly. I laughed as did everybody else.

"Emmett, virgin in drinks means no alcohol!" I said between laughs. The boys walked off to get drinks.

Rose sighed. "That man drives me crazy!"

"I know what you mean Rose, I think we both know what you mean." Alice said, I nodded in agreement.

"Hey sexy ladies" We turned in unison to see three guys standing there. They were all different hights, one had brown hair and the other two had blonde hair. They were good looking but in comparison to our men they were nothing.

"Hi," I said. Alice and Rose glared at me. I couldnt be rude to them, they seemed like nice guys they just didnt know we were taken. I smiled polietly.

"Hello," Rose and Al said in unison. They smiled too. The boys took that as a good sign. They moved closer.

"So you girls wanna dance?" The one with brown hair asked.

"Sorry, actually we're here with people, they've just gone to get us drinks." I said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they wont mind, I mean it's just dancing." I didnt want to say no to them, but I didnt really want to dance with them. I dont want Edward to get mad at me, although he probably wouldnt, he might just not want to do anything later on.  
I smiled again and looked at Alice and Rosalie, they looked annoyed that I had said hello in the first place. "We'll i'm sure my fiancee will mide, as well as her finacee and her boyfriend!" Rose said sternly. They boys took the fact that Alice and Rose were engaged and instead hit on me, the girl with the boyfriend, not finacee.

The thought made me a little sad. "Come on, you sure you dont want to dance or is it that you dont want your boyfriend getting jelous?" The tall blonde said. I was about to reply when Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked up.

"Hey, we're back." Jasper said, they all look at the three boys, then looked at us. They placed our drinks next to us. I stood up to move over so that Emmett could sit next to Rose. The boy with blonde hair thought I was getting up to dance with him. "Good choice." He said and grabbed my arm and took me to the dance floor.

I laughed at him and followed. I had no idea why I didnt refuse. He took my hands and put them on his fore arms then put his hands on my hips., a lot lower than I thought comfortable. I looked back at my friends who were all staring at me; my gaze landed on Edward who look hurt and confused.

I bit my bottom lip and the guy- who I might mention I didnt know the name of- spun me around. I let go of his arms and grabbed around his neck. I pulled myself so close to him - so I wouldnt fall- he on the other hand thought I was making a move.

He spund me around again and I let out a tiny sqeek he couldnt hear on account of the music. I was pressed right up against him, I couldnt move if I wanted to he had his arms that close around me. I looked back to Edward with a pleading look in my eyes. He saw it and got a miscevious look in his eyes. He waltzed over to us. The guy had now moved his hands lower and lower. I hadnt been paying attention and he took it as me liking his moves and him.

"Hey babe, wouldnt you rather dance with me?" He said sexily. He made my knee's weak, why did he have to be so seductive?

I let go of the guys neck and he quickly removed his hands from my butt- well close to it-. I replaced my hands around Edward's neck and snuggled into his chest. His arms went instinctivly and protectivly around my body.

He leaned to my ear, "Let's show him what he's missing out on." I nodded my head and moved my hips against Edward's.

I looked up at his face and smiled sexily. He ran his hands down my sides and put them on my butt. I moved my hands from his shoulders to the top of his pants. I slid my hands up under his shirt as we moved along with the music. I got tilted into a position to where I could see the guy, he looked like he was pissed, I accidentally got a glance of lower down and blushed scarlet. I turned back and looked at Edward.

He looked uncomfortable yet pleased. "I think that did it." He said. I moved my lips up to his and kissed him silly. I hiched my leg up a little and he grabbed my thigh with one of his hands. We were still dancing, well sort of.

We walked back to our friends happily, I was really flustered; I think Edward was too. "See Isabella, that's what happens when you talk to strange men." Alice said in a mocking voice.

"Well if that's going to be the outcome everytime I think i'll talk to more strange men." I said while looking at Edward.

"Oh no you wont," then he whispered in my ear, "you dont have to talk to strange men to get me to do that." I blushed again.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. Well it wasnt always really alcoholic drinks. We walked out of the club and headed home. I realised that I was starving. "Hey guys we havent eaten anything." I said. THey agreed and we grabbed a bunch of things from the local 7/11 and headed into our hotel.

Soon this would be all over. We would all be back in America, going to collage, working, finding houses. Things like that, most of the fun would be gone. Sitting on the couch with my friends I started thinking about our future.

I knew we were all going to Dartmouth when we got back, but I hadnt thought past that. We hadnt sorted out living arrangements or anything. I knew I wanted to move in with Edward. Wait, I havent even told my parents about Edward.

"Oh my GOD!" I said outloud and they all looked at me.

"Uhhh, Bella?"

"I just realised I havent told my parents about any of this." I said motioning to the Jasper and Edward, Rose and Emmett had already gone to bed, "Well I mean my dad probably knows about Emmett because of the gossip in Forks, but not about Edward or Jasper. Oh my god." I said stunned.

Edward looked at me. "You havent told you parents about me?" He asked hurt.

"No, I mean I want to I just, I guess it slipped my mind. I have to call." I said, Edward still looked hurt. Alice and Jasper just looked at me. I stood up and headed to Edward and my room. I changed out of my dress and put my night gown on I sat on the bed and stared at my phone.

Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, putting his head into the crook of my shoulder. "I cant believe that I havent told them yet, out of all the times I've talked to them. Have you told your parents?" I said unhappily.

"Yes. They want to talk to you, although I want them to meet you in person first." He said.

"Oh," I dialed Charlie's number, first of all checking the time it would be in Forks. He would be home from work.

"Hello Charlie Swan speaking"  
"Hey dad, it's Bella"  
"Bells hi, how's it going"  
"Great dad. We just got home"  
"Cool, cool, what did ya do"  
"Oh, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I went out to a new club called Heat." I held my breath and waited for his reply.  
"Oh. Whose Edmund and Jasper and Emmet?" He asked in his fatherly tone.  
"Emmett is Rose's fiancee dad. I'm sure you've heard, she's having a baby"  
"OH yes i've heard of that. Fiancee jeez. What about the other two, um, Elger and Jake or something"  
"Jasper and Edward dad. Ummm, well Jasper is Alice's fiancee. Yeah I know both my friends are engaged"  
"WHAT?! ALICE IS ENGAGED TOO?! Dont tell me this Edward fellow is your finacee too?" Charlie said angrily.  
"No dad, not yet. Him and I are just dating..." Did I just say not yet.  
"DATING? Bella how long has this been going on? I want to know everything, has he hurt you, let me talk to him"  
"Dad, relax. We've been dating for a while now, maybe about four, five months. We met on the flight over and no dad Edward has never, ever, ever hurt me. Do you really want to talk to him dad"  
"Yes, I do. But wait, he's there? With you, in your hotel room! Bella how far have you been with this boy, has he ever pressured you into anything?!" He asked fiercelly.  
"Yes dad, he's here with me. Umm actually all the boys are staying with us dad. Ummm, I, ummm, he hasnt pressured me into anything dad, trust me on that." I had no idea how to tell my father that I had had sex with Edward.  
"Wait, Bella, have you slept with this boy"  
I took a deep breath, "Yeah dad, I have..." "Okay, let me talk to him"  
"Be nice." I said and handed the phone to Edward.

"Hello, Edward speaking"  
"Yes sir"  
"I have sir, no I didnt pressure her into it"  
"I would never hurt her sir, she means the world to me, I love her"  
"Well I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll have me. We're actually going to Dartmouth together when we return. After school I want to buy her a house and move in with her as well as raise a family with her." I smiled and blushed as Edward said this. How he could tell my father this without his voice wavering was amazing.  
"Yes of course"  
He laughed, I could only hear his side of the conversation.  
"Dont worry she will never get hurt while i'm around"  
"Good-bye, I'll put Bella back on. Bye"

He handed the phone back to me.  
"Hey dad. You werent too scary were you?" I said into the speaker.  
"No dont worry Bells. I think this Edward fellow is a good guy. I cant wait to meet him, no scratch that I can." I laughed.  
"Well i'm getting kinda tired dad, so I'm going to go. Love you"  
"Yeah love you too Bells, I miss you, and your cooking." I laughed again.  
"Yeah I miss you too dad, bye, love you"  
"Bye." Then we hung up.

I released a breath I hadnt realised i'd been holding. "Well that wasnt too bad now was it?" Edward said while standing up and taking his shirt off.

"No," I said while staring at his god-like body. He smiled at me and I giggled.

"Feel free to stare all you want love." I blushed again and he took off his pants. My cheeks turned darker as I saw the bulge in his pants. He came over to me and pushed me down on the bed, I looked up and him a giggled again.

He got on top of me and started kissing me. "Bella, I have wanted to do this all night." He said. He moved his hands down and pulled off my nightgown. "I see you bought new things. I like them." He said while kissing down my chest to my navel.

I was running my fingers through his hair. We made out for a little while longer and then proceeded to something a little more fun.

That night was fun.

AN: Okay I just couldnt do it. Sorry but I couldnt. I cant write anything too deep, that's probably as far as I go. Thanks for reading please Review. I love to read what you think. Next chapter soon okay.

Francine: I was finally making friends, Stan. How could you ruin my party?  
Stan: It was easy. I just yelled 'terrorist' and everyone ran away. Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you asked, how did I ruin your party. And i'm like, you were there baby, you had a front row seat.


	22. Alice I can't ride!

**_AN: Thanks for waiting for this guys. Sorry it took so long. I'm jetlagged and tired. Well I was. Hope you like it. Please R&R._**

"Well Bella I want you to know that I am happy for you. Just dont rush things sweetheart. I dont want to see you get heartbroken." I sighed into the phone.  
"Yeah mum. I know. I have to go, we're about to head out. I love you"  
"Yes I love you to sweetheart. Bye"  
"Oh and mum, i'll come see you when I get back. Bye"

"Well that wasnt too bad." I mumbled to myself. Mum had behaved more calmly than I thought she would have. I stood up and walked out of the bed room. Truth was I didnt need to go I was feeling lousy. Everybody had gone out for the day and I had stayed home.

It took a lot of arguing to get them all to go out and have fun. Edward wasnt happy.

Flashback. "Bella I really think you should let one of us stay here with you. I mean what if something happens to you while we're gone? I'm not leaving you here by yourself!"

"Oh yes you are Edward. Look I feel a little lousy and everybody feels lousy sometimes. I mean havent you ever felt lousy before. Im not going to faint or die or anything so you guys go have fun for the day and leave me here to rejuvenate. I dont want to ruin your fun and I dont want you getting sick if I do have some sickness. Okay!"

"Bella, my day will be ruined anyway becuase you wont be there. Now it would be a fantastic day if I could spen it with you. I want to make sure you are okay and I want to be with you."

I sighed, "I know Edward, but honestly I'll be fine. Go"  
End of Flashback I placed myself on the lounge and sighed. This was boring. I mean yeah I feel crappy but I would have liked to do something. I hadnt really though about what I would do.

Maybe I should call somebody? I looked through the numbers in my address book. Jacob. I havent spoken to him since I left. I dialed the number. "Hello"  
"Hey Jake"  
"Bella! Hey how's it going? I havent spoken to you since you left"  
"It's going pretty wickedly. Well I mean it is"  
"Oh so tell...oh wow I sound like such a girl"  
"Yeah Jake you do." I giggled.  
"Well, ummm, we've done heaps of really cool, fun things. Oh and Alice, Rose and myself met the most amazing guys ever!" I squealed.  
"Now whos the girl"  
"Jake shut up I am a girl if you havent noticed"  
"Oh I noticed"  
"Oh my god Jake. Not what I meant"  
"And not what I meant! So who's the lucky guy who captured my wonderful Bella's heart"  
"His name's Edward"  
"Oh. Well I dont want to hear about it. No offence, I mean, Bella honestly, you know my feelings for you and I dont want to hear about you and another...man...ahhhh"  
"Jacob you have some serious problems"  
"No I dont. I just miss you so much." I laughed again. This boy was crazy.  
"Jacob...what have you been up to? Since you dont want to hear about me!" I said while rolling my eyes.  
"Oh nothing really. I mean school, and oh I started a band!"

"That is wicked Jake. Whose in it?" I asked truly interested.  
"Well me, obviously. Ummm, Quil and Embry. We're looking for a fourth. Hey Bella you could be one of our groupies!" He said excitedly. I laughed.  
"What Jake I'm not going to be a groupie! You know I love you but not that much!" I giggled and I heard his deep laugh from the other end.  
"No Bella I think that would be a good idea. I mean if fits you well. You do go around the otherside of the world and hook up with strange men"  
"JACOB! I do not hook up with strange men! You are such a moron"  
"Nahh, you know i'm kidding Bells I mean you dont just hook up with them you get 'em to pay you too!" He laughed.  
"I am not a PROSTITUE!" I yelled into the phone with laughter mixed in with my anger. Although I knew I couldnt be angry with him. It's just too hard...Curse him.  
"Im hanging up now! Goodbye!" "Bellaaaa, dont hang up. Sorry, sorry. I was kidding you know that."I rolled my eyes again at him.  
"Yes I know. It's okay Jake, I mean a propper gentalman like yourself wouldnt insult a lady like that!" I said in a posh voice.  
"Why no he wouldnt"  
I laughed, "Jake, I have to go okay. My phone bill will be a million dollars if I dont"  
"Okay Bells. Bye. Love you my darling lady." I laughed at him again.  
"Yeah bye. I love you too Jake my loving man. Bye." I hung up and giggled to myself. I sat up quickly when I heard the front door slam.

I ran over to it and opened it to see Emmett storming off down the hallway. "Emmett what the hell?!" I yelled from the room. He turned around and glared at me with such anger I felt scared.

"I cant believe you Bella. I was right from the start!" He yelled back. He kept on walking. I went back inside and grabbed my phone and the key and ran out after him.  
"Emmett! Wait!" I yelled he was already to the door of the building. I ran over to him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled from the doors. Gosh he was fast, he was already to Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward who all looked really confused.  
I walked over to him and the rest of the group.  
"Did I do something wrong Emmett because I dont recall it?! What are you right about?! Huh? Can you answer me. I ran all the way out here following you because you didnt say anything!" I said angrily.

He turned and death glared me again. "You are one of the meanest people I know"  
"Hey Emmett, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Edward interviened.  
"Oh yeah your 'girlfrined', Bella care to explain to Edward that you're cheating on him!" My mouth fell open and so did everybody elses.  
"WHAT?!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.  
"Your cheating on me?" He asked. Emmett had a satisfied look on his face.  
"NO! What? Emmett why do you think I'm cheating on Edward! I would never cheat on him! And you actually believe I would cheat on you?" I asked. Rose, Alice and Jasper were still standing there with their mouths open.  
"Rose, Alice, Jasper close your mouths, you're not cod fish!" I said. Alice laughed because she understood it. Mary Poppins was one of our favourite movies.

"I dont think you're cheating on me, I was just shocked and asking." Edward replied with love in his voice and I smiled at him.  
"You put on such a good act Bella! I know your secret! Why dont you go call your man Jake back huh?! Yeah I heard you on the phone"  
I sighed. "You were evesdropping on my phone conversation? Emmett, Jacob is my friend! FRIEND! We've been best friends forever, I've known him since he was born. How could that conversation make it seem like we were together?"

"Oh yeah sure Bella. That's your story! Liar"  
"God Emmett, even ask Alice or Rosalie. They know who he is, they know we're best friends and nothing more!" I was getting frustrated and light headed. I needed to sit down. I turned around and headed back up to the room.  
"Yeah walk away because you know I'm right"  
"No i'm walking away because I feel like i'm going to pass out if I dont sit down!" I screamed back at him. I turned back around and kept on walking. Sure enough I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

I made it to the room and fell on the lounge and gripped my head. Everybody had followed. "Bella, love are you okay"  
"Yes I'm fine Edward. Dont worry about me." I said smiling at him.  
"Yeah fake the sickness Bella. I dont buy it"  
"Emmett for the last time. I am not cheating on Edward. Call Jacob yourself and ask him! Ask anybody who knows us. Well excpet my dad and Billy, they seem to think that we were meant to be together. Well you could ask them anyway they know we are not together"  
Emmett looked taken aback.  
"Next time you should get the whole story before you go accusing people Emmett"  
"But you said, "Yeah bye. I love you too Jake my loving man."" I sighed.  
"I said I loved him because I do. I love him like a brother. You didnt hear the whole conversation, Jake was making jokes about me being a prostitute or something and then I said something in a posh brittish accent about ladies or something and then I said I had to go and he said goodbye my darling lady, so that was my reply!" I screamed from my position. I was getting really light headed now.

"Well...well...well...IM NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY!" He stormed off again to his bedroom.  
"Uhhh, i'll go make sure he's okay...sorry Bella. He really isnt having a good day." Rose said and waddled off to the bedroom.

I sighed. Well that was fun! I closed my eyes and relaxed a little. Then I gripped my head as the throbbing started. "Great, and now I have a headache!" I said grumpily. Edward chucked and went to go grab me an asperin.

Next Day.

"Hey Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I wasnt feeling very happy and such. I probably should have stayed home too. Anyway I am really really sorry. Please forgive me"  
"Its okay Emmett." I smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
"Okay that's awesome! Thank you. Bye." Edward said into the phone. I shot a questioning look at him.  
"Oh, I just asked if we could change our flights to the same one as yours. And we can so it's awesome. Turns out they have hardly anybody flying on that flight so we get to sit next to you and everything." He said. I smiled again. That was awesome.

That day we were going out. Alice had planned something. She wouldnt tell us what it was. She even blindfolded us so we would know where we were going. I can tell you that the taxi driver was a little freaked.  
"Uhh, now. If you like abductuing them or something, i'm going to have to ask you to get out..." We all laughed.  
"Oh no. Im not, its a surprise." Alice said. The taxi driver nodded and sped off.

"Okay guys we're here. Now you can take off the blindfolds. As I took off the blindfold my mouth fell open. "Alice you know just as well as I do that I cannot ride horses!" I squealed. Edward laughed.  
"Dont worry love. I wont let anything happen to you." He hugged me and we made our way to the office.  
"Okay so boys i'll get you to go with Jim and ladies I'll assist you. Okay step on the scales." "Oh, I am so not getting on those scales!" Rose hissed.  
"Miss you have to." The instructor dude said.  
"No! I'm pregnant and fat, i'm not getting on the scales!" She yelled.  
"You wont see the weight. It comes up on the screen. And I fully understand that you're pregnant." She huffed and gave up, getting on the scales. I was a nervous wreak. I cant horse ride. (Like our very talented writer... sorry back to the story.)

We walked up to the horses. I was engulfed by Edward. I giggled and went over to Jim. "Okay now, miss here, you can ride Poko." He handed me the reins of a brown and white pinto. I smiled. "Now you sir can ride Javro." He gave that horse to Emmett.  
Edward was riding Rahni, Alice got pissed becuase she got put on a really small horse. Jim gave in and gave her the tallest horse there. Duette. Jasper was on Scrabble and Rose was put on a good tempered horse that wouldnt even swat the flies off his backside. Coots.

We only walked and trotted on the ride. That was okay. I managed to fall off twice. The first time I sort of army rolled off the horse and the second time Poko sort of walked me into the tree. I was going to kick Emmett's butt when we got back. He laughed at me both times. Edward on the other hand was nice and actually jumped off to help me. Well he did the first time. He got in trouble though.

I grumbled on the way out. "Thanks Alice. Next time I pick where we go. Ohh, I know how bout we go cliff diving?" I said. Alice's face went pale white.  
"No way in hell am I going cliff diving! You remember what happened last time!" She squeaked back.  
"Oh I know." "Whats cliff diving and what happened last time?" Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Oh we have a set of cliffs in La Push and you jump off 'em for fun. Jacob and I went once. Jacob got kinda pissed at me though because I jumped without consoling him. Almost drowned too. It was fun. Alice had an incident there. She's not affraid to do it, it's just she sort of lost her bathing suit when we went. She didnt realise and just walked on out of the water."

Emmett burst out laughing and Alice slapped him. "Yeah. You could have told me"  
"I did I screamed at you and told you to get back in the water!" I said.  
"Yeah well still"  
"Yeah the funny thing was that Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry were there. Oh and Lauren and Jessica"  
"Yes I remember. Why were Lauren and Jess there. We hated them. Or they hated us, I dont remember"  
"That was when we were friends with them. Before Rose came along and talked sense into us!" "Oh yeah..."

We had a fun day. That night we went out for dinner and the next few months were spent doing odd and fun things.

_**AN: Hey guys I know this chapter was short well I thought it was short, its 2000 something words. Sorry. Hope you liked it. Randomness with the Emmett I know. Oh and by the way I actually did army roll off a horse...yeah...named Javro. Hehe. Next chapter is the awaited returning home chapter. Oh yeah Kyara it's here. It's finally here. I want to scream that phrase out so loudly and write it but I cant. Supid plot blowing sentance. Please R&R.**_


	23. Home here we come

**_AN: I know the last chapter was a filler and a little boring but I wanted to update something before I did this chapter. This is the homebound trip. Random I cannot believe I just wrote that. Anyways please read and review and I hope you like it. Oh and by the way this is the last chapter. DONT WORRY I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL! If you guys want one. So when you review tell me if you want a sequel. Lots of love. Nickynoo_**

Edward's POV

"Bella, come on love you need to get up. We're going home." She groaned and slid further underneath the blankets. I shook her again even though I knew she was awake. "Bella, you are going to want to get up now." I said nicely.  
"No, why do I have to get up? Unlike Rose and Alice it doesnt take me that long to get ready." She mumbled into the blankets.  
"Okay then." I said and pulled the blankets off her.  
"Ahhhh!" She said and tried to cover her naked self. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Edward! Put me down please? I'm up i'm up!" She said giving in. I placed her on the ground and smiled at her again.  
"Oh stop it!" She huffed and grabbed her towel and headed towards the bathroom. I shook my head and finished packing up my things.

I wheeled my suitcase out into the entry way where everybody else's suitcases were. Well expcet for Bella. "Is she up yet?" Alice said dragging two massive suitcases behind her. "Yes she's in the shower." I said. "You know I'm surprised that you fit all of your things into those two bags"  
"Well if you shop like I do you have to learn how to pack your clothes appropriatly!" She said happily. I turned around to see Jasper sitting at the breakfast bench just watching her. Emmett was talking to Rose over on the couch.

"Okay I'm ready! Told you it wouldnt take me that long!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled her fat suitcase out. I chuckled. "What? Dont laugh at my suitcase! It wasnt this fat when we started! That is Alice's doing. With some help from Rose." I laughed again as she placed it next to the others.

"You know we're going to need two taxi's just for the bags." Jasper said. We all agreed. We called the taxi's and told them to send two because of the large excess of luggage.

"Okay guys the taxi's are here. Let's go home!" Bella said. Jasper grabbed his bag and one of Alice's while I pulled my own, Bella refused to let me take hers. "Come on Rose, up you get!" Emmett helped his very pregnant fiancee up and took both their suitcases as well.

We headed downstairs and hoped in the two taxis. As we got to the airport everything was quick and easy and we got on the plane in no time. We had to go to LA then change planes there. They didnt do direct flights to Seattle.

We all piled on the plane and made ourselves comfortable. Alice, Jasper, Bella and myself were all sitting in the centre isle. Emmett and Rose were lucky and got moved up to business class because of Rose's pregnancy.

The most of the flight was spent watching movies and talking. Bella seemed pretty intent on just cuddling up to me, and I had no objections to that. "Edward"  
"Yes love"  
"When am I going to see you again"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well, I just mean, that well, you and Emmett and Jasper all live in Seattle right? Well us girls live in Forks. And it takes a while to get to Seattle from Forks and vice versa. So, you know, when am I going to see you next? And I want to see you before we all jet of to New Hampshire!"

Edward sighed. "I dont know Bella. I want to be with you always, but obviously that isnt really an option"  
"No it isnt. I mean as much as I would love to live with you until we go to college I dont think my dad would like that." She said sadly. I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her head.  
"Bella love dont fret about it okay. I'll see you as much as possible. Besides, we start college a month after we get back so it isnt that long"  
"Not that long! It's forever Edward! I cant not see you for a month!" I sighed. I wouldnt be able to last a month either.

"Well Bella, we'll sort it out. I'll come visit you, you can come visit me. It'll be okay"  
"Edward, I dont have a car. It died on me just before I left... Anyway it wouldnt have made it to Seattle." She looked down again and looked really sad. She sobbed once.  
"Bella are you crying"  
"No. I just miss my truck!" She sobbed again.  
"What kind of truck was it"  
"A red 53 Chevy. Jake fixed it up for his dad but now his dads in a wheelchair and so when they heard I was comming to live in Forks bam I get the truck. But I love it. And I miss it! It may have been old and not gone over 60 mile but i still loved it! And it was loud too!" She sobbed harder. I tightend my arms around her and let her sob freely.

"What's up with Bella?" Alice asked.  
"She misses her truck." Alice rolled her eyes.  
"So, I miss my Porsche but i'm not crying." Jasper gave her a look, "Sorry, i didnt mean that." I shook my head and chuckled.  
"Hey if it makes you feel better I miss my car." Jasper said.  
"Yeah I miss my Volvo." I agreed. "Now you guys are just rubbing it in that you have better cars than me!" She complained and crossed her arms at us.

She got over it pretty quickly though. After we had had hours of sleep we arrived in LA. We were lucky and only had to wait two hours in the airport.

"Ahhh, I'm tired!" Rose complained, "And sore and my feet hurt and I'm hungry! And-" She was cut off by our plane being announced over the speaker. It was only a three hour flight.

Rose didnt get moved this time and she started winging again. "Oh Rose shut it please! We are all tired and you complaining doesnt help it!" I said angrily. She gapped at me and I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

About 45 minutes before we landed Rose started complaining again. "Uhh, i'm so sick of flying!" She said. "My back hurts. My stomach hurts! My legs hurt!" I just huffed out a long breath. Its okay Edward, only 45 more minutes.

"OH SHIT!" Bella yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
"What Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, i'm fine, but Rose, ummm, either you just wet yourself or your water just broke!" She exclaimed. We all looked at Rose who was staring at her pants. "FUCK!" She exclaimed loudly. The air hostess came running over.  
"Are you alright here? We have to ask you please not to"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP MY WATER JUST BROKE! GOD IM NOT DUE FOR THREE WEEKS! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She yelled. The air hostess looked shocked and scared. "Okay Miss, if you could follow us please. We'll help you out"  
"DO YOU THINK I CAN FUCKING GET OUT OF THESE STUPID SMALL SEATS AND FOLLOW YOU"  
"Rose, calm down, everything will be alright, we're almost home." Bella said calmingly. I looked over at Emmett.  
"Uhhhh, guys somebody might want to make sure Emmett's okay, I think he passed out..." I said. Everybody looked over at him. I was surprised Rose was so agro. Oh well, I would be agro to if I was a woman and my water broke on a plane.

"Rose struggled out of the seat with help of Alice and Bella. Everybody on the plane was staring at them. I rolled my eyes. "Okay people nothing to see, just continue doing what you were doing prior to this little outburst!" I said nicely. Nobody moved. I rolled my eyes. Emmett woke up about five minutes after the girls had left.

Jasper and I thought it was best we stayed here. There wasnt enough room for Rose if we were all there, besides I dont think she'd want us all there watching her. "Where is she? Is she okay? I need to go see her. I cant believe I passed out." He said rapidly.

Just then the seatbelt sign came on and the piolet indicated we were decending to the airport. Emmett pushed the attendant button, "Yes sir how can I help you"  
"Where's my fiancee? The pregnant woman!" He exlaimed.  
"She's in the back with her friends. The seatbelt sign is on though and I dont think you should get up"  
"Yeah, uhhh, i'm in love with that woman and ummm well shes my fiancee and she's having my baby. I think I should get up!" He said loudly and pushed past us and the lady and walked down the isle. We heard Rose scream. The whole plane heard her.

The plane landed and Rose screamed again. Jasper and I grabbed all of the things and were ready to get up and sprint out of the plane with Alice, Bella, Emmett and Rose.

"Can I have your attention please ladies and gentlemen. When the seatbelt sign comes off would you kindly stay in your seats so we can get the woman in labour out quickly. Im sure she would appriciate it. Thankyou." Everybody huffed and grumbled. The plane came to a halt and Jasper and I looked over the seats to see Emmett and a male attendant carrying an angry tired looking Rose quickly down the isle, Alice and Bella were following with hurried, worried expressions on their faces. As soon as the passed Jasper and I lept out of the isle to follow suit. Some idiot had stood up and started slowly getting his things out of the overhead locker. "HEY MORON MOVE IM HAVING A BABY HERE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed. I forced back laughter.

They put her in a wheelchair as soon as we hopped off the plane. She was screaming profanities and other things loudly as Emmett wheeled her away. We all followed quickly. I realised that the closest hospital was at least 60 miles away probably further.

As we walked out I saw Carlisle and Esme talking with a bunch of other parents. One man looked like Bella, I guess that was Charlie. A woman and man that looked like Rose, Emmett's parents, Jasper's parents, a tall guy and what I guessed to be Alice's parents. They werent looking at us.

I sprinted over to them and Esme embraced me. I pushed her away and she looked hurt, "No, umm, Rose is in labour!" I exclaimed to the whole group.

By then the rest of them had made there way over. "WHAT! Rose baby, I missed you. You're in labour already?" She asked. "No mum what do you think?!" She said madly.

"Hi, i'm Emmett." He said and I laughed at the look Rose gave him. "I'm Jasper, that's Edward"  
"Uhh, I'm Bella, that's Rose in the wheelchair if you havent guessed and this is Alice." The parents all said hi to one another. I could see Charlie siezing me up from where he stood.

"IF YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN THERE'S A WOMAN IN LABOUR HERE! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL"  
"You're not going to get to a hospital. The closest one is 60 miles away. We'll take you to the first aid area here in the airport and I'll deliever your baby." Carlisle said. "What"  
"Dont worry i'm a doctor. And I have had experience in delivery babies." She smiled.  
"OH MY GOD JAKE, what are you doing here?!" I heard Bella exclaim and jump into the tall guy. I guess that's Jacob... hmmm.  
"Well, I came to surprise you. I missed you heaps Bella. Oh and I have another surprise for you, although, you might not want to see that right this very second. Lets go follow them."

I was standing waiting for Bella. "Oh hey Jake, this is Edward. Edward, Jacob." She motioned and took my hand. We headed off following our group that had now grown to 18. Jake and Bella talked happily while I was focusing on trying not to be jelous.

I mean, they are just friends seriously Edward. I have never been jeleous before. I needed to get a grip. I heard Rosalie scream again. Oh dear, this is not going to be pretty.

"EMMETT MCCARTY YOU DID THIS TO ME! DAMN YOU!" She yelled. He just smiled broadly and she glared at him. I laughed to myself and I heard Jasper laughing too. We made it to the room and the nurses there seem shocked. Maybe this had never occered before. Doubt it.

"Okay well we've got a room you can use." She said hastily. They placed Rose on the bed and Emmett took her hand. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I need-" He started naming necessary items and I tuned out. Bella was starting to look nervous. Everybody squeezed into the little room.

"Hey guys! I think only Rosalie, Emmett, Rose's mum and Carlisle need to be in here! Everybody else out!" I yelled to the group. I caught Rosalie's eye and she thanked me. Wow.

Alice and Jasper sat next to one another and Alice started to doze off. Bella was still talking animatidly to Jacob. "So, you're the famous Edward." Charlie said. I turned to face him.  
"Well I am Edward, but I dont know about famous." I chuckled to myself and Charlie laughed to.  
"Well, you look like an alright guy. You better do nothing to my girl. Im warning you now." He said sternly.  
"Dont worry Mr Swan. I wont do anything she doesnt want me to." I said.

Charlie and I continued to talk about things. He and I started a conversation about baseball half-an-hour ago and it had just finished. "So what college you going to"  
"Dartmouth actually. I was extatic when I found out the six of us would be attending the same college together." I said happily. Charlie didnt seem tobothered by it.  
"Well that's good then. You and Bella will be together." He smiled and so did I.

We continued talking about pointless things. I looked over to see Alice and Jasper talking to Karl and Bridget (Alice's parents) and Brian and Helen (Jasper's parents). They looked happy. Peter (Rosalie's dad) and Alison and Mitchell (Emmett's parents) were standing looking worried.

Bella had fallen asleep on Jacob's chest and I felt jelousy rising in me again. I pushed it out of the way. Jacob was sleeping lightly aswell with his head lolled back to the side.

I heard Rose scream loudly and then a faint crying. I walked over to Bella and Jacob, not really wanting to wake them but knowing that Bella would want me to. "Bella, love." "What"  
"The baby's here." I said quietly. She jumped up off of Jacob and rushed over along with Alice. Jacob was a little incoherent at the moment so I left him to it.

"Emmett, let the rest of them in here!" Rose exclaimed. He opened the door and had the biggest, proudest smile on his face. "Im the father of a beautiful baby girl." He said proudly. Peter and Mitch shook his hand while Alison hugged him. "Awwww!" Alice cooed and hugged Emmett aswell. Bella came in a gave him a hug too. Jasper and I shook his hands too. We all bowled into the room to see Rose sitting there looking more worn out than the rest of us with a tiny little baby girl in her hands.

I smiled. She was beautiful. She had a mop of brown hair on her head and her little eyes were browny coloured. "So what's her name?" Alison asked.  
"I know you're all probably going to think it's odd but Emmett and I like it and we're not changing it. Winter Grace McCarty." She said tiredly. I liked it.

Everybody took turns holding her before she started crying for her mother. Bella came over and wrapped her arms around me and I smiled. "She's so beautiful. I want a baby!" She said.  
"Well Bella, maybe we should wait until we finish college and get married before we think about children." I said her smile brightened. Which made my smile brighten.

We all walked out and put Rose back in the wheelchair with Winter in her arms and walked outside. We were lucky we hadnt forgotten about luggage. Jasper, Jacob, Charlie and Mitch and gone to collect it.

"Bella wait. Close you eyes." Jacob said.  
"Jake you know how clumsy I am with my eyes open, how do you expect me to walk with my eyes closed?" She asked.  
"Dont worry." He said and put his hands over her eyes and led her. We were all confused. We stopped in front of an old red chevy. I guessed it was Bella's beloved truck. "Okay, ta-da!" He said.  
Bella screamed with joy and jumped into Jacob's arms again. "Jake I love you this is the best! How did you fix it?! Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed and went to hug the truck.  
"It was easy Bells. By the way, you got a new engine!" He said happily.  
She smiled with delight and jumped up and down. She missed her footting and I grabbed her just in time. "Thanks Edward!" She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed the keys off Jacob.

"Okay I am so driving! Who am I taking?" She asked. Charlie and Jacob moved over to her.

"Well ummm, I have to be with Emmett, I mean either he's coming to live with me or vice versa but I need to be with him so we're sorting this out now. Even if I am tired." Rose said.

"Well, Emmett can stay with us. Our house is big enough. Heck his parents could stay too if they wanted." Peter said.  
"We have to work but Emmett can stay with you. We'll come visit too." Mitch replied.

They decided that Emmett was going to be moving in with Rose, until college were they would still be living together. Alice and Jasper were still living in seperate houses, as were Bella and I. It wouldnt be long before we saw each other again.

Jasper and Alice said a hearty goodbye and I went to say goodbye to everybody. I saved Bella for last. I walked up to her slowly. She looked sad.  
"Dont look sad love. I'll see you soon okay"  
"Okay"  
I hugged her tightly and kissed her lightly. "I love you"  
"I love you too Edward." She said into my chest. I smiled and hugged her even tighter if it was possible. We said our final goodbyes and I watched her get excitedly into her newly fixed truck. I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

I got into dad's Aston Martin and we drove home in silence. It wouldnt be long until I would see my Bella again. Not long at all.

**_AN: That's it, that's the end. I will write a sequel if you want one so let me know. Please review. Hope you liked it.  
Love nickynoo._**


	24. AN

_**AN: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter it's not. Just to let you all know, I have started writing the sequel to this. It's called A New Adventure.**_

_**I hope you guys like that one too! I would love it if you read it. Hope you all follow along with the story.**_

_**Oh so far there are only two chapters on the sequel but I've been busy, so yeah. Anyways, that's all I wanted to let you guys know.**_

_**Lots of love and care. Nickynoo.**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
